The Contract
by Zourrys
Summary: Fifty Shades of Zouis


**The Submissive, Louis William Tomlinson, will agree to be the Dominant's, Zayn Javadd Malik, for next four months after he signs the Contract on the given space below.**

**20 _ _(mm) _(dd)**

**(**_**signature of the Submissive)**_

_How the hell did I get here?_ Louis asks himself as he finishes reading the Contract Zayn gave him a couple days ago via email.

Right now, he really wants to either strangle Liam with the bandannas he adores to wear as pocket accessory or kiss him for this_ small_ opportunity.

_**About a week ago…**_

"Liam James Payne!" Louis yells at his roommate for their college, Doncaster College. "You get your sick arse out of the fucking bed or I will burn you down with it!"

"But Lou!" Liam can barely open his — what Louis calls them — Bambi-brown eyes. "I have the flu and I don't want to infect others, and you know that I can't reschedule this interview with Mr. Malik!"

Louis curses under his breath. His roommate, who also doubles as his best mate since before they could walk, caught the flu and happens to be in need of interviewing someone successful for his Media final essay (which is sort of like an exam) and of course, he got sick the day before.

"But I'm a Drama and Performing Acts major, not Creative Media stuff," Louis argues for the nine-hundredth time. "I don't know what to–"

A notepad hits him square in the jaw.

"You can transfer all the questions to your iPad or some shite," Liam manages to roll himself into the blankets again. "Since you're going out anyhow, don't forget to pick up my med and maybe some Advil for my killer headache."

An hour or so of gruelling driving later, Louis arrives that the central Malik Enterprise Headquarters at the heart of Bradford. It's a bit colder than what he's used to in the sunnier Donny, so he tightens the scarf around his neck.

"Mr. Payne?" Louis notices the receptionist or whatever her real title is has bright ginger hair. "Are you here for the interview?"

"Um, it's Mr. Tomlinson. I'm his friend and he got sick so–"

"I'll alert Mr. Malik about the changes," the ginger snaps, cutting him off.

_Bitch_, _you look only two years older than me and your tits are obviously implants_, Louis spits venomously, though it's been a long time since the last time he cared about breasts. Ew, he's fully gay, not bi-curious for a reason!

"Mr. Tomlinson?" It's a male's voice this time and it's a platinum blond. Geez, does Mr. Malik have a hair preference here? "Mr. Malik is ready to see you."

Louis walks behind the well-dressed secretary, noticing the multiple certificates and whatnot the Malik Enterprise as won over the years. He thinks he sees a framed _Glamour UK_ magazine with Mr. Malik's impassive face.

"Mr. Malik?" The cute blond knocks on the door. "I brought Mr. Payne — I mean Mr. Tomlinson here with me."

"Good, you can go now, Kieran," Mr. Malik dismisses his employee, his eyes not leaving the tablet he was working with. "Please excuse me, I have an email to send." He explains.

Even though Louis couldn't see Mr. Malik's eyes directly, the other features were… those of a Greek god. Louis had copious people telling him how cut his cheeks look but his are _nothing_ compared to how _sculpted_ Mr. Malik's look. His square jaw is covered by a light dust of stubble that deepest subconscious of Louis wants to feel against his inner thighs whilst they're both naked. The skin is smooth and slightly tanner than Louis' own Doncaster-sun baked one, and his hair coiffed into a quiff is as dark as the starless night sky.

"I apologise again, Mr. Tomlinson," Mr. Malik finally looks up and Louis literally reminds himself to breathe.

The eyes, as Louis manages to think, that Mr. Malik has, the windows to his soul, are sinful mixture of amber with the faintest traces of forest green. In this light, the green rims the pupils, giving the perfect look of a Devil's lovechild to Mr. Malik.

"Mr. Louis Tomlinson?" Mr. Malik arches a brow. "Would you like some refreshments? I have the portable water boiler in my room and I've my selection of tea bags."

"Uh-bub," Louis says intelligibly, then his subconscious kicks his balls. "I mean, I'll have some Earls Grey, please."

Mr. Malik smiles before getting some loose-leaf for Earls Grey. In Louis' opinion, loose-leaf is better than the bags, less tainted.

"Now, I was expecting Mr. Payne, and since he did a little profile check, I was looking for someone more…" Louis rolls his eyes in his head. "Defined and reserved. You look like you're bursting with energy."

"No, sir," Louis starts bravely. "Liam, Mr. Payne, got down with the flu last night and he wanted me to do this for him and since we've been friends ever since he tried to suckle on my big toe as a baby, I couldn't exactly say no."

"Ah, friends helping each other," Louis thinks he imagined Mr. Malik's gaze drifting down to his nervously bitten lower lip. "And Mr. Tomlinson, I will give you my order right now as the owner of this building that you are not to bite your lower lip, _or I will bite it off myself_."

_Kinky_, Louis muses, recalling how his recent ex, _Lukka_ was with him. Or rather, what they _had_ on the papers.

"Maybe I shouldn't contain myself," Louis smirks, amusement permeating throughout his body, relaxing him. "You can't control me if you tried."

"Don't give me that smirk, or you'll find yourself in a different _position_," Mr. Malik admonishes, his eyes now darker shade of brown — a rich chestnut colour maybe. "I believe I have some questions to answer?"

"Um, the first one is, obviously, how you rose to your little empire, sir," Louis finds himself adding the last bit, like his subconscious is telling him something he should _know_.

"I have a business partner, who I owe this to, I suppose," Mr. Malik raises his hand and rests it on his jaw._ I want to feel that stubble_. "He lent me a starting interest, if you'll call it, and I didn't know my own business would flourish like this."

"Ah," _no secrets will be given, hm?_ Now Louis is certain that Mr. Malik's eyes flickered towards his cashmere scarf. "So is it totally not allowed for me to ask you your annual earnings?"

"Around 400, Mr. Tomlinson," his amber eyes narrow and Louis doesn't know why. "_That scarf, I'd love to tie your wrists with them, and bind you to something_."

Louis doesn't know if it's a slip or he's meant to hear that. Nonetheless, he's blushing now.

"400 _million?_" Louis knows his jaw hinges just stopped holding his jaw together. "No wonder–"

"I'm listed as the _most influential and successful under the age of 30_? Yes, Louis," Zayn sips at his mug that Louis failed to detect before. "Now, do you have any more silly questions?"

"Are you gay?"

Louis is now being violently gagged and kicked in the balls and stomach by his subconscious for not having a brain-to-mouth filter. His inner god, however, just grins, waiting for the reply.

"Are those your own questions?" Mr. Malik waves his hand at his iPad.

"Um, no. My roommate, Liam, wrote these," Louis thinks he can survive a six-storey fall with several broken major bones — anything to escape this humiliation. "I haven't a choice but to do this for him, sort of."

"Those aren't yours, Mr Tomlinson?" _Oh, we're back to Mr. Tomlinson_. "I'm more than amused by this."

"I'll just–"

"No, I'm bisexual," Mr. Malik replies and Louis almost chokes on his mouthful of Earls Grey. "Anything else you'd like to know, like my number?"

"Um, there are two more questions, sir," Louis starts and Mr. Malik's eyes sparkle with blatant interest. "The first of the two is: 'If yes, do you have a boyfriend?'"

"I don't do boyfriends, or girlfriends for that matter, Mr. Tomlinson," Louis regrets his decision of wearing his scarf right there and then, hating how Mr. Malik uses the ends to bring their faces close together. "When I fuck someone, I fuck them hard, is that what you wanted to hear?"

_Kiss me_, Louis whimpers, the proximity of their lips, their breaths mingling, effecting him greatly._ Goddammit, fucking kiss me, Mr. Malik. I know what you like_.

Does he?

"I won't touch you, not without a written consent," Mr. Malik whispers against his lips, their skins brushing ever so slightly. "But you already knew that.

_Fuck_.

"So you have the answers jotted down in your iPad, right?" Liam asks Louis, still bundled up in his winter blankets. "I need to send the first rough draft by midnight tonight, and the second framework in two days' time, you know this."

"I just emailed you something, hold on," Louis groans and logs into his Gmail on his iPad.

He wasn't expecting someone to have sent something too.

With a shaky hand, Louis opens the mail.

**To: Louis Tomlinson**

**From: Zayn Malik**

**Mr. Tomlinson, I apologise again for this abrupt mail but I had my assistant to get your email for… some sort of agreement. I believe I gave you enough hints that I have certain singular taste and that I'd like you to be mine with written consent. You may read this email and delete and pretend that I never sent you this but I can assure you, I am a good fuck.**

**Wishing you luck with the finals that you probably have for the Winter Semester,**

**Zayn Malik, CEO of Malik Enterprise &amp; Co., your wet dream**

_Holy shit, he knows that I know about his little kink_, Louis is screeching whilst his inner god just waves seductively. _How am I to get into this BDSM relationship again after the last time?_

**To: Zayn Malik**

**From: Louis Tomlinson**

Louis pauses, recreating what he was originally going to send.

**Yes, I'm aware that you practise BDSM but I'm afraid I need to know your personal history, like how old are you? You don't look older than twenty-five, and other stuff. I need to know your number of ex-submissive and if you had contracted HIV, AIDS or STI's from them. You know, I am only nineteen and aim to live my fullest. You haven't had me sign anything, not even an NDA so I can't promise you anything.**

**Last time I had a contract, my partner caused an electric shock that was supposed to be minor that ended up frying my motor centre, preventing me from walking for next four months so I will have a long list of hard limits.**

**Wishing you a **_**great**_** night,**

**Louis Tomlinson, a finishing and fighting a poor, bedridden roommate, ACTOR-TO-BE Drama major**

Zayn thinks this is absurd that Louis dares to be this bold to him. Sure, he wasn't sure that Louis knew how a contract for a BDSM relationship works so he didn't print out the NDA but with only one email, Louis managed to render him powerless. It's quite obvious that Louis won't be like any of his exes.

Very recently, he had a sub named Niall, who was an intern, and he had to transfer Niall to another office due to his… or their shared past.

Simply put, Zayn does not date anyone — he only fucks them hard with the consent.

"It's our last day of classes!" Liam is whining, and so is George, Louis best friend number two. George double majored in English Lit and Arts. "We must go to a bar and celebrate!"

"Besides," Liam sighs with his words. "I'll be the designated driver."

Thirty minutes later, close to 23.00, Louis finds himself more than slightly buzzed, giggling as an equally drunk bloke grinds his dick against his arse. He isn't cocky, but Louis knows that his arse is better than everyone he's seen.

"So, ass-thetic," the guy is saying, nibbling as his earlobe. "Wanna ditch this place and find our own paradise?"

"Think I'll need a name first," Louis downs the small shot glass he has. Mm, it tastes a bit watered down. "So I can scream it, yeah?"

"Call me Jeremiah," Jeremiah grins against his ear.

Louis makes his way to the small, dingy motel beds (that half the drinkers use without paying since they pay for the booze anyways) and claws at his shirt. Too tight, and too hot, he notices. The room is spinning and was Jeremiah this large?

_Oh hell, he date-drugged me!_ Louis realises with a spike of fear. He bolts for the barely-qualifying bathroom and locks the door from the inside.

"C'mon, pretty boy," Jeremiah, if that's even his real name, pounds at the door. "I'll make you feel _real_ good."

Louis can't use his iPad so he uses his phone to dial the Malik Enterprise, Bradford Office. After three rings, someone picks up.

"I need to speak to Mr. Malik please," Louis nearly screams into the phone. "I don't care if I need an appointment or whatever, I'm about to get–"

"Louis?" Mr. Malik sounds so surprised. "Why are you..?

"My friends don't know where I am in the bar at Doncaster and someone's trying t-to rape me!" Louis screeches into the mic. "I don't know how much I'll hold on, can you just please get here?"

"Give me ten."

Ten minutes later, Louis is sweating a lot. The drugs are making him consider opening the door so that he can just shag this Jeremiah and make the headache go away but he doesn't want that. He is _the _Louis Tomlinson. He will not go down without a fight!

"Now, now," Jeremiah coos just as something breaks.

"Get your filthy hands away from that door," Mr. Malik — Zayn? — sounds so threatening, so _domineering_. "He is _mine_ and no one else touches him, got it?"

The drunkard scoffs and throws a left hook.

Bad mistake.

Zayn catches the fist like it's some sort of action movie and twists it, a loud _crack!_ filling the room, resonating. He knees Jeremiah in the groin, making him double over from pain.

"I got McUugalis waiting for me in the makeshift helicopter lander," Zayn tells me, not sparing any glances towards my offender. "He's my bodyguard and takes me everywhere.

The ride to Zayn's villa was quiet, mostly because Louis hadn't a clue what to say. What, should he say 'thanks for saving my ass, you can fuck it instead'?

"I don't normally have people sleeping in my guest rooms," Zayn explains leading him to his own bedroom. Unlike what Louis hoped, there isn't a stripper pole, or any other kinky fuckery. "You and I will share a bed and in the morning, you will sign the NDA."

Louis just nods and closes his eyes.

When he opens his eyes, he's more than startled. Okay, why are all the walls no-light-can-escape black and the furniture look like they cost at least four grand? Crap, his head is just fucked, like his brain is trying to escape the skull. He can also smell some food, like breakfast sausage and waffles so he rolls out of the bed.

"You sleep late, Mr. Tomlinson," the voice should be familiar to Louis, he knows that. "Morning."

"Mr. Malik?" Louis rubs at his eyes. Right, he got piss-drunk and someone nearly raped him with that godforsaken drug. "What am I doing here?"

"You called my company and you have to thank your lucky stars that I was staying late to deal with a problem," Zayn growls out his words. "What were you thinking? With looks like that, anyone can set their eyes on you, especially whilst inebriated! You're a walking temptation!"

"Good to know you care about my safety," Louis slides onto a stool. "Is it because of a certain agreement you want me to make?"

"You'll have to sign the NDA first, Mr. Tomlinson," Zayn growls again. "For now, enjoy the breakfast I can afford to make you."

The 'breakfast he can afford to make' happens to be a full English, with the hash-brown, Italian sausages, and an omelette topped with Hollandaise sauce. Mm, if this is how he treats his subs, Louis can reconsider.

"I see you're not some stuck-up rich person who hates getting his hands dirty," Louis quips right before he stuffs his mouth with a forkful of omelette. Christ, this even tastes good, like Zayn practises cooking a lot.

"I like getting my hands dirty, especially in bed, Mr. Tomlinson," Louis almost chokes on his omelette. "Now, I've printed out the NDA whilst you were… resting so you should go over it as you eat."

The NDA isn't anything he isn't used to, just a few variations Zayn put there and Louis uses the pen Zayn got him to sign at the bottom.

"Should I know if you have your own set of — well, um — punishment part of the BDSM?" Louis, from Lukka, knows that some people are really sadistic whilst in their playroom and that's how he got electrocuted, sort of. The current control broke and instead of a light 15, he got 150 and it's not like he needed to get his heart restarted. "I already told you electro is a hard limit for me, but I'm okay with caning and whipping."

"I'd love to see your arse, jiggling as you ride me, how's that?" Zayn smirks, considerably eyeing Louis' covered arse. "I will send you the contract if you were to be my submissive, but since you signed the NDA, we can go over the basics."

"Like?" Louis spears a sausage on his fork and nips at the end with his teeth in a suggestive manner. "Do you make your subs to orgasm control/delay?"

"Sometimes, delayed gratitude makes your mind think that when you finally get it, it's more satisfactory," Zayn excuses himself to go over to the countertop and pours himself a cup of coffee. "Are you willing to give it a try?"

"I need to know more about you, Mr. Mysterious," Louis waves a hand dismissively. "How am I supposed to know that you won't hurt me?"

"We can have a week to get to know each other, if that's what you'd like," Zayn growls again. "I do that with newly trained subs and you, Mr. Tomlinson, sure as hell look like one."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not."

Zayn smiles salaciously.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Liam pretty much screeches as Louis slides out of the cab. It was a long-arsed one but Zayn paid for the full price of what must have been couple hundred.

Rich people.

"Well, I didn't plan on becoming estranged and almost raped by a bloke so we can just let it fucking go," Louis huffs. "I was at Bradford since I was too intoxicated to give Mr. Malik my own address."

"Is he one too?" Liam asks in a hushed tone.

Louis didn't plan it, but Lukka forgot to lock their room once and Liam walked in on Louis strapped to a spreader bar once. He sort of had to explain to Liam what kinky stuff he was doing with Lukka.

"I don't know, we didn't talk much," the second part was true, but the first wasn't. The 'N' in NDA stands for 'non' for a reason. "He just made me breakfast and sent me back home."

"I don't want you to get hurt like last time again." Liam states with a stoic face.

"That was an accident I won't ever repeat," Louis tells Liam. _But what if Zayn is a mistake?_

Later, after Louis changes into something more comfortable for a Saturday, he seats himself in front of his laptop and sure enough, he has a new email from his Mr. Dark Delight.

**From: Zayn Malik**

**To: Louis Tomlinson**

**I hope you got back to your flat without someone ogling your arse, Mr. Tomlinson. As I remind you, you have signed the NDA so that's partially agreeing to become my Submissive. From what I gather, you're inexperienced in this sort of world.**

**I assure you, I am not some paedophile preying on the young. You're graduating from your college at 19 and I'm only 24, Louis. The age gap shouldn't be much, and I can be a gentle lover if that's what you prefer.**

**Although, I have told you that I fuck hard, didn't I? I don't do relationships, Mr. Tomlinson, and with an arse like that, I can assure you I will fuck you in the near future.**

**Zayn Malik, CEO of the Malik Enterprise Co.**

_Holy shit_, Louis comments oh-so-colourfully. _He wants me?_ _And what about my arse?_

Zayn knows that he probably shouldn't have sent the email talking about Louis'_ arse_. Dear lord, that boy has arse rounder than any of his ex-subs. Truly, it's a gift from the gods above or some shite.

Right now, there's a stacked pile of papers he needs to sign for the big stock-hold meeting in two days and he has gone through about half of them. He has an image of Louis, butt-naked, and bound by his wrists, pinned behind, and looking up at him with his lips kiss-swollen.

He shouldn't think about a barely-legal student on his knees, no, he should pay attention to the documents he's signing. He definitely isn't hard from the image of Louis on his knees, hands bound back in submission, and asking him if he can suck him off.

_Fuck,_ Zayn quickly undoes his slacks and slides his hand in, relieving in how he went commando today. _He'll be the death of me…_

Zayn wastes no time in caressing his own dick, thumbing over the slit to smear the pre around. He uses that as lube and starts stroking himself. His thoughts are now preoccupied with Louis' slick lips around his cock, moaning as he is powerless to pleasure himself, with Zayn fucking his mouth clean as Louis whimpers. He quickens his pace, the thought of Louis begging with his eyes too much, and he comes all over his hand. He uses the tissue to clean up his mess.

_I will fuck you yet, Louis Tomlinson._

Louis has been having that _feeling _that someone was watching him.

Or he was being paranoid but he still has the _feeling_ somehow.

He was at _Kruz's_, his last shift there and of course, he runs into someone, or rather, he runs into Louis.

"Ah, Mr. Tomlinson," Zayn lips stretch into a sinful smirk. Louis' inner god does a handstand, followed by a halfway decent cartwheel. "I was looking for a cable tie."

"Um, it's at aisle 4, shelf 7," Louis remembers memorising most of the products' location as some sort of hiring process. "It's in a red box."

"_I'd love to use it_," the way Zayn says it is… sexual, no other word to describe it. "How much is it?"

"I'll take you to the counter after–"

"Here's a twenty and don't share it with someone," Zayn hisses, shoving a twenty-pound note in Louis' back pocket, maybe groping him for a microsecond too.

_The fuck was that?_

Zayn admits using the tracker to locate where Louis works at is… stalking. Louis _has_ signed the NDA so all he has to do is wait for Louis to make up his mind and sign the Contract, really. He already told Louis he won't touch the younger, eager lad without the written consent but his arse.

"Mr. Malik?" His secretary, Kieran, pokes his head through the barely opened door. "Mr. Reimlit is here."

Zayn just motions at the medium-height lad to let his business partner in.

"Ah, Zayn, I've heard about your new… partner," Mr. Reimlit, or as Zayn calls him Dickwad Number 1, smirks. After all, it was the much older lad who introduced Zayn to the sex lifestyle. "Is he trained?"

"Even if he wasn't, Reimlit, I wouldn't let you train him," Zayn smiles both wryly and sneeringly. "You are to talk about the eco trend of this week."

"I shouldn't have given you the starting money of three-hundred when you wanted to create something from the scratch," Uriah Reimlit hisses at Zayn, which he doesn't bat an eyelash at. "I can end this if I wanted to."

"I hold the name to the company's stock and even if you removed yourself, I can easily appoint a new deputy," Zayn says coldly. "You're nothing but a fucked up, shrivelled up dick."

Reimlit looks like he wants to either choke him or kick him in the balls but he has more self-control, just adjusting his tie before exiting Zayn's office room.

Life is a bitch, and so's he.

"So, how is Mr. Malik?" Liam elbows at Louis. "I don't need to be psychic to figure out he was the Bradford knight in shining armour."

"How do you — never mind," Louis is currently sat on the sofa, or at least his legs are poised there. He's doing the sit-ups the hard way. "It's not like I have a chance."

"I may have met someone," Liam giggles, an adorable sound that makes him look more like a puppy, and he can pull an impressive looking puppy dog eyes. "It was shortly after you left with that rapist and he had the most gorgeous curls ever."

George coughs, whether to let them know he was still there or his curls aren't bad, Louis will never know.

"Unless you want to tug at those curls during sex, I don't think there's a point in telling me this?" George scoffs, definitely not liking being ignored. "Did you get his mobile?"

"I wasn't drunk so yeah, I had a decently working brain," Liam scoffs. "And George, if you want to do something, fetch us two bottles of sparkling water."

George mutters something Louis doesn't catch but Liam brushes it off.

Liam looks like he wants to say something but George chooses that moment to shove the opened bottle of raspberry-flavoured sparkling water in Liam's mouth. Louis chortles, then thanks his best mate for the delivery.

"Mr. Malik looks like the type to tie you to a bed and make you choke on his dick," George suggests, opening his peach-flavoured sparkling water bottle. "I mean, from the description you two have. I won't be surprised if I caught him spanking his girlfriend."

"He told me he doesn't do girlfriends or boyfriends," Louis grumbles this time. "'I don't do boyfriends, or girlfriends for that matter. I fuck them, and I fuck them hard, is that what you wanted to hear?'"

"You have a knack of remembering people's words," George sounds impressed. "Is it the whole actor training?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Louis sips his water. Grape, yum.

"Do you think you have a chance of being discovered?" Liam asks in a super-serious tone. "You were cast as really minor extra for that show when you were, like, 13, and couple commercials but are you ready for big-shot roles?"

"I already got a talent scout from L.A.," Louis blushes. "He was at London couple weeks ago and that's why I took off for the weekend. He had a whole casting shite in the UK and he told me he liked my persona I used for the audition."

"When are you leaving for L.A., if you are?" George sounds inquisitive now. "Will you pack up and start a new life there?"

"Well — shit," Louis curses when he finds out that his webcam on his laptop was accidentally turned on. He quickly opens up his mails and sure enough, there's a new email from Zayn.

**From: Zayn Malik**

**To: Louis Tomlinson**

**I beg your pardon, Mr. Tomlinson? You failed to mention this when we met up couple days ago and as you are to be in the trial period for a week before you succumb to our agreement, I daresay you surprised me, and I don't do surprises either.**

**I will pick you up at 8.00 tomorrow.**

**Agitated, Zayn Malik, CEO of the Malik Enterprise Co.**

_Well, now I know for sure he has access to everything I own, _Louis grouses to himself. _I can just book my flight to Canada and start a new life there. Maybe Zayn won't find me there_.

Zayn hadn't the thoughts on linking his Mac to Louis', but the possessiveness he has won his conscience so he did.

He didn't expect to find Louis broadcasting himself, and how he'd move to California, sooner or later; which brings to the hurried mail he sent to Louis.

He doesn't expect an answer, explaining his situation to him like the sub he is.

Three days, and he'll change Louis' mind.

Louis knows the lowest form of intelligence is sarcasm so he knows that he has to curb in his remarks with Zayn. Stood in front of the mirror, naked, isn't being intellectual at all. He can't fucking decide what to wear, that's the thing.

He has on his striped silver boxers, but that is all he as on. (As well as some strand of dignity.) He doesn't know Zayn's type so if he is dressed in a pair of joggers and loose-fitting shirt, Zayn might as well use the loose shirt to gag him and fuck him sideways.

At the end, Louis opts for black jeans that are wee bit tight on his arse (translation: Really tight) and navy flannel topping white man tank. The flannel was newly bought when he was at the mall for George's birthday (that's been due for couple months) gift shopping.

"You might want to hurry the hell up," George grins in his voice, knowing Louis will flush at that. "Mr. Malik is tad bit worried."

Louis ignores the last comment and slides downstairs.

As per expected, Zayn is wearing formal-looking slacks, but he's wearing a black shirt and a black leather jacket on his defined torso. Today, his hair isn't topped (Louis' inner god is purring at the slight pun) into an immaculate quiff, but it's parted so that his hair's waves are shown perfectly.

"Yes, the Yorkshire tea is amazing, but I'd like to undisclose something with Mr. Tomlinson," Zayn is barking at the intimidated Liam. "You're merely his friend who happens to be on guard dog duty."

"Hi, Mr. Malik," Louis does his best to sound impartial to how Zayn's gaze switches from angry to lustful and _wanting_ in total of two seconds. "You wish to see me?"

"Ah, I told you last night that I'd take you out."

It's been twenty minutes and McUugalis, the guard, is driving Louis somewhere. Zayn is sat in the passenger side so Louis can't really see the older lad's face. Probably calculating and cold, how Louis imagines Mr. Malik to look like during business dinners.

"We're here," Zayn speaks for the first time in their awful car ride. "McUugalis will be waiting for me to call him to pick us up while we do our thing.

Louis is tad bit surprised (scratch that_ really_ surprised) when Zayn's cups his face in his large hands and kisses his forehead, too soft and feeling like a butterfly's wing.

They walk into the building and Louis is almost blinded by the décor.

The walls are blindingly white with shining silver furniture. Literally everything is either white or silver and the jewels used are what Louis suspects as blue topaz.

"This is the Winter Wonderland I'm sort of building," Zayn says with a shrug. "It's not completely finished, but the foyer is so I wanted to show you this."

"Why?"

"Because," Zayn somehow has Louis pinned to the nearest wall. "I may be in need of a lead actor for one of our gigs, _The Snow Prince._"

"Sir," Louis begins, his dick starting to react from their proximity. "I was contacted by an agent in Hollywood that my arrangements for a flat only needs my signature."

"I can easily give you Hollywood gigs even when you're working for me, _Louis Troy Austin_," _this guy has no boundaries if he knows my birth name that not even my close friends know!_ "I can give you starting salary of thirty, if that's what you'd prefer."

"Thirty-hundred?"

"Thirty-_thousand_," Zayn looks so smug, and the unresolved sexual tension in the room is tangible. "If you get the role in_ The Afire One_ as the seraph, I can guarantee you that I will follow you there."

"I did my research and fortunate for you, you've got California and New York branch in the U.S.," Louis sighs. "No matter what I do, you will keep a close eye on me."

"Don't forget Vancouver, Calgary, Québec City and Toronto, baby," Zayn smirks into his words. Crap, Louis didn't know the cities. "I can track your arse even if you were in the Gobi deserts."

"I'm still going to L.A.," Louis huffs out a breath. "You can't stop me from becoming an actor. If my role as one of the seraphim goes well, I can be a breakthrough actor and start my entire career."

"Being my sugar baby will pay you so much better," Louis chokes on air this time. "Well, you'd be my Submissive, but we can discuss that later."

"I don't even know your sexual appetite but I can tell you will let me figure that out _soon_," Louis remarks wryly. "I know you go fast."

"That obvious?" Louis can _hear_ the smirk in that tempting tone. "Darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream."

"I really wish you didn't just quote Taylor Swift," Louis makes a bad attempt at joking. "'Cause if you did, you just admitted having a long list of ex-lovers."

"She's misunderstood like most celebrities," Zayn resumes the stoic face he wears so often around Louis. "_Winter Wonderland — nothing from Frozen!"_

"I think _Frozen_ wasn't half-bad of a movie," Louis squawks. "I mean, it was the sisterly love that saved Anna."

"We all live in a gender-role place where a girl must fall in love with the good guy, hope he is her Prince Charming whilst blokes are to be the knight in shining armour who swoops the princess off of her feet. Mark my words, Mr. Tomlinson, I am the bad guy here who looks like someone's Prince Charming. Everything is fucked up and I'm fifty shades of fuckup. If you look at me, through my barriers, you can see I'm haunted by my own ghosts of the past, and new enemies in the present and future."

"For someone who is just a CEO," Louis smirks, his hands on the silver railing, "you are awfully deep."

"I truly am fifty shades of fuckup, Louis Tomlinson,"_ oh, full name, that ain't good_. "Choose wisely, little duck."

"Little duck? I feel somewhat offended," Louis huffs out a breath. "I am not little, I am of average height."

Zayn smirks and leans forward, crowding Louis against the wall.

"I can't fuck you just yet, not without you having the contract signed," Zayn's breath mingles with Louis' own. "But that doesn't mean I can't kiss you or jerk you off in public."

"That's a form of punishment if I recall correctly,_ sir_," Louis emphasises the last word, feeling proud now. "You can't bullshite me."

"_Au contraire, mon petit_," Zayn is now breathing against Louis' lips. "_Je peux faire tous les choses me plaîsir."_

Louis knows basic French due to his distant French-Belgian heritage and he did study French up to his Year 10 but he really hasn't a clue what Zayn just said in the said language.

"I can fuck you against this wall if I wanted to because _no one else will see how your face twists up with ecstasy as I make you come_," Zayn continues like the workers aren't lumbering about. "But for now, I will settle for seeing your arse jiggle as you move."

Zayn doesn't pull away until he actually slaps Louis' ass, making it bounce like he said.

Louis, by now, for sure knows that this is a game Zayn is playing. He is the mastermind behind this little gameplay and Louis is a pawn in this. The outcome of the game is dependent on Zayn's mood and Louis' movements — little and big. If Louis acts like a side bitch to Zayn, he can go back home unharmed but if he displeases his 'master', he'll be punished.

Zayn has taken Louis to the fourth floor out of six that will be built and he is amazed by how one man has enough money to build a fucking mini-amusement park kind of thing that is indoors.

Rich people.

"Liking the vendors?" Zayn smirks in that tantalising way Louis hates to love. "I tried to get them to make waffle pizzas but apparently, those are sort of expensive to make."

"I am not a teenage girl, so you needn't woo me with pizza," Louis retorts. "But they got all the Mr. Freeze's so you pass my test."

"_Only test I need to pass is the way to your heart,_ Louis," the way Zayn says it sends shivers down Louis' body — it pierces his heart. "Now, I must take you to the rooftop."

The rooftop isn't an _actual _rooftop, but the topmost level is decorated to look like one, and the transparent glass ceiling lets in all the natural sunlight. It's mid-afternoon and unusually sunny, to Louis' delight.

"I was planning on building this fun park elsewhere in Yorkshire — not Bradford for sure, but entirely not sure where else in Yorkshire either. Doncaster was my second choice to Leeds. Leeds has more population and more wealth by default. I could easily attract stressed Uni students too."

"Did you somehow know I'd be from Donny?" Louis wants to believe in fate right there and then.

"It was my intuition, Louis, let's call it that," Zayn lifts Louis' hand like he's a fucking damsel in distress and he's the knight. "I want to do so many things with you, Mr. Tomlinson."

"Send me the contract," Louis chokes out, like he can't say it in other circumstances. This guy just took him on a tour of a fun park that is yet to be open!

**This Contract is between the Dominant, Zayn Malik, and the Submissive, Louis Tomlinson. Dated at December 23****rd****, 2014, they both have signed the non-disclosure agreement afore. The subject of agreement will begin on _ (m/d) 20_(y) for a period of four months until _ (m/d) 20_(y). This contract will also become null upon request by the Submissive during the months.**

**The Dom**

**The Dom is responsible of keeping his Sub safe at all times, even from himself if that is the cause.**

**The Dom will not create a scene involving minors and/or animals.**

**The Dom will do everything in his power to train, shape, mould, educate, and educate his Sub.**

**4\. Dom will receive pleasure from the activities outlined in clause 3 above.**

**5\. Dom shall pick out the entire wardrobe of sub when they are going out in public, however, Dom may instruct sub to pick out said wardrobe and punish Sub for selecting an inappropriate outfit after Sub has received proper training on appropriate outfits for public display.**

**6\. Dom shall set up a financial account for sub in order to allow Sub to have funds to start over shall Dom and sub decide to go their separate ways for whatever reason. Should the sub materially breach this contract and Dom decides that this contract then becomes null and void these funds will not be made available to the Sub. This will consist of ten percent of any and all revenue that Sub generates while working outside the home. Said account shall require two signatures to withdraw funds.**

**7\. Dom will pay all bills from the pooled revenue of Dom and Sub.**

**8\. Dom shall read sub's journal on a regular basis and agrees to not punish Sub for anything posted therein.**

**9\. Dom shall respect and honour the invocation of the safe word (_) by Sub.**

**10\. Dom will stretch Sub's limits to help sub grow in the life and position.**

**11\. Dom will respect all hard limits of Sub.**

**12\. Dom agrees to work with sub on any new interests that Sub discovers.**

**13\. Whereas both parties will be working outside the home, Dom and Sub shall share in housework as enumerated by Dom.**

**14\. Dom shall inform sub the reason for any punishment. Periodically during the punishment Dom will remind sub the reason for the punishment although that can come from the sub in the form of "Why are you being punished?" with an appropriate response from the Sub.**

**15\. Whereas Dom believes that family is important Dom will not keep Sub from staying in touch with their family and will not unreasonably withhold trips for Sub to visit their family.**

**16\. Should the Dom allow the Sub to scene with anyone the Dom shall be present during the entire scene in order to assure that the Sub is unharmed and not forced to do anything on the Sub hard limit list.**

**The Sub**

**1\. Sub agrees to maintain body by regular bathing and all other routine body.**

**2\. Sub shall maintain clean shaven genitalia, legs and arm pits at all times, unless instructed otherwise by Dom.**

**3\. Sub agrees to study BDSM on a daily basis, including but not limited to, searching the internet, reading books, attending BDSM munches and/or other BDSM.**

**4\. Sub shall journal daily including but not limited to — thoughts, concerns, what was learned and possible new interests to explore.**

**5\. Sub agrees to accept any mark that Dom desires, anywhere on their body,**

**6\. Sub shall bring and show honour and respect to Dom at all times.**

**7\. Sub agrees to never remove ownership collar at any time (if compromised).**

**8\. Sub shall sit at the right foot of the Dom, whenever Dom is sitting, whenever and wherever feasible, if Dom requests.**

**9\. Sub is not to wear any underwear unless necessary.**

**10\. Sub will sleep naked.**

**11\. Sub shall make themselves available for use by Dom in anyway Dom desires at any-time Dom desires whenever feasible, within the terms of this contract.**

**12\. Sub shall not have any sexual contact at any time without permission from the Dom.**

**13\. Sub shall not orgasm without permission from Dom.**

**14\. Sub shall not invoke the safe word unless absolutely necessary.**

**15\. Sub agrees to allow Dom to scene with others as long as there is no penile penetration.**

**16\. Sub agrees to service in anyway, within the terms of this contract, anybody Dom desires. Dom will be present at all times during these activities to make sure that Sub stays safe.**

**17\. If Dom and sub are present at an event and sub witnesses something they desire to experience Dom will not unreasonably withhold permission of Sub to participate.**

**18\. Should Dom and Sub find a mutually agreeable partner(s) who fits into the family dynamics well, Sub agrees to accept said partner(s) into the family. Dom, Sub and potential new partner(s) will sit down together to draft a mutually acceptable contract between all parties involved. The new contract may or may not replace this one.**

**19\. Sub shall count each stroke when being punished by flogging, caning, etc. and also must thank Dom following each stroke.**

**Appendices**

**1.1 Soft limits**

\- **Caning**

\- **Whipping**

\- **Spanking**

\- **Riding crops**

\- **Chains and/or handcuffs**

\- **Spreader bars**

\- **Suspension (Hard limit)**

\- **Nipple suspensions (Hard)**

**1.2 Hard limits**

\- **Gagging**

\- **Double penetration (compromised)**

\- **Anal sex toys (butt plugs, anal beads, eggs, etc.)**

**1.3 Punishment**

\- **Scale of 1-10 on how much can be received.**

**The Submissive, Louis William Tomlinson, will agree to be the Dominant's, Zayn Javadd Malik, for next four months after he signs the Contract on the given space below.**

**20 _ _(mm) _(dd)**

**(**_**signature of the Submissive)**_

_Well fuck,_ Louis curses inside his head.

He prints out the contract and looks over at the list of things. Since he's the Sub here, he can't get his way out of the soft limit, hardly, but double penetration? He can very well go his entire life without being double stuffed, thank you very much. He decides to hide the papers in the yellow file folder he never uses, and shoves it in the bottommost drawer of his desk.

Louis checks the time and it's almost midnight and he decides to send a little mail to Zayn.

**To: Zayn Malik**

**From: Louis Tomlinson**

**Seriously? I don't get a say in the soft limits? Yeah, I've spanked and whipped before but suspensions have got to be hard limits or **_**not considerable**_** at all. Nope, nada, zilch. And what the fuck? Double penetration? Do you honestly think I'll let **_**two**_** Doms fuck me just because you feel like it? Unless the third person is ridiculously hot with posh accent and mesmerising eyes, I say a big fucking no to that.**

**I will sign the contract after you fix things that I've pointed out.**

**Kissing the screen,**

**Louis Tomlinson, amateur Hollywood movie-star-to-be**

"_I told you, you are mine, Mr. Tomlinson,"_ _Zayn growls into his ear, both of them buck naked. "Tell me what you desire, and I shall grant you that."_

"_I want you inside of me," the words come out as a series of whines and Zayn slaps his buttocks. "Sir." Louis adds hesitantly._

"_Good boy, Louis," Zayn smirks and his stance is more… domineering. Exerting power and sensual promises. "Get on your knees and go _under_."_

_Louis knows enough about the BDSM to know that means to get into the mind-set of a brainless submissive. Louis parts his thighs, his hands grasping his ankles, and casts his gaze down. Every rustle of Zayn's movements arouse him and since they're both naked, Louis' dick doing a stand is very visible to Zayn. He can hear the air whooshing as Zayn tests the brown plaited riding crop he has and Louis can _feel_ himself leaking. Zayn brushes the crop under Louis' chin, making him look up._

_All the playfulness is gone and stood before Louis is the Dominant Zayn, his gaze imperative, impassive, and of course, _immaculately _sexy. The gaze is smouldering yet cold, light but shadowed, and commandingly pliant._

"_Do as I say, got it, pet?" Zayn orders and Louis nods. "Lie on your back, baby."_

_Louis does as he is told and he regrets how angrily red his length looks compared to his winter-pale skin. His balls are having a constipation, for fuck's sake!_

_Zayn runs the leather around his face and stops at his lips, a silent request to wet it. Louis suckles on the leather plaits until Zayn pulls it out and slashes it down his chest mercilessly. Louis yelps out from the pleasurable pain, and before Louis can do anything, the plaits caress his nipple, hardening them to the full, aching beads. He doubts he can come like this but Zayn continues with his assault, the heaviness in his balls getting worse as Zayn rubs and teases his nipples. Only when Louis starts to drip from his head does Zayn pull the riding crop away, to Louis' utmost dismay. Louis wants to protest but a biting slash goes across his hips, too close to his strained dick. Zayn brings the crop to his mouth, which he tastes his own eagerness from. Zayn smirks again before slashing the crop against the base of his pubic hair this time. Louis arches his back and comes harder than he ever has which –_

Louis jerks awake with a wet spot in his boxers.

Louis has most of his things packed for his _business_ meeting at Los Angeles and he's bringing only a week's worth of clothes. By that, of course he means one pair of jeans, three tees, and two pairs of boxers. (Plus ones extra pair.)

"Be careful when you're there," Liam hugs him at the airport a bit lingeringly. "Call me when you arrive, yeah?"

"Yeah, and please do let Mr. Malik I'm sorry to postpone our little date."

Louis curses when he finds out that his flight has been upgraded to first-class, per Zayn's little doing, no doubt. He gets that he signed the fucking NDA and that as a Dom Zayn needs to make sure Louis is safe but this is overboard. (A bit of pun intended.) A flight isn't all that threatening, number of turbulences uncounted.

_**To Zayn**_

_**I must say, you upgrading my flight is a bit of a boundary-stepper. I had a young man named Austin giving me a full-body massage so that was **_**really**_** good**_

Louis smirks at the text he sent Zayn. Yeah, someone gave him a massage but it wasn't a _full-body massage_ like he told Zayn. Just his shoulders and back, perhaps.

The reply is immediate.

_**From Zayn**_

_**You'd better be joking, Mr Tomlinson, or I will have you gagged and bound in the cart for the luggage next time.**_

_Okay then, Mr Fun Killer_, Louis frowns at the response text.

After he retrieves his luggage — one large one for his clothes, smaller one for his personal items like his razor and hair spray — he finds the _Welcome to LA, Louis!_ picket easily. The man holding the sign is young, barely older than Louis himself, and has an earpiece in his right ear. There are double-piercings on both ears, a cartilage stud on the left shell.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tomlinson," the welcoming person sounds surprisingly British. Louis also notices the younger — probably — bloke has dark blond hair. "I was born in England but moved here as a young age to be bodyguards for actors and shite."

"Your name?" Louis can guess he's already got a bodyguard, whoa.

"McVey," he gets a polite nod.

Louis learns on the ride to the _Silver Wings_ agency that James (McVey) is only twenty-two and trained in martial arts and loves to work out (duh). He also informed Louis that _Silver Wings _is not a bad place to start with, all the rivalry with _Angelfire_ very near them.

"You've got a boyfriend, Mr. Tomlinson?" McVey asks with a blush. "I'm pretty sure it's overrated, but with an arse like that, you couldn't possibly do girlfriends."

"I've someone special,"_ that I can possibly enter a BDSM relationship with, yeah_. "He's back in England but we'll keep in touch."

"_The Afire One _is our best pre-production set for late-March or early-April release date," McVey goes on. "You got quite an important role as the youngest seraph, soon to be tainted by the Devil."

"The Devil is rumoured to be portrayed by Lyssa," McVey shrugs. "I may have overheard the producers saying 'fuck the stereotypes, the Devil can be a woman if I want it to be!'"

"Sounds like typical Mikaels if you ask me," Louis scoffs when the chauffeur opens the door for him. "I mean, I've heard the rumours."

"Your phone is ringing," is all McVey says before leaving Louis in the elevator.

"Hel — hi Mr. Malik," Louis smirks into the phone. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"_I know where you are, Mr. Tomlinson,"_ Zayn rasps into the phone._ "You're at Hollywood Boulevard, the headquarters of _Silver Wings_. I still am ten steps ahead of you."_

"You mean you tracked my phone with the locating thingie,"Louis growls. "You can't do that anymore!"

"_You read over our contract, which means you have some intention of being my Submissive, dearest Louis,"_ the purr is dangerously sexual. Predatory. _"You will be mine, as I am yours."_

Louis counted to ten before opening the door to the executive producer's room. Mr. Richardson, looking about 50, smiles when he walks in. He hopes that his burgundy-coloured chinos and pure white silk shirt aren't too… flashy.

"Ah, Mr. Tomlinson, you have our warmest welcome," Mr. Richardson begins. "We've seen your audition tape and I must say, the way you immersed yourself into your character in that monologue was more than impressive."

"I know my role as the fledgling seraph is a huge step from local adverts from back home," Louis does his best to ignore the vibrations near his dick from the phone. "I was lucky enough to make it to the audition."

"Perhaps, but you can be a rising star, heck, all your co-stars already adore you! One of them is from Leeds, did you know that?"

"Leeds is in Yorkshire…" Louis says in a small voice. "I was homebound in Doncaster for most of my life, Mr. Richardson."

"What a fortune it is for _Silver Wings_ to have you recruited then!" Mr. Richardson lets out a hearty chuckle. "Now, you have gotten your script, am I correct?"

"I read it on the way here but I don't get why you'd cast me so urgently, Mr. Richardson," Louis replies honestly. "I'm not fit for this role."

"I get that you're openly gay but that's what acting is for, young Louis," Mr. Richardson pushes a cup of tea towards Louis. "Lyssa is thrilled to have a new face, and must I say, she thinks you're a keeper."

"I have one sex scene with her and I'd like to demand you take that out," Louis seethes, his eyes burning with the fury he knows reflected there. "You can't randomly have me make love to a girl on-screen for my debutante, you know this, or you'll find yourself another rising star."

Zayn can feel his palms twitching as he waits for Louis' reply. Both his text messages and emails aren't checked, and he wants to curse the 8-hour difference between them. Really, it's not his fault his soon-to-be Submissive is outspoken and quirky, not to mention _difficult_.

"McUugalis," Zayn summons his guard and he appears within a second. "Can you track down Mr. Tomlinson's mobile?"

Two minutes later, the location is the Hollywood Boulevard and Zayn reckons it's for his job interview, if he can call it that. He sends a quick text saying he knows where Louis is, if he were to save him like a damsel in distress.

An hour passes by and Louis is still yet to reply so Zayn sends another email, this time with the rectified appendices for the Contract. He is passing time by playing Temple Run 2 on his phone.

_**from Louis**_

_**God you're so controlling, you control freak! Thought I'd just leave you like this?**_

The reply Zayn gets is _so_ Louis, _so_ expected of him. Zayn checks his emails.

**From: Louis Tomlinson**

**To: Zayn Control Freak Malik**

**Dear Mr. Malik, I'm pleased how you changed the appendices so that the soft and hard limits are changed slightly. I'm not, however, okay with how the double penetration stays there. I know you have a thing for my arse but I do not wish to have more than one person having sex with me, once in a life time is the limit for me. The nipple suspension is definitely my hard limit but normal suspension can stay as a soft one. I've my own vibrators, okay? I'm very acquainted with something vibrating against that spot I shall not write an email about. Butt plugs are okay, if they are used as foreplay, but you can't have a butt plug and a cock ring on me at the same time, got it?**

**Oh, I'm announcing that I've got the part as **_**Uriel**_** in **_**The Afire One**_**, isn't that good? I get to explore my acting in L.A., **_**and**_** get tanned for just being outside! Being pale isn't good for our skin health, Mr. Kinks. I am informing you that as I currently type this, I have the scarf I wore to your interview, the one you told me you'd bind me with as you fuck me.**

**Anywhore, as of today, I am staying in L.A. for a while, have a good day, Mr. Malik.**

**With jiggling arse,**

**Louis Tomlinson, Uriel the Archangel**

Louis well knows that he overstepped his boundaries but eh, life's what you make it. He called McVey and told him he accepted with minor — um — fixes. His new bodyguard told him he'll pick him up at 7.30 in the morning to drive him to the filming location in Sacramento.

Dressed only in a bath towel, Louis looks at the fogged up mirror. His collar bones look more protruding from working out excessively for his _angel-ready_ body for last three weeks. He can tell he lost at least 5 pounds of flesh and gained twice that in muscles. (He might have checked out how his thighs look thicker due to the workouts.) He clears up the mist and _really_ looks at him. His jaw looks sharper, his eyes lighter shade of blue. The stupid Rovers number tattoo he has on his chest doesn't look all that much better. He should feel tiniest bit of vanity for checking himself out but look at him, he's fucking hot. He pools the towel around his feet and suppresses a giggle on how his dick size is constant. (Constant since he was seventeen, thank you very much.) He can't really expect his dick to grow from exercises, can he? His arse looks as voluptuous as ever and a part of him wants Zayn to squeeze it, slap it, and maybe claim him as his.

Louis missed his 6.45 alarm and barely had time to get dressed in dark wash skinny jeans and a Green Day t-shirt before James showed up to his suite. Actually, he was just putting on a beanie to hide his hideously unmade hair when the body guard showed up. He unlocked the door and just followed James to the van.

"As I told you, this won't be an easy feat to you," McVey (should he call McVey James? Nah.) starts, "you are unknown but when you step inside the set, you are no longer Louis Tomlinson the graduate, but Louis Tomlinson the movie star. They don't care if you're a newbie, you'll be treated like anyone else. If you fuck it up, you fuck it up, no do-overs."

"Geez, you're supposed to give me a pep talk, not bring me down," Louis rolls his eyes. "So, if the filming is almost wrapped up, how come the most important-ish role was cast the last?"

"You were discovered long before your audition, Mr. Tomlinson," McVey chews on his lower lip. "The casting executive, she has a niece who went to Doncaster College with you. She taped your _Macbeth_ monologue and showed that to her so she knew you had what we were looking for. As you know, _Silver Wings_ is an agency, as well as a movie company. We knew we had to at least put an audition so that we won't be criticised by the media of how we drafted you."

Louis wants to scream bloody murder but he can't back down now. He got a fucking _major_ part and he can easily become the next Jonny Depp, for Christ's sake.

"Between you and I," Louis begins threateningly, his lips twitching up into a grin. "I do not like being lied to. Don't let the others know you told me about this… arrangement; it will only make me look weak."

"Already thinking like a pro, Mr. Tomlinson," McVey bows his head respectfully. "I shall be quiet from now on."

Louis feels his jaw dropping to the ground when he sees his own trailer. There's a _small_ walk-in closet full of the costumes and some he can use as his own. He doesn't know for sure, but he keeps the clothes from here or summat.

"This is all mine?" Louis arches a brow at his makeup/stylist. "Holy shite, I should've become an actor quicker."

"For today's roll, you need to wear black jeans, black shirt and a black duster coat," Melissa, his stylist, tells him. "You are on in 15."

Louis has half a mind to remind that he isn't Castiel from Supernatural.

In exactly fourteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds, he rushes out of his trailer and bumps into someone who smells strongly of woodsy cologne and citrus.

"I'm sorry, sir, I was just–"

"Louis?"

Louis does a double-take at the familiar voice and sure enough, it's his primary school friend, Connor Ball.

**(Surprise Connor POV to see how it goes)**

Connor scratches above his eyebrow piercing when he sees the familiar shape and form of Louis Tomlinson. His other co-stars were talking about a newbie from Doncaster but never in a million years did the Scot-born English actor think that he'd meet Louis again.

"You're the one who got Uriel?" Connor asks after a bro-hug. "Dude, I thought you'd be some emo kid from Yorkshire!"

"You thought wrong," Louis huffs, giving him a sassy look that he retained from the eight-year-old self from such long time ago. "I didn't know you'd be the Leeds actor!"

Connor didn't say much, but one of the reasons why he left Doncaster for northern part of Yorkshire in Leeds was because of his growing affection for Louis. Being best friends, he didn't want to ruin that so before the secondary school began, he left for Leeds with his parents. He got into a singing gig, which turned to acting soon enough. He hopped on a plane to LAX and became a full-time actor with his breakthrough portrayal of_ The Hunted_ main character, Lee Price.

That was last year so he wasn't expecting Louis to know about his fame… yet.

"They told you about a Leeds-native?" Connor arches a brow. "They didn't tell me _you_ were gon' be Uriel."

"Is there anyone else you know from Donny?" Louis smirks at him. God, that smirk. "I'm sort of escaping from my almost-boyfriend."

"You are a shit friend, Louis, 'cause Liam told me about your recent ex," Louis blushes noticeably. "I didn't know you were into kinky–"

"ACTORS IN PLACE IN 3" The slater yells at them and that cues their catch-up conversation to end. He throws one last look at Louis' arse since he isn't required for the first two hours of filming.

He likes having Louis back.

_Well shit, Connor is here and Liam told him about Lukka_, Louis growls as he adjusts his silver cashmere scarf._ No wonder Liam looked so troubled about sending me off to L.A._

"Uriel?" His co-star, Lyssa, is supposed to be the master seductress who veers Louis' character, Uriel, from his duties. "I was afraid you were–"

"CUT!" The director with French last name barks out. "You sound so robotic — forced. Remember that the Dark Star is the epitome of seduction and tainting, she isn't an amateur."

They go on for two hours and they manage to get about ten minutes of screen time and LaBeulla, the director, keeps faulting Lyssa. Apparently, being new and startled, Louis is digesting his role perfectly.

"You're supposed to have a sultry tone, Lyssa! You sound like a prostitute who's about to have her twentieth customer that day!"

"Mr. LaBeulla?" Connor shows up, probably for his due scene. "The producers told me that Louis is… gay in real life."

"And?" The director fumes.

"The writers want a proto where Uriel meets Ezekiel for the first time, my character, and mistakenly thinks that Ezekiel wants to help him, when he is a fallen one."

"Fine. Lyssa," the actress looks like a deer caught in the headlights. "You are on hold for your role."

"Pretend that I'm Zayn," Louis wants to question how Connor knows.

"Oh, Uriel," Connor sounds more… empowering with his actor voice. Commanding. "You finally found me, my little fledgling."

"Are you Ezekiel?" Louis manages not to squeak. "The Strong one?"

"Yes, my child," the wing model they have on their back is quite heavy in Louis' opinion. "I am who you are looking for."

"Your wings are magnificent," Louis ad-libs, not knowing what else to say. "Deepest shade of magenta and red, my lord."

"I am Strength incarnated, remember, young one?" Louis doesn't know if Connor is acting or actually being playful. "I am strong in _everything_, fledgling. A lot of stamina."

He knows that the original line is more gender-role-controlled, less sexual sounding.

"Is that so?" Louis knows damn well that Uriel is the innocent one, not tainted by human plague — emotions. "My lord, I am up for learning things."

"Humans are impure, Uriel," Connor's lips twitch into a grin. "You are to remain pure as a seraph."

"I can see no point in doing so," Louis dares with the ad-lib again. "I am here to guise myself as a human, protecting the city after all."

This is the big kissing scene that was _supposed_ to lead to the Devil and Uriel fucking but Louis doesn't know how the revised one goes. Connor — no,_ Ezekiel _— leans in and Louis does the same. When their lips touch, it's nothing like how playfully teasing Zayn is. Connor kisses like a starving lion, his claws sinking into his back as if to paralyse him from the get-go. Connor's hands are rough, like he still had the plans of becoming a guitarist. His arse is being groped, too harsh for his liking. There's no one yelling 'cut!' or anything for that matter and this is only the first take of this new scene. Louis can't find himself to be aroused like his character was supposed to be, but Connor is aces at kissing. The Doncaster-native is half-hard by the time Connor pushes him onto the bed, a smirk forming on his devious, impish face. Louis growls and rips the buttons from Connor's stupid fake black silk shirt and marvels in the pale expanse of skin there. His _character_ doesn't know anything about sex and seduction but he sure as hell does. Connor mumbles something about suckling his nipples and Louis notices a small cross tattoo right above the left nipple. Hm, airbrushed? Louis attaches his lips to the hardened nub without much question, lapping and stroking it, his hand massaging Connor's balls (ha, he's funny) through the jeans. To his dismay, it seems that Connor is commando. Louis slides his hand into the jeans and sure enough, he can feel the bare cock there. He pushes Connor more into the mattress with a devious smirk of his own, straddling the slightly younger lad's waist.

_Laissez la drôle initie._

Zayn hasn't heard from Louis for two days now, so it's in his every right to be concerned. From what he's heard from McVey, Louis got hired, yes, but his co-star is his childhood friend, Connor Samuel John Ball, and Zayn has a minor in behavioural psychology.

One of the few reasons why you'd re-interact with someone from ages ago, when you haven't before, is that you developed feelings for them beforehand.

Louis thinks this kiss is aces, given how little him is excited and his inner god is rearing for more. Hell, his inner god never has been this stoked, the near-kiss experiences with Fifty Shades uncounted. Connor is now groping his arse without much hesitance and the director is muttering something in French.

(Louis catches something along the lines of _'ils peuvent se futre sûr l'ecran!'_)

Connor tugs at Louis' jeans and he helps him with it, not bothered by how his arse is fully on display for the cameras. The movie has an R18 rating, so they can actually fuck for all they care. (Louis didn't think he'd lose his screen-sex-virginity this soon though.) Louis wants to ask Connor what the fuck he's doing but he smirks into the kiss, slapping his arse not so tenderly. Louis moans at the contact, his back arching automatically, and Connor takes that as an advantage and circles his hole with his thumb.

Now, Louis knows that angels aren't supposed to fuck but Uriel is a young, inexperienced fledgling who gets seduced by at least two other angels. Ezekiel was originally his mentor so the fucking they're acting isn't supposed to happen at all. Connor seems to have caught on the thought-train because his kissing tactics changed; instead of probing, questionably taciturn kisses, their lips are now moulded together, like making new shapes. Louis lets out a pornstar-esque moan, embarrassingly loud but the director and the audio jockeys just nods and mumble words of encouragement.

Soon enough, Louis and Connor are both butt-naked and Louis is below Connor. The camera turned off for ten minutes to give them time to prep for the sex scene.

"I can't fucking do this!" Louis yells at Connor whilst they're alone together. "I mean, they're gonna make us actually fuck?"

"There are ways to make it look like I'm actually feckin' ye, yeah," Connor sounds more Scottish then Louis has ever heard. "Angles and the place yer thrusting into. Instead of your actual arse, I just aim for the fleshy arse-cheeks so the sounds are same nonetheless."

"So you had sex scenes before," Louis smiles wryly. "How am I this unlucky?"

"With that arse, you should've considered pornstar too," Connor jokes to enlighten the mood. "Unless they want close shot, I won't have to finger you or wank ye."

_That's really reassuring,_ Louis thinks snidely.

The camera rolls on again for take one, scene two. Both naked, Louis (Uriel) and Connor (Ezekiel) are snogging, with Uriel pinned under Ezekiel.

"Now, now," Connor smirks down at him. "Be a good boy, yeah?"

Louis nods, waiting for the sex scene to begin. It's nothing like he imagined, having someone fuck your buttocks. It's like he's being penetrated without actually being perpetrated. Connor starts to make sex noises, grunts and moans alike, so Louis copies, doing his best to sound like his prostate is being–

_Zayn draped over him, his ankle cuffed to the bedpost, his arms bound on his back in submission, and Louis is panting like a whore. He can clearly see his own eyes from the ceiling, made up of mirrors, and the lust in Zayn's caramel-hued ones above him. And maybe, just as the inner god hopes, there's a spark of love there too. Zayn has his cock covered with a condom, shiny from the lube. His hole is dripping with the lube, drilled by an anal vibrator. His arse stings from the cat o' nine tails and yes, this is what he's definitely craving–_

"Cut!" The director sounds pleased and Louis is brought back to reality and his cheeks flush when he realises he actually has come all over his chest. Connor smirks — for the thousandth time, it seems — and actually licks off his seeds from his abs. The AJ makes sure to capture Louis' pant and the VJ captures the facial expression perfectly.

_Well fuck_.

Louis has reviewed the contract and he's at the bottom part, where he's supposed to sign.

**20 _ _(mm) _(dd)**

**(**_**signature of the Submissive)**_

_Well fuck,_ Louis curses inside his head, vaguely reminded of the first time he's read this. _How the hell did I get here?_

Zayn is beyond furious when McVey tells him about the little scenario at the set. Instead of an intense make-out session, the little bugger he'd like to call Louis fucking Tomlinson went for the full sex scene, and if McVey's right, he even_ came_.

"Oh, my sweet little Louis," Zayn grins as he rings up his personal flight attendant. "You will see why only I get to come as you become _mine._"

It's been a week since his acting career began — at least in the terms of filming — and, of course, the producer and writers decided to have one more sex scene.

"This time, it's different," Julianne, the chief executive producer explains. "Uriel is confused with all the human experiences, like the love he thinks he has for Ezekiel. Of course, he's yet to find out the Ezekiel is the commander of the Fallen, but that's for the second movie. If you sign the renewed contract–" Louis almost chokes at the mention of the legality paper. "–it will now say you will agree for the second movie, _The Fallen Blaze_."

"Fallen blaze?" Louis actually has _just_ changed into his usual, in-character outfit of all-black with black duster coat attire. "As in, he is a fallen seraph?"

"You will be the lead role this time, not just a main role. I do hope you know the difference between the two," Julianne sounds patronising. Of course he does, lead means Elena from TVD whilst main means Bonnie or Caroline. (He might still be one of the TVD fans who is sobbing over how Bonnie and Jeremy are separated.) "As the newly fallen one… we can go over this after our last scene today."

"Connor is fond of you," the writer, Kyla, tells Louis like it's a secret. "He didn't mention it or let it show, but when we told him we were to have a cast from England, he looked like he was expecting something."

"Oh?" His stylist — whose name he's already forgotten — does a final touch to his 'perfect scraggy look'. "I hadn't seen him in ages."

"He has a Scottish accent he hides with his English one, Mr. Tomlinson," the way Julianne's grey-blue eyes glint is more than a little bit intimidating. "Be careful with a human heart, Louis, since you can either be the reason it beats for, or stops."

"Alright, Act 17, Scene 5 — The Truth I, Take 4, GO!" LaBeulla barks out.

"Oh, brother," Connor-Ezekiel smirks at Louis-Uriel, the scene right after Uriel witnesses Ezekiel killing an innocent and honing off the life force out of her. "You really thought I was the one you're in love with? How stupidly naïve."

_Are you talking to me or my past mistakes?_

"Ze-Ezekiel," Louis is broken, just his character or his emotional well-being, he doesn't know yet. "I can see the future for us as you reunited in His glory."

"His glory?" The contempt in Connor's blue eyes are seething — malicious, even. "You really think I care about that old fart who's all about 'love thy enemies'? Think again, little brother, I will_ never_ go back crawling."

_Crawling back to me or English in general?_ Louis finds himself pondering. He knows that this is a lead-up to the second — and thankfully, last — sex scene in this movie.

"Fuck you," Louis thinks it was more of a real life thing than his character speaking the written lines. "I wish I never–"

"Never what, baby?" Connor is taunting again, his eyes alit with cold amusement. "Met me? Without me, you are nothing but a puppet of Him."

This is the part where Uriel loses it and lunges at his senior with the heavenly afire sword but instead of that, Louis just attacks Connor with his lips. He's trying to chase away the haunting memories of Zayn, he realises halfway through. He wants a normal life with a normal person, instead of the kinky fuckery shite he has to deal with Zayn. Connor seems too surprised to kiss back but they end up naked like the script and that's when the director cuts the outtake.

There's a short ten-minute break between the scenes (they're moving onto Act 17 Scene 6 and 7 Take 1 right after) and Louis is beyond nervous. He signed the fucking NDA so he's sort of cheating on how he's supposed to be Zayn's only lover. The NDA doesn't say that he can't fuck someone else, but Zayn knows that he was considering to sign the Contract.

"Now," Louis' stylist starts. "I know you're new in this… industry but screen-sex is not supposed to be real for the both parties. Just listen to me," she snaps when Louis opens his mouth. "Connor is relatively new and we see the way he glows whenever he's near you. I have to be a fool not to see that he is deeply in love with you."

"That's bunch of bollocks," Louis scoffs. "He is my old friend, surely he has his feelings checked for."

"I can assure you, Mr. Tomlinson," the stylist's lips twist into a sneer. "With someone like you, you're a hard one to let go."

Louis is butt-naked on the set once more and he feels somewhat, slightly, just a smidgen more confident about the scene, _Act 17 Scene 6/7 Take 1 of The Truth II._ Connor is yet to rid himself of the robe that does little in hiding his dignity. The Scot-born actor is tanned from the L.A. sun and Louis finds himself smiling.

Zayn needn't worry about his role with Connor, if that's the case.

No matter what happens on _set_, his heart purely beats for Zayn.

"LAX, this is Zephyr Justice speaking," Zayn speaks into the earpiece as he pilots his private jet. "I am to inform you that I land in about two hours."

"McVey, where the fuck are you?" Louis hisses into his newly-bought iPhone 6S as he waits for his bodyguard to make a reappearance since the third last day of filming the movie _The Afire One_ is over now. "Get your muscly arse over here or you're fired!"

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Tomlinson,"_ it sounds like there are a lot of people surrounding him. _"I got strict orders from my boss that I was to pick up an ambassador or something from the LAX."_

_Fuck, I'm gonna enjoy talking to this person,_ Louis comments bitterly.

"Hello, Louis," Zayn's lips twitch just a tiny bit in the way that suggests that Louis is fucked. "I'm here on a business trip for my L.A. branch and McVey picked me up so…"

Louis gulps audibly.

"Have you made up your mind yet?"

_No_.

"Yes."

**(Because I'm not a tease, here's the rest of the fic, which is a marathon of smut, FUCKING R-RATED SO IF YOU AREN'T OKAY WITH THE FOLLOWING — gagging, bondage, pain inflicting, sex toys (anal beads, vibrators, dildos, eggs, etc.), double p-word, orgasm denial/delay, punishment, forced consensual sex, role-play, or anything that is practised in BDSM (sometimes pet-play as well) you may skip to my next author's note)**

"Kinky fuckery," Louis mumbles to himself as McVey excuses himself, dropping them off at Zayn's luxury Hyatt hotel. "Tell me, did you just magically teleport you here because my bodyguard is secretly a spy for you?"

"I flew here with my private jet, in which I'd love to fuck you," Zayn's words hold nothing but sexual prowess. "Where's the goddamn scarf, Louis?"

"It's not around my neck, is it? Would you like a collar so I can be_ sub_dued?" Louis wants to pat his own back for the snarky reply and his inner god does a backflip. "I mean, that can be arranged, sir."

"Oh Louis," the salacious smirk is back in its rightful place. "You think I don't control you?"

Louis shakes his head at the precise time Zayn pounces on him; a lion hunting his gazelle is how it feels like to Louis. The weight atop his own isn't displeasing, but Zayn's posture is. Zayn starts to grind his hips into Louis in a staccato, his hand on Louis neck, squeezing just hard enough to force Louis into looking up at his amber depths. The master seducer, Zayn fucking Malik, looks like he owns every part of Louis and Louis knows that now.

"Little duck," Zayn purrs out the words as if to test them. "You think I can't do anything to you but I will, and I can, have you bound to this bed within a minute, have a dildo shoved in your tight arse and fuck you with it until you can't come anymore."

Truth be told, Louis wants that to happen.

"But alas, you're just a rookie," Zayn dips his head to press a wet kiss to Louis' jaw, lips grazing against his stubble. "I am a man of my word and tonight, I will fuck you, with or without the signed contract."

"Is that what you want?" The tears stain his words, stricken with fear. _Fear? _"Use me for my body and leave me?"

"I have so many plans for you, _mon petit_," Zayn whispers in a hushed promise. "We have so much to discover together, but for now…"

Thirty minutes later, Louis is bound to the bed with the spreader bars on his ankles, barely 45cm apart, and his wrists are bound with bondage tapes. He is also gagged, the rubber ball tasting weird against his tongue each time he pants, or tries to breathe through his mouth. He can see how naked and vulnerable he is, and Zayn is still fully clothed.

"Would you like some water, baby?" Zayn's voice is what Louis found to be the Dominant Tone, all the playfulness and teasing gone. The left is his hard, calculating whisper that is resonating, echoing. "Oh right, you're gagged because you didn't behave, did you, pet?"

Louis thought he could nod, but the fucking ball made him choke on it as the head movement caused it to roll against his tonsils. The gag is to keep Louis from verbal disobedience, not becoming a choking hazard!

"I think you need to be reminded why you're _mine_," Zayn smirks, the brown plaited leather riding crop biting at his chest. "You came here without my permission, that's strike one. You kissed someone, strike two. Fucking someone? _Strike three_."

The way Zayn says 'strike three', it renders Louis powerless and he feels like he's already in subspace, even without the anal intercourse. Louis whines into the gag, knowing the toy has absorbed all the volume, making it impossible for Louis to convey his 'yes, sirs'.

"Now, now, I must go easy on you, dearest Louis," the bastard is enjoying this, the working part of Louis's brain realises with cold contempt. "I will punish you accordingly, but I like teasing you to the brink of ecstasy, and I'm the only one allowed to tell you when to come."

Louis nods shallowly, careful not to make the ball gag him again.

"I'm going to use the crop to make you aroused, begging for my cock, alright, baby?" One nod. "We haven't established on the safe-word, and you're conveniently gagged, so if you're uncomfortable and feeling unsafe, cross your forefinger and the middle one, your ring finger and pinkie folded, and your thumb erect. Practise it." Louis does as he's told. "Good boy." A stinging slap to his hips, close to his leaking and abandoned shaft.

Zayn doesn't say much before the leather bites into Louis' nipples, making him fully hard to his dismay. He wasn't the one to like nipple play, but the way Zayn does it is so confident.

Zayn smirks down at the submissive, his lips twitching into that sensual promise Louis knows and loves so much before the riding crop comes slashing down his chest. The biting sting is null, only focus of Louis being his aching hole dripping with Zayn's cum.

"I know you were tested for all the possibly sexually contracted diseases, and so was I. I don't do condoms, since those are unnecessary for the 'kinky fuckery'."

_Anal creampie, yay,_ Louis scoffs internally. The thought of Zayn's seeds dripping from his hole oddly arouses him.

"Now, now," Zayn begins with a teasing tone, subtly changing from his brooding Dom tone. "You know the hard limits you've got, and I think I can train you for that a little… don't you?"

Louis has half a mind to say 'hell fucking no!', but recalls that there's a motherfucking gag ball in his throat.

"I have an anal dildo, you see?" Louis doesn't really know the difference between an anal dildo and a plug. Plug stays in whilst the dildo does the thrusting, maybe. "I'm going to fuck you with it dry for the disobeying you gave me a week ago."

He knows now is a really good time to use the hand signal to get the fuck out but Zayn inserts the toy, making Louis choke on his moans. The dildo is short, not even six inches, but it makes up for the length (Louis_ so_ did not giggle inside his head) with the width, wider than most anal toys. Louis keens and rocks his buttocks against the toy and Zayn slaps him with the crop.

"You can't ride the dildo until and/or unless I tell you to, pet," Zayn comes back to the Possessive/Controlling Dom tone. "Arch your back and let me fuck you hard, until your cock is bobbing and begging for a release, yeah?"

"Yes, master," something called a common sense Zayn sort of got into pet-play, a form of role-play that wasn't even on the list; Louis wants to talk about it after this amazing sex marathon. Well, he mumbled the words against his gag ball — the sound was swallowed, pun intended.

Zayn strikes at Louis' abs with the crop this time, leaving welts in their wake. Louis groans as the pain criss-crosses with the pleasure, the pressure in his balls increasing at an alarming rate. Being the good submissive he is (not), he clenches his teeth tighter in effort to keep the orgasm from happening.

"So tight, aren't you?" Zayn purrs, the dildo sliding into its entirety, making Louis' anal sphincters contract against his will. "Bet I need your spit to lubricate you. Fuck, I'll fuck your mouth with you on your knees next time."

Louis isn't the expert on non-contract sex in a BDSM relationship, but he's sure as fuck that he needs to sign for a next time.

"Sit up, baby," Zayn instructs; Louis obeys, ignoring how the leather cuffs are biting into his wrists. "Such voluptuous arse you've got, baby." Zayn marvels, and Louis barely catches on the body worship act.

Zayn is gentle this time, his hand caressing Louis' arse like a lover's touch — as soft as a butterfly's wing on a summer breeze. He's surprised, with Zayn's usual powerful, indestructible aura of the ultimate master gone for this moment. The rough, slightly calloused hands rub in circles on the patch of skin of Louis' cheeks, as if testing the texture. One thumb hooks against the opening of his hole but doesn't push in, just rimming the outer edge. All this, intimate yet non-penetrating acts confuse Louis_. What's the purpose of this_?

"_Ouais, j'suis tombé pour vous_,_" _Zayn mumbles in French, a tongue Louis has long forgotten since his arrival at tertiary education._ "L'regarde de quoi vous m'avez fait."_

_Love…_ Louis widens his eyes when he's stricken with the dawning realisation. _That's what he's on about_.

The switch in Zayn's eyes is rather dramatic — the soft, caring amber eyes are replaced by cut, dashing ones, which soon switch back to the Dom gaze Louis has learnt to fear.

"Chin up, baby," the tone is commanding, like Louis will pay for it if he doesn't do as told. "I'm going to remove the gag and if you make a sound, even a moan, I'm going to whip you, got it?"

Tiny nod.

"Good."

Louis is almost fearful what Zayn has in mind; scratch that, he's terrified.

Zayn shoves three of his thick fingers inside of him so he complies, suckling on them, like they are Zayn's shaft Louis yearns to feel inside his hole now. Zayn grins wickedly, the wet digits now playing with Louis' nipples before, without any warnings, stabbing at Louis' core. It's been a long time since the last time Louis had sex, maybe almost a year. The sensation of being stretched open by both the dildo and the thick, warm fingers is weird, sort of like a double. The dildo starts to vibrate to Louis' utmost dismay. Making it harder for him to keep his orgasm from spiralling. He just glares at Zayn wordlessly, his mouth sounding out the pleasured moans. His hands are fucking bound, rendering him powerless to Zayn's masterful touches, and Louis bloody likes it.

_Bollocks_, Louis doesn't want to admit what he's been afraid of all along. _I can't be_.

"Bend your knees, baby," Zayn croons and Louis listens to the command. "Now, I'm going to fuck your arse after all this time. No prep, got it?"

The first slide takes Louis by surprise. Yes, he's bound and subdued, but there's a weird feeling in his head that takes over? Zayn doesn't start with a gentle rhythm, no, he just pounds into Louis' hole, vaguely letting him know that the toy is still there. Louis wants to say the safe-word, or the hand signal, but the pressure in his balls are too much. With a cry of unconscious 'daddy!', Louis spurts between their bodies, some of the spunk hitting Louis' jaw. He looks at Zayn, knowing he disobeyed, but the older business entrepreneur goes on, fucking him senseless. Louis' dick stands again, from limp to hard in mere seconds, and fills up with seeds. Louis whines, knowing he can't contain it anymore. It's bloody obvious that he's got no control. Zayn murmurs things in a language that is not English, exotic to Louis English-native ears. Zayn sounds gentle, his lips brushing against Louis' ear shell and Louis comes again, this time last dramatically, and Zayn fills him to the brim.

"Good boy," Zayn smiles for the first time in what seems like hours. "I'm going to unbind you and let you rest in your own flat, alright?"

"I daresay I can't walk so someone has to carry me," Louis smirks, defying Zayn one last time. "If I may speak, sir."

"I showed you the mere iota of what our sex can be like, Mr. Tomlinson," the business-like tone creeps back to Zayn's words, colouring them with ugly shade of green and yellow. "McUugalis will carry you home."

_I want your heart to carry me to its rightful place, which is beside yours, Zayn,_ Louis feels the lump in his throat getting worse. _Yeah, I fell for you._

Needless to say, Louis wakes up with heckuva pain in his lower body parts — waist down, to be exact. He can't _feel_ his dick or his fabulous arse and that's not a good thing in his definition of _how to start a morning_.

_**From Zayn**_

_**I apologise if you can't feel anything past your arse, Mr. Tomlinson, but I couldn't resist the temptation. I did warn you from the beginning that your arse is mine and I claim it. I sent a bottle of painkillers, and take no more than 2 per hour.**_

The text message Louis sees first thing after getting himself a coffee is nice, almost caring and thoughtful. The contract he carried with him to L.A. is barely three yards away from him, and he knows that double penetration would have to stay as a hard limit. Hard limits, as far as Louis is concerned, shouldn't be practised between partners, unless it's inflicted as the ultimate punishment.

"Louis?" Louis nearly drops his mug when he hears Connor's voice. "You left your jumper at the set so I came here to fetch ye those."

"Use the spare key I've under a flower pot!" Louis calls out in an almost panicked voice. _Clang!_ "Come in."

"I know who Zayn is," Connor smiles wryly once he guides himself to Louis' new bedroom. "He wasn't exclusive to brunets, mind you."

"But he stays mostly in London and Bradford…" Louis scowls at his childhood-slash-actor best friend. "You don't mean it."

"Lou, he came to Leeds when I was seventeen, six months before I parted for L.A.," Connor sounds final. "I didn't know who he was, or what he did. He came to my school as the sponsor, and I thought he was just a gorgeous man."

"Uni graduate from Leeds University," Louis reiterates. "Please go on…"

"_Ah, Mr. Ball, is it?" Zayn asks the nervous Scot-born novice actor. "Don't be alarmed, I'm just one of the sponsors for your university, Malik."_

"_From the Malik Enterprise?" Connor manages not to stutter out the words. "You're quite famous on campus."_

"_I would imagine so, Mr. Ball."_

"_Please sir, call me Connor," Connor puts in. "Um, any reason why you're hanging around here?"_

"_You've simply captured my attention, and I intend to capture yours as well."_

_The afternoon flew by with the grad speech and Connor's more than glad that they're allowed to get piss-drunk at the after-party. He can't find any of his friends, those being James and Tristan. He can't see anything past the fuzzy shapes and there's a hand groping his dick._

"_We can escape from here, if you'd like," the silken voice purrs in his ear. "I'm gentle, darling."_

"Au contraire_," a familiar dark voice intercepts, sound of skin slapping skin too loud for Connor's drunk state. "This one's mine."_

_He blacks out after._

_He wakes up at an unfamiliar place, his bed way too fancy to be his shite excuse of a dorm bed he has to share with his roommate sometimes. The walls are the darkest hue of black that absorbs everything, and there's a pill of ibuprofen with a glass of water._

_And a note, of course._

Dear Mr. Ball

I am sorry and not enlightened that you had to suffer with a pervert trying to date-drug you last night. Had I not seen him with the packet, you would have been taken advantage of. I can assure you, though, that he'll never try again.

As of now, I am sat in my office den, if you want to know, and I can gladly give you a tour of this humble abode.

Mr. Malik

_Connor slips on the small-sized night gown (or a robe, he hasn't a care) and saunters downstairs. No, he's lost as shit and hasn't the slightest bit of clue where Mr. Malik is._

_After half an hour of groping his way through the biggest mansion he's ever been to, he finds himself stood outside Mr. Malik den. He knocks and walks in._

_He wasn't expecting Mr. Malik to be shirtless, in the retrospect, or working out with the sweat glistening from his muscled back. The waistband of his black Calvin Klein was showing and Connor giggles at that._

"_Mr. Ball," Mr. Malik sighs in relief. "I pardon my indecency, as I wasn't expecting you to wake up for another hour."_

"_Um, what's the time, if I may ask?" Connor trips over his words, worrying his lip ring on his bottom-left corner. "I didn't really check."_

"_It's only 7.15, the dawn should be breaking soon," Mr. Malik's lips twitch into a childish, toothy grin. "I must tell you, I have invested in a singular taste that is far too dark for you."_

"_You have fetishes?" Connor plops down onto the loveseat. "I had my share of weird fetishes… well, my friends do. My best friend, James, has a collection of _Lord of the Rings_ figurines and makes people dress up like the characters."_

"_Oh, I'm afraid it's more of a kink than a fetish with me, Connor," Connor doesn't melt when he hears his name; he explodes into fireworks. "I like to fuck hard, and you're on the table I'd love to fuck you on."_

_Connor has half a mind to tell him that he's virgin but that's when Mr. Malik — Zayn? — kisses him on the lips. It's a teasing one, not supposed to make Connor heady and spinning but it is anyways. He makes a needy noise and his back connects with the table Mr. Malik has his laptop on. He feels his bum being felt by, the large hands welcoming to him. There's not a single beat of hesitancy before Zayn (he saw the name off of lots of magazines before) gropes his bare arse. He has on a pair of navy boxers but that's the only protection against Zayn's expert hands and he doesn't want to stop._

"_I can fuck you so hard, Mr. Ball," Zayn purrs into his ear. "I will keep you, do you hear that?"_

"_The papers…" Connor remembers the NDA he saw on Malik's desk. "Why do you have a non-disclosure agreement document on your desk?"_

"_Be mine," Zayn looks domineering and that's when Connor falls in love with Zayn — love for that power._

_Zayn strips him bare and despite how he's never been with anyone before, Connor is feeling confident. Zayn's fingers stretch him out and he feels ready for the physical assault. The shaft is thick, so different from Connor's guitar-lean fingers he used for wanking. Zayn seems to have noticed the discomfort, because he stills his hips, not thrusting yet. Only when Connor nods his head does Zayn fuck into the young, definitely inexperienced boy._

_Connor didn't mean to find out about Zayn's… singular taste this way. Really, he was exploring Zayn's mansion in Bradford to look for Advil since he has a gigantic head-fuck (translation: headache) and he walked into the Red Room of Rapture._

_The walls were the brightest shade of red, sensual and promising, and there were things Connor still can't name._

"_Ball gags and leather cuffs?" Connor wasn't a boyfriend, and he never will be, but he confronted Zayn anyways. "You've been fucking with me?"_

"_I told you from the start I have a singular taste, Mr. Ball," Zayn looked so devastated at the Yorkshire Airport. "Have a nice life, I won't miss you."_

_Two months later, Connor got a proper role for _The Hunted_. He was Lee Price, the new demon hunter who knew the darkest secrets of the world. The hunter himself was from an old race of Elves, who practised healing magic and sharpshooting. Connor was immersed with the role, became the character and at a profoundly young age of 18, he was nominated for a Golden Globe._

_Of course, he won the Male Breakthrough and New Face._

_He found himself a boyfriend by the name of Eli, with dashing smile and mesmerising green eyes that were rimmed with amber tints. They met on set of _The Youngest Son_, his ex as his stylist._

_Connor never had a happy ending, with Eli crashing his auto and dying at Connor's watch. He solemnly swore then not to fall in love again._

_At least, not until he sees Louis' happy smile everyday onset of _The Afire One_._

"Zayn is an ass," Louis scoffs at the end of Connor's story. "Well, he wants my ass but still, I want him dead."

"Now that sounds like a perfect hook for a gay fiction," Connor grins at the older, newer actor. "I was asked to portray a jock, but I refused."

"Oh, you turned down _The Love Affair_ when you were freshly nominated for a Golden Globe," Louis remembers reading that off of newspapers. "Why?"

"I had a feeling I'd meet you again, Louis Tomlinson."

For that moment alone, Louis feels loved.

"So, McVey, is Mr. Ball still contacting with Mr. Tomlinson?" Zayn asks his old bodyguard. "I know that this is tough, acting like you're betraying your old friend…"

"He broke my heart when my Bradley kissed him right after his confession of love for me," James, or McVey as he prefers, sneers coldly. "You know what they say…"

"'Revenge is best serve cold.'"

Louis naps in Connor's arms, an odd feat he hasn't had in over eight years. As kids, they just fell asleep in each other's arms and Louis quite missed that. His old friend filled him in on how he made new friends at Leeds, and were sad when Connor decided to leave for his gig.

"Will you love the new me, Connor?" Louis whispers as he wakes up before Connor, the younger teen snuggled close to his chest. "I am not who you knew as a little eight years old boy, Con, I am so much worse than that…"

"Did you say something?" Connor opens the deep sea blue eyes that Louis loves. "I'm so sleepy…"

"You should abstain from playing games all day then, babe," Louis remarks teasingly. "Do you still play _Counterstrike_?"

"Hush you," Connor slaps at his forearm in a not so friendly manner. "I was eight!"

"And now you're more than twice that age, fucking me on-screen," Louis replies with a giggle. "Oh God, my phone!"

Louis fearfully unlocks his phone to check his messages.

_**From Zayn**_

_**I am not happy how you came without my permission and you are to report back to my hotel room**_

_**From Zayn**_

_**I know you lie with Mr Ball, Louis**_

_**From Zayn**_

_**Did you really think I would let you leave me? pls don't…**_

_**From Zayn**_

_**Morning baby, hope you dreamt of me**_

_**From Zayn**_

_**Your ass belongs to me**_

"He's really possessive, eh?" Connor muses to himself, reading the text literally over Louis' shoulders. "I'm going to leave before he skins me alive."

"He's gonna _skin_ me _alive_ for sleeping with you!" Louis proclaims with a dramatic flair. "My arse is too law-defying for this shite."

"Don't be ridiculous," Connor pushes his jeans up his legs with a lot of difficulty. Stupid skinny jeans. "Good luck with keeping your arse unripped, tosser."

"I told you, Mr. Tomlinson," Zayn taps his tapered finger against Louis' jaw. "You are _mine_, and I don't do sharing."

"I can see gagging me has become a thing for you already," Louis dares sneer at Zayn, jerking his chin in direction of the ball gag laying on the bedside table. "Oh, and why is there a chain linked to these cuffs? My arms are already cuffed behind myself, I can't do a thing."

"A variation of suspension, Mr. Tomlinson," Zayn smirks wider. "Now, you need to know why I'm punishing you like this."

"For sleeping with Connor." _Even though it was a non-sexual way._

Within a second, he's flipped onto his stomach, his bare arse in the air. He feels the bite of the leather paddle against his left cheek before he feels the sting from the blow.

"One," Louis counts as his breath hitches. "Two… Three…" His cock is red, angry, and leaking. "Four!"

"Now what?"

"Thank you, sir," Louis ruts up into the sheets, the pressure in his balls growing steadily. "Please…"

"Please what, baby?"

"Fuck me hard," Louis is sure he made a mewling noise. "Daddy."

Zayn smirks and removes the leather paddle, his hand replacing the hard, cold bite. Like the last time, the way Zayn caresses his buttocks is… loving and caring, there are no other way to describe this surreal feeling. His thumb grazes, circles, and feels his puckered ring, so gentle.

_My Fifty…_ Louis is mesmerised by the tenderness Zayn exerts.

"I can't thank you enough for becoming my sanity," Zayn breathes out, the air stirring Louis' sensitive skin under his ear, arousing him anew. "You, Louis William Tomlinson, is the last strand of humanity, last piece of sanity I have left.

"I should start with how I am in awe of you, your exquisiteness and your playful wit. I can't get enough of you yet, it's so easy to come back into you. I, never in my life, felt so peaceful whilst fucking someone. Fucking isn't what I do with you, Louis — we made love."

"You can't say the words, can you?" Louis feels the tears creeping into his words, colouring them grey. "You don't feel them as much as I do."

Zayn doesn't reply physically, or verbally, but he slides in almost silently, without any complaint. Louis' hole shudders at the slight touch, already streaking his chest with the whiteness. Zayn wraps a slender hand around his softening cock, bringing it back to life. Louis whines at the roughness against his cock, too sensitive from his mind-blowing orgasm, but Zayn will have none of that. Zayn coos nonsensically, too much for Louis to hear as he nears his third, fourth orgasm of the night. His balls are constricting, protesting against the waves of pleasure but Zayn is nailing into his prostate mercilessly.

Yeah, Louis won't forget that night.

"_Mein tumse pyaar karta hoon_, Louis_,"_ Zayn whispers after he pulls out.

Louis wants to say that he loves Zayn.

Louis wakes up with a huge groove and jibe (is that the phrase or is Louis getting it wrong?) everywhere in the hills and contours of his body (arse). He groans and hits his elbow against something warm and solid.

"Morning, Lou," Zayn lets out an adorable sound that Louis later conceives as a giggle. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"With the feeling of being hit by a truck, I would imagine so," Louis offers a tight-lipped smile to his lover. "Do you have the breakfast cooked out again?"

"This is a Hyatt hotel, I can order premium room service if I felt like it," Zayn sounds way too sexual to be talking about food. "Besides, I get to spend extra time with you."

The man Louis has gotten to know isn't a reciprocating one, but the one Louis has fallen for is. Zayn treks kisses from his jawline to his hardening nipples, caressing and touching them in a sensual promise. Louis gasps when, to his utmost dismay, Zayn just licks down to his belly without much proper nipple play, rendering him panting for more. He knows in the back of his mind that this is part of Zayn's game, a conquest to have him at his mercy.

"B-babe…" Louis croaks out, his voice faltering as Zayn's tongue dips below his V. "No… I can't even…"

Zayn's only reply is snaking his tongue even down lower, to the start of his growing pubic hair. Louis chokes on his breath, hitched and waiting for Zayn to continue his assault. Louis completely loses his grip on his sanity the moment Zayn's wet tongue laps against the base of his erection, a question before continuing on — Louis grips onto the sheets harder.

The first stroke is a standard Fifty Shades; teasing, controlling and promising of _more_, Zayn wraps his talented tongue around Louis' aching sac. This isn't like love, it should be clear to Louis, but he wants Zayn to stay with him. The gentle, caring kisses Zayn plants upside his length… Louis almost believes that yes, Zayn loves him too, despite the lack of words. There's only two things that matter to him, the love they share and love itself.

_No, love is just an illusion,_ Louis reminds himself as Zayn's lips finally wrap around the part that craves the older lad the most_. Look what it's done to me_.

"Say the words, Louis," Zayn's words caress him like a summer breeze — warm and gentle. "I won't ask again."

Louis is lost.

"I won't repeat, Lou."

"Sir," Louis chokes out as the wet warmth leaves his shaft. "Please…"

"Please what, baby?" Zayn teases again, the familiarity of the words colouring bright red in Louis' wrecked brain.

"Punish me good."

In Zayn's world, there are only two types of people: Ones who pleasure, and ones who get pleasured.

Zayn is both.

"Please what, baby?" Zayn chuckles to himself at how the scene is playing out.

"Punish me well," Louis mewls out, his eyes darker shade of sapphire blue, pupils blown out.

_This is all an illusion to me_, Zayn reminds himself. _Love is not real._

Zayn reattaches his lips to Louis' hip bone, close to the standing attention Louis craves. He knows that he's doing, but Louis doesn't.

Blinded by the love that he feels, Zayn is powerless.

All his life, love was only shown in acts of sex, which was proven by the young Connor.

"Baby," Zayn breathes out, kissing upside Louis' hard shaft. "What you've done to me is irreversible."

Louis looks up at him with so much care and sorrow he wants to kiss away.

"Look at me!" Zayn snaps, their eyes connecting before Zayn engulfs Louis' entirety.

Giving blowjobs isn't new to Zayn but giving one to someone he's feelings for is. He closes his eyes in concentration, lacing his fingers with Louis. This is intimate, giving pleasure to the one he's fallen for whilst denying it. Louis is making sexy groans that Zayn wants to choke with his dick, or have Louis ride it, he isn't entirely sure yet. In the past, Zayn has blown his subs as a reward, not an act of love.

_Love…_ Zayn curses himself for feeling something that's an atrocity to him. A tainted emotion._ That's not the way it feels._

"It's not real," Zayn hisses, Louis' shaft plopping from his mouth. To prove his words, he pushes Louis to his back, startled, and pushes inside of his lover with a growl. Louis mewls, not surprised by Zayn's antics. Zayn snarls and drives and drives into Louis' tight heat, not caring that Louis' breaths are staring to hitch up.

He comes hard, Louis' paint of white coating their stomachs and he pats at Louis' hair.

"Such a good boy, Lou," Zayn praises, not noticing the glassy look at first. "Daddy's cockslut, yeah?"

"Good for you," Louis slurs, his sapphire flames blunt. "Yeah…"

"Come back to me, love," Zayn massages Louis' scalp, pulling out unceremoniously.

Louis twitches in his grip before the usual fiery determination comes back.

"Was I good?" Louis nuzzles at his cheek with his nose.

"More than."

_Look what you've done to me, _Zayn muses to himself._ I fell for you._

"Are you going to keep me in bed all day?" Louis giggles as the cold, sweet texture of whipped cream splashes on his chest. "That tickles."

"That was my plan, yes," Zayn smirks, an oh-so-tantalising one at that. "Keep still or I'll fuck you dry."

"Hm, too late for that…" Louis giggles like a schoolgirl, earning a playful glare from Zayn. "Oh c'mon, you made love to me without lube at least twice now!"

Zayn doesn't correct on how he fucked Louis, so that's a good sign for the actor.

"I told a small lie when you woke up," Zayn confesses, his eyes lighting up. "Someone called whilst you slept."

"Connor," Louis groans.

"It was Payne."

"Why would Liam call me? The international calls cost bollocks," Louis muses to himself. "What did he say?"

"He was reaching for me, not you," the cold gaze is back, something Louis abhors. "He wants me to fuck off from you."

"Considering I can't feel my legs, you're doing a poor job at that," Louis imitates the all-Fifty Shades grin. "You might want to give me some cream for that."

"Cream, Mr. Tomlinson?" Zayn flashes an all-too-familiar smirk. "I believe that can be arranged."

"As in some chamomile cream, you pervert!" Louis can't help but giggle. "And Yorkshire tea would be suffice for my horrid sore throat."

Zayn scoffs but five minutes later, he returns with all the requested items.

"My Fifty Shades Fuckup hero," Louis blows a kiss, sipping at his tea. "Any special reason you aren't fucking me into the mattress?"

"I don't fancy breaking the bed when I've already broken your arse," Zayn smirks. "Besides, we have to go over the Contract."

"There's nothing to discuss, other than the nipple suspension and the dee-pee word," Louis gulps audibly. His inner god wakes up from his napping routine. "I told you that my hard limits will be electro, double pee and nipple suspension. I know how to use a dildo, yes, but how you fucked me with a dildo _and_ your dick was overboard."

"Don't be absurd, Mr. Tomlinson," Zayn brushes at Louis' cheekbone. "The moment I entered you below the dildo, you looked like you were in absolute heaven."

"There were things prodding at my prostate!" Louis protests feebly as Zayn's large hand cup his arse. "_Cream_, mister!"

Zayn sighs dramatic in a way Louis approves, applying a fair amount of chamomile cream on the calloused hands. The sensation of having an herbal cream on your body is different, Louis realises, how the herbs soak into your skin. He isn't an expert on herbs and shite but chamomile is widely used for strength, he knows that much.

"Relax, Lou," Zayn giggles, the second time Louis gets to hear that lovely sound. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You are more than welcome to tell that to my achy arse," Louis retorts, regretting immediately as the rubbing movements on his arse change from sweet and gentle to plain groping. "I'm sorry, _sir_."

"Good boy," Zayn smirks in his voice. "Now, on your knees, love."

Louis has most of his mind made up to remind the businessman that his knees are sort of buckled.

"NOW!"

Louis scrambles to his feet — or knees, whatever fits the case — and looks over at his shoulders for Zayn. The Devil just grins down at him, a butt plug produced out of the air somehow.

"Your arse looks lovely but do you know how I can improve it, baby?" Zayn is now leant down, his breath tickling at Louis' ear. "_Inserting something deep inside it_."

Louis makes a feeble sound of protestation as the lube-slick toy breaches his entrance, garnering a choked moan from the younger lad. He should be used to it, Zayn fucking him with a toy as a foreplay and making him come multiple times.

_Oh, my Fifty,_ Louis laughs soundlessly as Zayn pushes the toy in the furthest it can go_. My dark, dark angel of death_.

Zayn wasn't supposed to take Louis today but that arse, it begs to be taken from behind.

"Good boy," he commands his almost-sub. "Now, on your knees, love… NOW!"

Louis looks like a baby bunny caught in the headlights of a truck before he resumes the position he was barked at and now… Zayn can't deny what has happened.

_Yeah I fell for you_, his conscious state repeats his fear.

"Your arse looks lovely but do you know how I can improve it, baby?" He presses several kisses to Louis' cut jawline, leading to the ear. "_Inserting something deep inside it._"

Zayn does a quick job and lubing up the toy and, without much warning, he pushes it in. The tightness of Louis' arse shouldn't be really surprising to Zayn, no, not with how Louis is tiny all over. He knows how psychology works, how Louis thinks this is all a game to him.

In reality, Louis is his sinking ship, his lost grip.

"So tight for daddy," Zayn purrs in Louis' ear, thrusting the butt plug without a care. "Tighten you stomach, baby, I'll make you feel really good."

Louis does as he's told, making the toy delve in further. Zayn just sighs internally, removing the toy and slathering his cock with the lubricant.

"Trust me, yeah?" Zayn asks Louis as he slides in, his cock-head caught at the rim before he can fully sheathe himself in Louis' hole. Louis whines, his hands clutching onto the snow-white sheets, which Zayn finds ironic. There's not a thing about Louis that is innocent, not with him tainting his angel. He feels up the rim, his cock sliding in and out of Louis with much ease, that little bump nudges with his tip. He wants to forget about the stupid feelings Louis has stirred up ever since he showed up at the Bradford Centre of Malik Enterprise with those stupid interview questions.

A fire that Louis started can only be tamed by Louis.

Louis is in absolute ecstasy. Unlike the previous times where Zayn was slow, tantalising, and just a teaser, this one's hard and passionate.

If Louis didn't know better, he'd say it's love.

"Oh God," Louis breathes out, his tightened stomach staring to coil with that familiar touch of an orgasm. "Fuck me."

"Fuck you how, baby?" Zayn's teeth graze against his earlobe, a slow and measured seductive movement. "I'm already fucking you."

"With your hand, fucking jerk my prick," Louis begs, his eyes tearing up from the sensitivity of holding his release from spreading. "Please…"

Zayn pulls out momentarily, and Louis wants to protest, then flips Louis to his back and slings his legs over those yummy shoulders. Louis cries out as he lets go of his ecstasy, his arse clenching around Zayn's dick from the onslaught of the sweet agony. With this position, Zayn can easily fuck his prostate and jerk him off, a sure-fire of making him come again.

"Come for me, baby," Zayn coos, Louis' dick standing and fattening up again. "C'mon."

Louis screams out Zayn's name so loud, he's sure all of Sacramento heard him.

"I must eat my breakfast… or brunch," Louis groans, his arse aching more than the usual. "God, give me that stupid cream."

"I'll apply it for you," Zayn doesn't wait for Louis to start protest and just spreads the cream around the first ring of muscles inside of him. The soothing feeling is almost enough to make Louis come, which should be impossible due to lack of seeds left in his body.

"Mm, my hero," Louis purrs, his face smothered by the pillow, his arse raised like a bloody cat. "Gonna clean me good, daddy?"

Zayn merely scoffs at his words, slapping his arse cheeks.

"Ouch?" Louis paws at his own thighs. "That stings."

"Good."

The rest of the morning is spent like that, Louis relaxing and Zayn massaging his arse. More than occasionally, Zayn's daft fingers would tease against the prostate, making Louis' dick do a more than a couple push-ups.

"Open up those pretty lips or I'll fuck them," Zayn chides as Louis stares at the plethora of breakfast food on their bedside table. "I mean it."

Zayn feeds him the Italian sausages, which are plain salty and _meaty_, in Louis' humble opinion. The modified Canadian poutine is just weird, like, how do you eat chips and molten cheese blocks? Is that a euphemism for bollocks? French toast, of course, is drizzled in the sweet Québécois maple syrup, definitely Zayn's doing.

"I'm full," Louis breathes out, rubbing at his slightly rounded belly. "You can't feed me more."

"I've desserts, baby," Zayn croons, getting the small spoon out and dipping it in crème brûlée. "Open up."

The desserts, thankfully, don't go beyond the cream and the assortment of fruits. He may have suckled on a banana like it was Zayn's dick and got spanked.

_("Four, sir!")_

"Good boy," Zayn purrs in satisfaction, with Louis curled up against his chest. "Can we go for that walk now?"

"Carry me," Louis pouts.

Zayn just grumbles and dresses Louis in the tightest jeans he's ever worn, and a hoodie that has to be darker than Zayn's soul.

"Walk," Zayn commands and Louis obeys.

The walk itself was okay, but how Zayn acted? Not so much.

Every two bloody minutes, Zayn would stop him and treat him like an infant, picking him up and talking in hushed tone like he wasn't going to be twenty years old soon, no thank you.

At one point, Zayn got him a gelato ice cream and called him "that's my baby".

"What's the bloody deal with you, Malik?" Louis seethes once they reach his flat in L.A., three hours of drive from Sacramento. "You think this is funny?"

"Next time you yell at me, I will take you across my knee in a bloody restaurant so you'd better watch your damn mouth before I fuck it clean," Zayn doesn't sound intimidating, no, that's not how it feels.

It's a threat.

"That's a'ways been my fantasy, you know," Louis scoffs, knowing the results. "Being taken publically, a humiliation by the person I–"

"You what, Mr. Tomlinson?"

"Care about," Louis feels like shite for evading the word 'love'. "You're a shite lover, but I gotta admit the way you make me feel."

"I'm far from good," the Fifty Shades grin is back, one of the reasons why Louis has fallen in love with his fucked up Fifty. "I could fuck you up in the elevator and record it for my own goods, Louis."

_I want you to love me._

To say the least, the experience at L.A. with Louis was… tentative for him. Yes, he was there to keep an eye or two on Louis but McVey, the new bodyguard of Louis for next two years, knows that Bradley isn't in touch with him.

The story of Bradley and James (McVey) is akin to his and Louis'. Bradley was a newly trained sub and of course, James didn't know that when he first started dating the young, Yorkie-resembling lad. They just had a few kinks in bed, like cuffing and spanking, which aren't entirely BDSM exclusive.

Only when James walked in on Bradley fucking himself on a dildo whilst strapped to a spreader bar did the bodyguard realise what a dark path Brad has chosen.

Two years later, Zayn had the pleasure of having Brad as his sub for four months before he went insane and got admitted to a mental asylum.

"Zayn?" Louis yawns as he wakes up from his ritualistic post-coital nap. "Will you ever consider being more with me if I signed the contract?"

"I'm always up for more, Mr. Tomlinson," Zayn feels his lips twitch up into a slow grin. "Unless you mean that _other _more."

"I know you feel it too," Louis clasps his hand with his own small ones. "Feel it in my heart."

The joint hands pressing into Louis' chest is too much for Zayn. The _ba-thumps_ of the slow and simple rhythm is telling Zayn something, isn't it?

_You can't love me_, Zayn wants to shout at his lover._ I'm a monster_.

"Louis, don't you fucking dare say it," his tone is calm but commanding. "I won't let you."

"But it's true," the tears Louis can't keep from Zayn renders both parties powerless. "I do…"

"Don't fucking say it!" Zayn strikes Louis across his face, making the younger cup his cheek as it reddens. "Lou, oh my God, I just."

"I get it, Mr. Malik," the hurt in his celestial blue eyes are quickly replaced by remorse. "I simply cannot give you what you desire, what you live by."

"You aren't… you changed me!" Zayn cradles Louis' face in his arms, pressing a warm kiss atop his frayed hair. "I want to say it too."

"What's stopping you, Mr. Reimlit?" Louis doesn't try to get out of his possessive grip. "The same bastard who molested you as a child?"

"He showed me a path I could live by, something I can't regret nor ignore," Zayn thumbs at Louis' cheekbones, alarmingly more profound than the first time he's seen the actor. "Please don't leave me, you can't."

"I signed a fucking NDA, not the contract," Louis' tone is changing with each word — desperate to angry to hateful to reborn. "I cannot give you what you need."

"I don't know what I need," Zayn chokes on his unshed tears, tears that he has never seen in his twenty-four years of life. "I can give you so much more… show you more."

"You need to figure out what your heart desires, not your brain."

With that, Louis walks out of Zayn's life.

**(Partie Deux of Zouis BDSM shite)**

Two months have passed by ever since Zayn has let go of Louis, and to say that he's a wreck is the understatement of the century.

In his office, he replaced everyone, except for McUugalis, and all the secretaries, desktop workers, assistants and even his deputy aren't no-where close to being the chestnut-brunet Louis was. Their hair colour is that abhorrent shade of platinum-blond on Reimlit's head, something Zayn uses as a reminder of what he's lost.

He hasn't taken a new sub, though his psychiatrist, Ms. Avan, advises him to. For him, being in a BDSM relationship releases all the negative commotion inside him.

He doesn't want a life without Louis.

"Mr. Malik?" His secretary, the only he kept, Kieran knocks on his door. "Mr. Reimlit is here."

"Tell him to sod the fuck off," Zayn growls, barely managing a civil tone. "I renamed a deputy and he has no hold over me."

"I knew you'd say that," Reimlit walks in nonetheless. "I know your secret."

"Louis? He's my ex-submissive," Zayn's lips twitch into a sad smile. "I want you off of this property or I'll press charges, love."

"Try me, or I will tell the world how you used to be a heavy marijuana smoker," Reimlit threatens, something Zayn laughs at. "What's so funny?"

"That's old news, you old bitch," Zayn rings his security, and he whispers as Mackenzie takes his old partner away. "I know you funded for an uprising against the Queen, _that_ I can use against you."

_Louis, look what you've done to me,_ Zayn sighs, lighting up a fag_. I'm an empty husk without you._

Louis is an absolute mess and it's only been five months.

He moved in with Connor, his cover-up boyfriend since the media was suspecting something was going on between them. The shared a lot of kisses between the sets on the new film, _The Fallen Blaze_, and they have a total of six sex scenes in this one.

"You don't love me, I know that," Connor sounds wistful. Longing. "You'll always love Zayn more than anyone in the world."

"I… you understand my place," Louis chokes on the name that he needn't hear. "You are my boyfriend in the public's eye but we'll never be more than an on-screen fuck."

"I do love you," Connor readjusts his _philamore_. **(A/N It's a really old form of kilt, you can't even google this shit but in Wiki, the Gaelic spelling of this word is used)** "Yer my brother. _Mo brathaίr_."

"I like when you use the words I have no fucking way of understanding, you Celt," Louis says in a light-hearted manner. "But a good guess is you spoke Gaelic."

"I love that language, and you know I love wearing kilts and shite," Connor presses a kiss to Louis' cheeks. "By the way, we have to fly back to England for at least a month."

"Why?" Louis can't chase away the fear creeping into his tone.

"We have one or two scene in the London Eye, and the winter scenes are to be shot in Ireland and Scotland," Connor's blue eyes narrow with worry. "And, I'm sorry, you have to get a new flat in London for your contract."

"The fucking contract doesn't control me!" Louis slams his fist into the dining table, dropping his cigarette. "Fucking hell, you sound like McVey."

"McVey isn't here, you know," Connor's blue eyes flicker to something Louis doesn't, and can't, recognise. "He has a name."

"He used to be your lover's lover, hm?" Louis taunts, relighting a new fag. A habit he learnt a couple months ago shouldn't be easy to let go. "Tell me, does James know that Tristan is back?"

"Feck you," Connor growls. "Oh, the first shooting is in three hours."

Louis sighs and stubs out his fag. He knows this, getting the script and all, and the première is only two days from now. The movie_ The Afire One_, is to go on a worldwide release on April 10th; they start with the L.A. red carpet the day after today, and they fly straight to Paris, Brussels, and then London on the following days.

_After filming_ The Fallen Blaze_, at the L.A. red carpet_

"For fuck's sake, McVey!" Louis yells at his guard for no apparent reason other than that he ran out of fags. "Where's my silver suit?"

"It's being moderated," McVey sounds too calm for Louis' liking. Maybe he and Brad made up, hm? "The stylist–"

"I don't give two fucks about what that Melissa girl said, give me my fucking suit or you're fired," Louis spits at the slightly older lad, who goes to fetch the order. "God."

"Good thing I'm not McVey then."

Louis' everything literally freezes when the familiar, _fifty shades of fucked up_, teasing voice fills his waiting room. He was expecting McVey to come back with his suit but it's his Zayn.

"You know, when most newcomers go to their first red carpet, they go with black or dark grey," Zayn saunters in, like he owns everything. "Not a sleek silver one where I can see your arse perfectly."

"I see you kept in touch with McVey," Louis growls, his eyes heavy with tears threatening to fall. "What have you with me?"

"We both thought the same thing," Zayn is now merely two metres away from Louis, perfectly close enough for Louis to fall into his arms… "I was made for you and you for me."

"Bullshit," Louis sneers, his usual icy wall back up now that he can think clearly. "If you _loved_ me, like I loved you…"

"So now you have the guts to say you loved me?" Zayn sounds hurt and that's a first for Louis. "I left you for five fucking months so that you can collect yourself and you've got yourself a Scot."

"He doesn't matter to me!" Louis throws the nearest thing avail to him, which was a flower vase._ Clang!_ "Get the hell out of here, or I'll press charges on you."

"Sweet Louis," _fifty centimetres._ "I never forgot about you. You haunt me, both in the living and my dreams. My favourite worst nightmare, shall I add?"

"OUT!" Louis picks up a broken shard of glass and waves it menacingly. _Twenty now. _"Leave the suit to me and get the fuck out of here."

"I'm here to inform you that I am one of the sponsors of the L.A. red carpet, Lou," Zayn's hand raises to cup and touch Louis' cheek, a butterfly wing's caress, so soft that Louis has a déjà vu of the first time it happened. "I'll see you there, my little duck."

Two hours later, with the red carpet staring at half-five, Louis composed himself just enough not to cut Connor with sharp words. He got dressed in the silver suit, complete with white silk gloves and Italian loafers that cost at least twenty, and Connor is in a matching blue-grey one.

"I heard about Malik," Connor whispers before the limo arrives at the movie theatre. "James told me that Brad told him."

"What the fuck does Brad have to do with anything?" Louis huffs out a ring of smoke.

"He works at the Malik Enterprise, Manchester Office now, didn't you hear?" Louis shakes his head. "It's been five fecking months, Louis. Let it fucking go."

"Have you ever been in love, Ball?" Louis snarls, blowing out a cloud in Connor's face. "Imagine your heart was ripped out, but it keeps happening every fucking night, make you bleed until you can't remember why it happened, or how. Love is the most destructive weapon you'll ever wield."

"_Domestic abuse with Louis Tomlinson and Connor Ball? Here, we have an exclusive footage of Louis yelling at Connor while drunk, pressing his cigarette butt into his boyfriend's arm, and we have the pictures from the insider confirming the bruises. The singer-actor was discharged from the hospital with minor burns (barely a first-degree) and Louis has spoken to the media about the misfortune as a drunken mistake,_" the reporter goes on as Louis groans for the hundredth time._ "'I'm only (bleep) nine(bleep)-teen years old, God! I'm (bleep) bound to make mistakes and I do not remember the assaults. I can assure you that the filming of _The Fallen _(bleep)_ Blaze_ will go as (bleep) planned, and the rest of the entourage for the premières will go (bleep) as planned.'"_

"Louis Tomlinson," the head of the _Silver Wings_ management looks more than pissed. "You do realise the serious damage you have done?"

"I was inebriated," Louis flicks his fag at the old cunt. "Believe me, I do not recall a single thing."

"The video footage and the audio recordings have all been bought, however, you are given a public hearing," the old chairman goes on. "We have postponed the shooting until the beginning of June."

"My lawyer sorted things out so instead of going to a peasantry, fucked up hearing, I have to serve public shite," Louis grins. "You know that I am the most popular actor in Hollywood as of March, with all my youthful beauty and all."

"Mr. Connor Ball is to accompany you to all your _public_ services so you don't slack off," the chairman goes on again. "Your bodyguard, McVey, will be given twice his current salary to cover his new shift."

"And who's gonna sponsor you for that?"

"No, fuck you," Louis seethes as Zayn is sat in the loveseat in his flat in L.A. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm your beloved, is that how you're going to greet me, little duck?" Zayn looks at Louis with a cold, calculating gaze. "Relax, Connor told me that you have to serve public shite, as you called it."

"And how do you fit in, Malik?"

"I'm the new owner of _Silver Wings_."

**(Since I'm not a cunt, let's skip to hate Zouis sex)**

"Fuck you!" Louis screeches at Zayn, something he's yet to get used to. "You fucking used me, left me, and now you're my boss?"

"I'm your boss' boss' boss," Zayn doesn't betray his turmoil of sorrow and fury. "Go under, little duck."

"I'm not your sub, never will be," Louis sneers, his blue eyes darkening with equal amount of fury. "I will end you."

"Stop," Zayn uses his Dominant tone and to his surprise, Louis' eyes widen before he stops with the insults. "Now, come to bed with me, we have catching up to do."

It's not gentle, or passionate to start with. Zayn nips and bites at Louis' skin until it's mottled red in the unhealthy way, his usual slightly tanned skin blotching up. He growls and uses his tie to bind Louis at the wrists, behind his back, and his eyes darken from pure fear and lust. Zayn presses Louis up the bedpost and forcibly grabs the younger by his jaw, their eyes locking with one thing — lust. Zayn takes that as a good sign and uses his silk shirt to gag Louis, making sure Louis won't suffocate. Without prep, Zayn pushes in and starts to fuck Louis in earnest. This isn't like the past times they made love, trying to prove they _weren't_ in love but now? It's all lust and loveless. Louis keens into the shirt, garnering extra hard thrusts against the fleshy prostate. Zayn feels Louis tightening around his cock so he clicks the cock ring, making Louis' eyes widen even more. He spills inside Louis and wills himself to harden again, rutting into the crevice of Louis' arse. He teases the puckered and abused entrance with his leaking head before sliding in, the tightness welcoming to him. He fucks into the prostate couple times before flipping them over, Louis' petit body over his lean form. Louis gets the subtle hint and starts to ride Zayn's shaft, his blue eyes fluttering shut. Zayn can feel the restrained clutches of Louis' arse so he tugs the ring off, met by Louis spurting over his chest immediately. He wraps his hand around Louis to harden to younger lad, a loud scream of protest leaving the Doncaster lad's throat. Zayn grips onto Louis' hip and sets him a pace, a fast, careless pace where both of them are lost in the land of ecstasy.

They fuck until neither of them can move a muscle, completely spent with love and hatred.

Louis wakes up with the worst butt-ache in the history of butt-aches. He can smell the all-too-familiar vanilla mint shampoo and the realisation dawns on him.

_I let Zayn make love to me again…_

A part of him is in denial, that he doesn't love Zayn after five months of desolation but is he lying to himself? He could've fucked Connor and become a real boyfriend, not a sub to Zayn but he hadn't the guts to do that.

_My Fifty…_ Louis chokes on his tears, tears he can't fight any longer._ I love you._

"Mr. Tomlinson," Zayn comes back to his room as if on cue, then crouches beside him. "Little duck, what's wrong?"

"Is it alright that you're right here when I needed someone to see, but you held your peace?" Louis sobs, familiar arms wrapping around his petit body. "Don't forgive me…"

"We never got the chance to say good-bye," Zayn seems to be choking on his own tears. "Who's gonna be the first to drive away?"

"I took turns with you," Louis' tears are soaking into Zayn's cashmere jumper. Oops.

"I don't regret a single day I spent repenting my mistakes with you," Zayn initiates an apology. "There's only one way of making up to you."

"Don't…"

"Be my boyfriend, Louis William," Zayn has Louis' hand grasped in his large ones. "Make me the happiest man on Earth."

"I can't," Louis chokes, tears escaping and blurring his vision. "I've got Connor as my publicity."

"But you love me," it's a whisper, words meant to convince both of them. "You can't do this to me."

"I've done this a hundred times over before," Louis can feel the emotions draining from Zayn's face as he says that. "I was born of the night."

"_Louis having troubles with the sexy English? We have exclusive photos of Louis leaving the hotel room of Zayn Malik, an English entrepreneur who is the most successful under the age of 30, and the face of Yorkshire district, and our sources say that there are love bites on our beloved _The Afire One _star__'s neck and shoulders,"_ Louis sighs as Connor fidgets.

"Twice in a week, Mr. Tomlinson," the head Dickwad starts. "Have you any idea what this does to our face?"

"Connor isn't my real boyfriend," Louis grits, his eyes flashing a dangerous shade of cobalt if he could see. "Get your fucking head straight."

"I'm afraid we have to use our last resort."

An hour later, Louis is furious that he's at The Ivy, despite the fact that he's supposed to be at his Paris première. His stupidly expensive _Louis Vuitton_ grey-black suit is pinned up, his arse suffocating just a smidgen.

"Act like we're a couple for one second — god, the pap!" Connor stops mid-sentence to press a rough kiss to the corner of Louis' mouth. "This is our second time on the red carpet as a couple and if you fuck it up, you can kiss your career good-bye."

"You stupid Gaelic," Louis hisses, just loud enough for his supposed boyfriend to hear. "I don't even like you, yet we have to be boyfriends."

"Remember that you had the choice of refusing this, becoming Zayn's fuck boy," Connor replies in a cold voice Louis has become used to. "There was a time, you and I, where I loved you so."

"You told me you loved me, like a lover," Louis drags Connor to the reserved seat they have. "Zayn is to accompany me to the Paris red carpet, and you're going to the Last Resort."

"Louis William Tomlinson," Connor starts once all the guests arrive, getting down to one knee. "You are the light of my life, my one true love. There wasn't a time in the last five months I regret having with you. Will you marry me?"

"I object," a cold voice intervenes, a collection of gasps erupting from the crowd. "I claim Louis as my own, not you, Mr. Ball."

"Malik," Connor grits as Zayn makes a way towards Louis, the signet ring on his right ring finger glinting in the light.

"I know you have heard about the rumours concerning Louis and me… our past," Zayn starts, his voice calm and collected. "They're all true, I might say, and Louis _is mine, no one else's._ It started as a simple curiosity, two minds linked as one from lust. I couldn't find myself to lose Louis, or have him the exact way I wanted him."

"Mr. Malik, is it true that you practise–"

"Shut it, peasant," Louis snaps at the blond interviewer.

"As I was saying, I couldn't have Louis the way I wanted him, not with my past standing in my way. Louis knew he was the one for me, but not _The One_," Zayn smiles wryly. "He left me in Bradford, wanting to pursue a career I couldn't give him. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with me, or I… I couldn't forgive myself after he left me. Five months," Zayn stops dramatically. "For five long months, I wanted to repent, regret, and relive."

"Zayn–"

"I'm not the man for Louis, nor did I ever deserve someone so pure of heart," Zayn ignores Louis, cutting him off effectively. "I only know Louis for his quirky laugh, his sassy sarcasm, and his pure heart. He's the only one who dared to defy me, given or not given my current circumstances. It is nearly — and is — impossible not to love him. For me," Zayn reaches out, his thumb caresses Louis' jaw. "Love isn't real. At least, that's what I want to believe. Seeing Louis with another man, a man I discarded such a long time ago, made me realise there isn't a thing I don't love about _my_ Louis."

"Zayn I swear to–"

"I am deeply in love with you, Louis William Troy Tomlinson," Zayn is now knelt in front of Louis, producing a tiny velvet black box out of his pocket, and opens it to reveal a white-gold band with blue diamonds on it. "Our start and end won't be the endgame, and I won't let you go even if you give up on me. I cannot live without you, believe me I tried. I am beguiled by your beauty, your strength, your love that gives me life.

"Marry me."

"I can't say no," Louis shakily reaches out for the ring, letting Zayn slide it onto his ring finger. "I was never Connor's, you all knew it was a publicity stunt. My heart beats for Zayn, only Zayn. I have to tell you that I never meant to break Connor's heart. Truly, he is my partner for _The Fallen Blaze_ but I love Zayn, never anyone else. He took my heart and mended it from the broken pieces it lay."

"So you're going back to being a whore for the Brit, is that it?"

Louis nearly falls on his arse when he hears the voice he never wanted to.

"Lukka," Louis shudders, burrowing into Zayn's embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"Who do you think told and taught Connor of his BDSM after Zayn discarded him? Became his new master? Life coach?" The evil grin is taunting Louis, beckoning to him. "God, you are ever the naïve one, aren't you?"

"You _monster_," Zayn leaps at Lukka, all fists and snarling. The security isn't bothered, not with Zayn's clean punch rendering Lukka unfazed. "I told you to stay the fuck out of my life!"

"You know Lukka..?"

"My real last name isn't Harmon," Lukka grins, his eyes suddenly familiar to Louis. "It's Reimlit, darling."

"_Mikael Lukka Reimlit_," Zayn spits out, his eyes narrowed into slits. "How dare you use my boyfriend?"

"He knew the shit he was getting into," Lukka grins sadistically. "How can you be so naïve, you stupid bitch? You wanted attention? I gave you all you needed."

"Security," Connor growls out. "There's an intruder and I want him out. Also, I'm pressing charges."

"Good riddance," Zayn grumbles once Lukka is escorted. "Now, where were we?"

"The part where you frick frack," Connor supplies. "This engagement party is off."

"I love you, Louis William Malik-Tomlinson," Zayn breathes against Louis newly washed hair. (That is in desperate need of a trim) "Make love to me."

"I will, Zayn Javadd Malik-Tomlinson."

"Ew, that sounds weird," Louis laughs when Zayn says that. "I'm gonna call you Louis Malik from now on."

"Louis Malik sounds very posh," Louis pouts. "Like, I'm a bratty superstar."

"You_ are_ a bratty superstar," Zayn grins in that Fifty Shades way Louis loves. "Turn around, let me apply the cream to your butt."

'Apply the cream' needs a new definition, as it turns out, with Zayn assaulting Louis' prostate with his thick fingers and Louis really doesn't want to protest. The thyme cream is soothing his nerves whilst Zayn's daft fingers excite his fire… hm.

"Fucking tosser," Louis breathes out, too breathless even to him. "You can't do this to me!"

"I can, young naïve Lou," Zayn grins again, his lips mouthing against Louis' soft spot below his ear. "Hm, where's the scarf I love on you?"

"Um," Louis can't think straight, not with the whole engagement and declaration of love. "It's in me drawer?"

"You just sounded like a confused adolescent," Zayn chides, walking over to the said furniture and grabbing the cashmere scarf. "Do you remember the first thing I told you about this beloved scarf?"

"That you'll bind me with this and fuck me hard?" Louis giggles, already on his stomach, his hands behind his back in submission. "I thought you wouldn't do that, after all these months…"

"I got side-tracked by your arse, a creation by the gods," Zayn ties him up with the scarf, loose enough for his wrists to breathe and wiggle, tight enough to keep him subdued. "Go under with modification, baby."

Louis knows what Zayn means by that.

When a Sub has his hands/legs tied and the Dom wants them to go under, they just spread their thighs and keep their gaze low. Louis' breath hitches up as he waits for Zayn to come to him, rile him up and bring him to edge of madness before he gushes down.

"Good lad," Zayn smirks into his words. "Now, press your chest to the floor."

_Oh God._

Louis feels Zayn's skilful tongue flicking against his entrance, a teasing movement Louis has never felt so blessed with. Zayn rimmed him before, maybe once, but that was to show what he was capable of.

Now, it feels like Zayn really does love him.

"So beautiful, my little duck," Zayn praises him, the words endearing and familiar to Louis. "Be a good one for me, yeah?"

Zayn's tongue is long and lean, perfect for the assaults against Louis' wrecked prostate. He mewls and claws at the floor as Zayn eats him out, the tip of his daft tongue prodding against the swollen gland. Only when Louis' arse starts to clench around the muscle does Zayn stop his sensual attacks.

"Come from my tongue, baby," Zayn commands and Louis lets it go, obeying his master.

He doesn't know what he's got himself into.

Louis' arse, to say the least, is the greatest ordeal Zayn has ever come across.

Yes, he was physically beaten and disciplined by his dominant at the age of 15 but that's the past.

_Louis, _so I daubly folk whyeth yu'uy, Zayn muses to himself.

"I love you," Louis giggles, now free of the confinements of the cuffs. "Is there a specific reason why you use the leather cuffs?"

"They don't hurt as much as the chains," Zayn dodges the real reason. "Besides, it's more erotic."

"Mm, gonna use the scarves as the _sub_stitutes for those beloved leather cuffs now?" Louis looks proud of himself for the word pun. "Oops, you should clean my mouth."

"My cock wants to be buried deep inside you, pump you full with our daughter," Zayn smirks, the all-Fifty Shades grin, as Louis calls it affectionately. "It's possible for a few males…"

"I was born with an arse and a cock, Malik," Louis throws a cushion at him. "Ugh, my arse is aching from that monster you call your penis."

"Not my fault your ass is incredibly tight," Zayn counters, his fingers already tracing Louis' hole. "Bet I can make you come from frotting."

"Bet I can from you licking at my tits," Louis winks. "I'm so sensitive after an orgasm, doubt you can't make me come by any _means._"

So Zayn uses the butt plug he brought, clamping it in Louis' arse, and a cock-vibrator against Louis' leaking shaft. He is an expert on sex toys and a cock-vibrator does what it sounds like it does.

"Daddy," Louis groans, his bollocks already heavy-looking to Zayn's eyes. "I've been a good boy for you…"

"You disobeyed me, remember?" Zayn tuts, his hand groping Louis' arse all proper. "I told you not to come in the shower a couple days ago yet you did, when I was fingering you."

"But I choked on your cock, daddy," Louis whines, pawing at the cock ring. "Been so good for you."

"I think not," Zayn enhances the vibrations against Louis' cock. Louis lets out a shrill sound that is _not_ human and Zayn tugs the ring off, Louis' spunk coating his hand. He thrusts his hand under Louis' nose and his fiancé licks his own mess clean.

"Good," Zayn croons, wrapping a hand around Louis' neck; he goes under. "Stay."

Louis' eyes become glassy and distant, his blue eyes dull but full of lust. Zayn rubs his fingers against Louis' jaw and he just mewls, legs parted obediently. Zayn easily slips an entire hand in, fisting Louis' hole as he just moans, fucking himself down on Zayn's fist like he's subordinate.

"Come back," Zayn orders just as Louis comes with a cry of his name.

"Was I good?" Louis nuzzles his cheek against Zayn's cock. "If not, I'll just–"

"Finish that sentence and I'll fuck you until you're screaming for mercy," Zayn hisses, his eyes narrowing. "I dare you."

"Suck you off, Master," Louis grimaces. "And you already did about three hours ago, you arse."

"Your arse is very tight," Zayn grins. "Now, let me take care of my loving husband."

_I fell for you._

**(Partie Trois)**

Louis is an absolute arse for leaving Zayn for three days for his busy filming schedule. Currently sat at the LAX airport, he's looking through his _sponsored_ iPhone 7 Beta whilst his S6 is ringing with the blasted _Silence Is Your Saviour_.

"Fuck you," Louis growls into the phone. "Have you not tormented me enough?"

"Dear Louis," Lukka taunts, his voice smiling. "Did you think for one second I will leave you alone, especially now that you're cast for the _next Hunger Games_ series?"

"Fuck you," Louis repeats his earlier sentiments. "_The Gunner_ isn't 'the next Hunger Games'."

"The author, what's her name, Jeannette di Cardi?"

Louis hangs up.

Four hours later, Louis is now playing _Candy Crush Saga_. Really, he shouldn't, not with all the people going insane. This is, like, proper _Flappy Bird _2.0.

"Mr. Tomlinson?" McVey approaches him. He looks like he just got sucked off and Louis has the decency not to comment on that.

"I'll call Connor later," Louis groans, not ready to face his business partner. "I didn't break off anything, if I have a say in anything."

"He's the company's black diamond," McVey sounds proper exhausted. Shouldn't come beforehand. "The _Silver Wings_ producers adore him and one bad word against you, you're out of the business."

"_Angelfire_ wanted to recruit me so that's why I'm still standing," Louis grins. "Just take me to San Diego, gosh."

McVey is a serious guard, but he also has a stubborn trait that Louis hates and admires.

"Louis," McVey's tone is dangerously low now. "You can't say shite like that and expect me to not report you to the entrepreneur. My loyalty is to the company, not just you and your stupid arse. Listen to me, you ignorant brat, since I've been in this industry for longer than you have. Simply put, you listen to what I tell you, to save your fat arse, and you live, got it?"

"I can fire you," Louis muses.

"Mr. Malik won't let you do that, now will he? You're only his submissive."

Louis' jaw drops to the floor.

"How did you… what the fuck?" Louis throws the first thing avail to him, which is his trusty cashmere scarf. "He's private life."

"I was his guard once, where I met Brad," McVey looks remorseful. "If you recall correctly, Mr. Malik has a thing for blond securities."

"He fucked you."

"You wish he did, a leverage you can hold against your precious fiancé," McVey sounds uncharacteristically cold, too cold. "You're just a baby actor and I'm the one who holds the answers to your riddles.

"The classic would be: What happened between Malik and Reimlit?"

"You didn't know Zayn before you were seventeen, asshole," Louis snarls like an empousa. "You were too young."

"Mr. Malik used to be a P.E. student assistant for my classes," McVey ushers Louis to the cab and Louis just grabs his guard's wrists.

"Tell me every-fucking-thing you know, or I'll force Zayn into firing you."

"Did you know Zayn served two doms?" McVey raises a very blond brow, making Louis frown a tad. "One of them was, of course, the cursed Reimlit."

It's been more than a week since Louis set off for his movie shooting and his new guard, Charleston, told him that McUugalis is coming back in about three days.

"Tell McVey to report," he growls into the headset. "NOW."

"You rang, babe?" McVey sounds as arrogant as ever, just like the times they used to have something intimate. "Did you know that Louis now knows about your darkest secret?"

"You know I can fire you," Zayn sips his black current tea calmly. "Just because you fucked me once doesn't mean you get to have a hold over me, _babe_."

"Louis is packing for Arizona, you know, for his shoot for the role _The Subordinate_."

Zayn curses in Urdu.

"Ah, the management is still a dick, I see," Zayn readjusts the headset. "It's a transliteration of the book I read some time ago."

"He should be familiar with that _role_," McVey purrs. "With Connor fucking him every other day on set and all."

"You piece of sod," Zayn is as calm as ever, his anger sprouting only in his dark soul. "You think Connor can steal _my_ submissive from me?"

"Connor did see Louis naked before you, not to mention fuck him," McVey grins in his words. "I mean, I saw and enjoyed the movie very much. _The Afire One_, is it?"

"Connor can't give Louis what he wants, which is…" _Shite_. "Security and warmth."

"Oh, Zayn," McVey tuts. "You silly boy."

"Oh, James," Zayn mocks his former guard. "You fucked me once, so did Connor. Connor fucked Louis, but only on screen, see where I'm getting at?"

"You're a dick," McVey sounds like he wants to say so much more but Zayn hangs up and starts a Skype call with his baby.

"Hi, baby," Zayn purrs when Louis' naked form appears on the screen. "Don't tell me you were just getting your butt plug out of that arse, I like prepping you myself."

"Um," Louis flushes, his hand moving away from his arse. "I was — I mean…"

"You fingered yourself, baby?" Zayn crooks his finger in a 'come hither' motion; Louis obeys. "Let me see that pink hole."

Louis flushes into a deeper shade of red and nods, turning around so that his arse is on the camera. He uses his small hands to spread his arse cheeks, showing his gaping hole.

"If you were here, baby," Zayn removes his joggers, the only clothes he had on. "I'd make your suck me, fuck your face, as you ride your own fingers. Make you choke on Daddy's seeds as your face flushes again, your arse wide open, and then I'll take you from behind to spank that beautiful arse you've got."

"Daddy," Louis whines, his eyes having that glassy look again. Zayn is proud of himself for training Louis to go to subspace even without fucking him. "Good boy for daddy… make him come on my face."

"Yes, baby," Zayn coos. "Now, get yourself a dildo and ride it for me?"

Half an hour later, Louis is still bouncing on the silicone toy, his face scrunched up from pain of not being told to release yet. Zayn has his hand around his prick, stroking himself lazily as Louis' arse jiggles, a pretty sight he doesn't want to lose. Occasionally, Louis would make a whimpering noise, his leaking shaft looking heavier than the moments before. Zayn keeps saying words of encouragement, falling in love– No, he doesn't do love. He halts Louis and orders him to come, which he does.

"Good boy, yeah?" Zayn ends the call with that, making sure Louis goes to bed in subspace.

_Daddy has a surprise for you, baby,_ Zayn grins to himself.

Louis hates subspace.

Scratch that.

He _hates going to subspace without Zayn fucking his arse._

He had to fucking go to bed in his sub mode, _and_ Zayn called him at 4 A.M. just to get him to masturbate on the phone, making sure he got out of his trance right before he got out of the flat.

"Connor called," McVey grins at Louis. "And so did Zayn."

"Just because he let you touch him once," Louis lowers his tone, blocking out the pap from hearing him. "Doesn't mean he will again."

"'Touch'," McVey grins in a way Louis is _too_ familiar with. "Isn't the correct definition."

"Fuck off, _Reimlit_," Louis snarls, using the last name McVey doesn't use. "Oh, hurt spot, I forgot."

"He's not my biological father," McVey tugs him closer, the spicy, yet soft, cologne drifting through his senses. "Tell anyone else and I will kill you."

"The assassin is you, hm?" Louis plays along, referring to the anonymous letter he got right before take-off. "You aren't just a bodyguard, dearest Jamie."

"Only Brad can call me Jamie, _Boobear,_" McVey growls in Louis' ear before ushering him to the cab.

Zayn knows the game McVey is playing.

It's rather pathetic, using Louis to get back at Brad for kissing Connor, both his submissive before meeting Louis. His taste is singular and he will keep it that way.

"Keller," Zayn purrs into the phone. "Long time no talk."

"Malik," the girl sounds grim as always. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I want to make an order," Zayn states, looking at this list of hard limits. "Have you got the iron nipple clamps and suspenders?"

"Ah, you got a new Contract, I see," the adult entertainment retailer doesn't faze. "Tell me, what's his name?"

"You watched _The Afire One_?"

"No way," Keller sounds impressed.

"That's all I got to say… now, should I give you my new card number?"

"No, Malik, we keep tracks all the time. You have your bank account number, remember?" Keller types in something, by the sound of it. "Now, what else do you need?"

"Steps to Louis' heart."

Louis knows that he'll never stop loving his Fifty Shades, but he knows that Zayn's love is not a constant star. Yes, he knows, that Zayn had been using him from the start but…

"What now," Louis sighs as he reaches for his vibrating mobile. "Hi, baby."

"Louis!" The girl practically shrieks into the phone, excited to hear her brother for the first time in ages. "I miss you!"

"I was home for Christmas, remember?" Louis stops himself from giggling into the call. "Is Doris able to go around without Felix now?"

"Don't be stupid, Lou," Charlotte, or Lottie, as she prefers, chides Louis. "I know your mental age is, like, 5, but not all twins are inseparable."

"Ouch?" Louis rubs at his temples. Damn late night shootings. "Tell _maman_ that I'll be home for the summer, okay, babe?"

"Don't tell me you're still with that hot as fuck bloke," Lottie giggles. "Do tell!"

"Night, Lott."

"You really think I'd let you be out of my sight for the entirety of your shoot, baby?" Louis grins at the familiar taunting tone of his fiancé. Wait, is that what they are? Engaged? "Your arse is very law-defying."

"Save the dirty talk for the bed, ugh," Louis' new best friend, Harry, rolls his eyes, faking to be gagging. "Like, I have someone back in England, the one who's really cute."

"It's his Leprechaun charms," Louis pokes at Harry's sides with his elbow. "Ouch?" Harry pretends to bite Louis.

"It's not Niall," Harry looks proper mad. "It's that awful roommate of yours."

"Oh," Zayn beats Louis to it. "You met him at a club."

"Zayn," the way Harry says it makes it clear they have something Louis is missing out. "Don't."

"I'm just surprised that you're into a non-clause one," Zayn smirks at Harry and Louis still doesn't get it. "You know."

"I'm missing a page here," Louis growls at both of the taller lads. "The fuck are you going on about?"

"Harry here is an expert of contracted slaves," Zayn smirks in an all-Fifty Shades way. "The role-play of it is the correct term."

"Only because it didn't bode well with you doesn't mean–"

"YOU FUCKED ZAYN?" Louis lunges at Harry without much warning. "HOW FUCKING CAN YOU?"

"Relax," Zayn pries Louis' fingers off of Harry's jugular easily. "He means that my history of trying to change the Submissive contract to the slave one didn't work out."

"No wonder you wanted to collar me," Louis' lips twitch into a grin. "I knew your kinks were fucked up."

"Fifty shades."

"Gross," Harry repeats his earlier sentiments. "I'm gonna go take a nap."

"All the sofas and beds have our cumstains!" Zayn doesn't sound like he's joking. "I believe I owe you a date, Mr. Tomlinson."

"I believe so."

Louis loves being in California, don't get him wrong, but the traffic is almost worse than the English one he was grown used to.

"FUCK YOU, BITCH," Louis groans at the random driver who just swerved in front of him. "UGH."

"You aren't even driving, baby," Zayn tightens the earmuffs on the driver. "Relax your knickers."

"MY KNICKERS — how did you know?" Louis can literally feel the heat creep up to his cheeks. "Is it that obvious?"

"I was a sub once, remember?" Zayn presses a chaste kiss to Louis' temple. "I know the way people fidget whilst in that god-awful shite."

"I'm wearing a lace thong, to be exact…" Louis rubs his knee into Zayn's sadly limp shaft. "You know what they say… all day's hard work for a good shag…"

"You're a slag," Zayn pushes Louis away from him. "You know, I've been thinking about our wedding."

"If you spend more than–"

"I'm paying the dowry you're supposed to pay, which is around fifteen," Zayn cuts the Doncaster native. "I can never make you pay something that's not necessary."

"As an actor, I can buy a fucking BMW if I wanted to," Louis pouts in a manner that _isn't_ childish. "I get thirty every month."

"Just because you made one blockbuster," Zayn's hand suddenly grabs Louis' crotch, making him moan against his will, "doesn't mean you're safe forever."

"You sound just like McVey," Louis groans, rutting his hips forward. "Just fuck me."

"Voyeurism is an act of punishment, baby," Zayn's lips are now on Louis' neck, riling him up. "Unless you want people to hear how loud you can be, just shut the _hell_ up."

Louis wasn't expecting this.

Okay, that's a small lie he likes telling himself.

The L.A./San Francisco part of filming of his new,_ new_ movie,_ Hellwise_, ended about the time his for _The Gunner_ did.

He loves London, he does, but what Zayn does to him isn't fair by any standards.

Cuffed to the four-poster bed by the real steal chains, his handcuffs binding his wrists behind his back in total submission, and his ankles spread by the 'bars? Totally not what he was expecting as a welcome back home sex.

"Disobedience, Mr. Tomlinson," the words are silken, like a virgin scarf. "You keep defying me, _and I do not like that at all, which I shall take up on your sweet arse_."

The tone is what Louis likes to refer to as _sexy as fuck Dominant voice that should be illegalised everywhere in the world because it's not fair to me_ tone.

"I said," Zayn's hand jerks his chin up, their eyes level, "I shall take up on your sweet arse, baby."

"Yes."

"Sir," Louis bites back a comment on his soring arse. "Really, Malik? We're engaged now, so please cut the–"

"Baby," Zayn sounds as seductive as the Snake swaying Eve. "I can fuck you all night long."

Louis' thighs tremble at the promise, his mouth watering. He arches his back, parting his legs the best he can with the stupid bars. Really, he shouldn't have put the spreader bars under soft limit when he was re-negotiating with the Devil himself. His shaft is steadily leaking pre, his eyes blindfolded by the damned silver tie. His senses are heightened, his body craving for Zayn.

"Now, now," Zayn coos, using the tone reserved for the Louis that is _really_ wrecked by Dom Zayn. "You have to behave for the reward, don't you remember that, baby?"

"Yes…" Louis can find his inner god doing a backflip at his total submission. _Lunatic_. "I do…"

"I like your pretty lips," Zayn purrs, sounding pleased with Louis' decision. "Open them, yeah?"

Fifteen minutes later, Louis feels so _sticky_. He's covered in sweat from exertion Zayn is putting him through, and the fucking guy himself isn't even doing a proper job at 'taking care of his baby'. He has a distant thought that he's sort of Zayn's sugar baby but this isn't part of the contract.

"So hard for me," Zayn purrs, a sound Louis' inner god copies. "Should make usage of your lips too, yeah?"

"Fuck you," Louis manages to sound defiant, the side of him that's been suppressed around Zayn too long. "You don't control me, Zayn."

"Oh, but I do."

Louis almost gags the next time Zayn's thick shaft penetrates his mouth, the spittle dribbling down the corner of his lips. It's a full feeling, how Zayn makes all those inhumanly sexual sounds just from having his mouth around the prick.

_Love me_, Louis knows that Zayn loves him but this isn't how Louis imagined his first love to be. _Love me like a normal husband to his other half_.

"I know what you're thinking," Zayn sighs, starting a rhythm of fucking Louis' mouth in earnest. "I don't read minds, but I can take a good guess that you don't like the love I can give you. This is me, this is how I'm supposed to be. How we'll always be."

When Zayn spurts down his throat, Louis feels giddy.

_Two weeks later, Belfast_

"That's a wrap!" The director, Karvrof, barks out the order. "Well, at least the Europe segment of the filming is." He adds under his breath, which only a couple of actors around him hear.

"Good morning, baby," Zayn smirks as he stands up, rising from the chair he was sat on. Louis insisted that Zayn doesn't come to his overnight shooting but Zayn said he can't sleep without Louis' warm embrace anymore. Louis might have giggled like a schoolgirl on a first date with her crush.

"God, it's cold in here," Zayn wraps Louis into his fake-fur lined coat, making Louis shiver from the proximity. "You've got to admit that Ireland has the shittiest weather."

"I think Canadians would disagree," Louis smiles wryly. "Any new toys you bought for me?"

"So eager," Zayn smirks against Louis' temple. "I was looking over our soft limits."

"It's not a long list," Louis pouts at the Teasing Fifty.

"You had spanking and whipping under soft limits on the third draft, if I recall correctly," Zayn goes on, making Louis gulp. "Would you?"

Zayn's Belfast mansion isn't even half the size of his Bradford or London one, but it's still larger than any school Louis has seen. The front gate has the gryphons, something Louis has seen only in _Harry Potter_ movies.

"So tempting," Zayn's lips twitch into a smile that Louis has fallen for. "But, alas, we both know how this story ends."

"I know this isn't a fairy-tale shit we've been doing," Louis wants to strangle Zayn. "Don't give up on me…"

"You're too good for me, why?" Zayn sounds like he's questioning himself. "An angel never descends down to Hell on his own accord…"

"I'm here, love," Louis is now choking on tears, tears that are spent on the broken boy who is stood before him. "I love you."

"Can I love you the way you want me to?" Zayn's lips caress the skin below Louis' ear, the ultimate soft spot. "Can you love me the way I want you to?"

"Zayn…"

"I want the best and it's clearly you," Zayn's lips flutter kisses down the side-line of Louis' neck, garnering moans from the younger boy. "You're good to me, and I'd be so good to you."

"Zayn," Louis can't think straight (he never did) but he tries. "Don't…"

"I was frozen before I met you, my heart and mind," the soft, warm lips are now hovered over Louis' collarbones. "You, your magic beguiles me, Louis Tomlinson."

"_Zayn_," Louis gasps as Zayn's strong hand cup his now-semi hard dick. "Please…"

"Please what, baby?"

"Touch me," Louis mouths _I love you_. "Please, sir."

"So beautiful," Zayn mumbles, his eyes burning into Louis' own — searing. "So perfect."

Louis jolts out of his trance and gets down on his knees, undressing Zayn without any hesitance. His mouth waters at the sight of Zayn's thickness, something he'll never get used to. He rests his back against the fuzzy blanket, palming at his own erection shallowly. Zayn's dark chocolate eyes watch him with fascination, his eyes following Louis' hands as they reach his shirt, the think fabric pooling on the floor soon after. The point of all this is to get Zayn to touch him, he knows that, so he dips his finger over to his leaking shaft, smearing the pre all over his thumb. He brings it over to his lips and lap at the warm fluid; Zayn only nods.

Suddenly bold, Louis slicks his fingers up and enters two at once, wincing from the unfamiliarity. He wanked before in Zayn's presence, yes, but he doesn't remember fingering his own arse to please his 'master'. In reality, Louis controls Zayn with his body, feeling much like a whore.

_That's what you are now_, the sick, sadistic part of him called his subconscious whispers. _Zayn's little branded whore._

"So subservient, baby," Zayn grins in that all-Fifty way Louis never can resist. "Gonna taste yourself, yeah?"

Louis nods shakily, bringing his fingers to his lips, closing them around his digits. It's weird, tasting your arsehole when it's been flavoured by your mango-pineapple lube, but he can still make out the bitter/salty musk underneath. Zayn orders with his eyes to get on his knees and he does, his hand clasped around his ankles in submission. Damn the cuffs!

"Good," Zayn curls two fingers under Louis' chin, not yet fully tilting his head up. "What have you done to me?"

_Love,_ Louis whispers to himself._ Is treacherous_.

"I love you," Louis whimpers when Zayn's hand treks down to his bitten neck, riled up with love bites. The bruises still hurt when touched. "But why?"

"You can be my hero, baby," Zayn mumbles, too quiet for it to have been something Louis was supposed to hear. "God, I wish I could turn back time where I was awful to you."

_Fifty…_

"I love you," Louis sighs and relaxes when Zayn's lips brush against his, not teasing, just feeling the warmth. "Forever."

"Forever with you," Zayn's voice shakes, something Louis has never heard before. "I can't be luckier than this."

"I loved you from the start, I'll never stop," Louis nuzzles his nose against Zayn's, their breaths mingling together. "Never."

**(So this fic was supposed to end when Louis and Connor "get together" hence the reason why all these part 1-3 are totally bonus. Heck, half the stuff from part 3 are supposed to be in the finale.)**

**(Partie Quatre)**

_Release date of _The Fallen Blaze

It's November 18th and Louis is nervous. His second movie ever, _The Fallen Blaze_ is being released today and he's at the red carpet with Zayn as his date. The media long picked out on how Louis and Zayn were having secret rendezvous, and, of course, the ring. Blue diamonds stand out easily, apparently, so Louis has learnt to wear mittens over them in the month of November.

"Getting cosy, aren't we?" Zayn kisses Louis' temple in a super affectionate way Louis really loves. "Your fans adore you."

"I'm, like, the next Neil Patrick Harris," Louis scoffs, nuzzling his nose into Zayn's neck, the furthest he can reach without tip-toeing. "Speaking of, his son is really cute."

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of kids ourselves," Zayn's smirk Louis shivers at makes a quick appearance. "And please remind me again why the hell you're wearing that god-awful tuxedo?"

"It's not awful!"

Louis is wearing a vintage tan-coloured tuxedo with dove-white gloves, and the loafers Zayn got for him on their four-month anniversary of their actual relationship. Like, proper boyfriends instead of BDSM kinky fuckery fucks.

"You look like you're from the 1860's!" Zayn hisses under his breath, the cold rim of his shades pressing into Louis' cheek. "If that's the goal, congrats. I'll do you after the screening."

"Oh," Louis mouths, his eyes wide like saucers.

The red carpet part of the première went swimmingly.

The screening… sure, let's put it that way.

Zayn's hand was on Louis' crotch for the entire duration, making him hard enough to gag for it but pulling away just to _tease him_. Zayn knew what he was doing, but Louis didn't. Louis knows the kinky fuckery Zayn has gotten used to is how he… expresses his feelings but he can't be a bottled up champagne all the time.

Louis lies naked other than the pink lacy panties Liam got for him as a gag gift when he was, like, fifteen and just came out. Zayn saw those in his drawers and told him he'd love to see him in them.

Hence the reason why Louis has his wrists cuffed to his ankles, his aching and puckering hole fully on display for his Dom. Louis _specifically_ told Zayn that he doesn't want the BDSM stuff tonight but nooooooo, he defied Zayn one too many time.

(Fourteen, he counted.)

"Little duck," Zayn's lips twitch up into a ghost of a smile. "So easy to… subdue."

"Fuck," Louis mewls out, feeling the bite of cat o' nine tails against his nipples. "Christ, just fucking tough me!"

"Disobedience always comes second to _faux dominance_," Zayn tuts, striking the spot right below Louis' tattoo of a sylph under his left nipple. "What did I say about you, baby?"

"Daddy…" Louis finds himself in a trance akin to subspace. "I misbehaved."

"Exactly," the leather is now gnawing at Louis' hipbones. "You know you shouldn't go against my will."

"Punish me, daddy," Louis doesn't know if they're role-playing or just falling into daddy/pet kink. "Please…"

"Please what, baby?"

Louis is glad he's not blindfolded that night, otherwise, he wouldn't have seen the teasing smirk playing on Zayn's plump lips. His lips parted, Louis whines, tugging at his wrists; the chains and cuffs are unforgiving.

Zayn lowers himself until his breaths are fanning against Louis growing problem. As their relationship progresses, Louis is becoming better at the whole orgasm control, which extends to being hard on command (like a pornstar, ew). If Zayn's mouth is too close to his dick, however, he loses all the control he has.

"I didn't tell you that you can be hard, baby," Zayn speaks softly, but the hiss is still there. "What did I say about not obeying me?"

The hot air is replaced by the hard, cold slap of the leather and Louis cries out Zayn's name as he spurts all over his chest, his thighs quivering. Zayn lets out a growl before tugging at the chains roughly, making Louis mewl against his will.

"You can't come until I tell you to, pet," the fire in Zayn's eyes tell he's very amused. "_Under_."

Louis feels himself going to subspace this time. His body relaxes despite the fact that the ultimate sex symbol is poised above him, his tapered fingers pushing into his body. He parts his lips, tasting his own desperation. Zayn mumbles something to him and Louis doesn't even register the words, just lax and waiting for the next command.

"–back," Zayn is saying, and Louis jolts awake, burrowing his head into the pillows. He can feel his entire body flushing from his actions. "Baby, it's okay."

"You put me under just from making me come, y'know, with your fucking cat," Louis snaps, his chains rustling. "If Liam hears about this–"

"He won't, because you won't tell him," Zayn's eyes are threatening. "Right, baby?"

"What if I do?" Louis finds his own Fifty Shades grin. "What will you do then?"

"Then I will bind you to a stripper pole and fucking destroy your arse," Zayn replies without much hesitance, the confidence making Louis hard, again. "Are you turned on, Lou?"

"God, you're a menace," Louis mumbles, his arms cramping from the position they're in. "So, are you going to fuck me now?"

"I don't fuck, Mr. Tomlinson," the words sound eerily similar, only it's different. "I make love with you."

"Then do it," Louis thrashes his binds, successfully chafing his ankles. "Ouch, that hurt."

"Louis Williams Malik-Tomlinson," Zayn sighs, the engagement ring glinting in his hand. "You know I have never uttered any words of affection to anyone… anyone but you."

"Surely you said 'I love you' to your Mum?" Louis cocks his head to the side without hurting his neck. Fuck the collar! "Everyone does."

"She died when I was only four," Zayn sighs. "I thought I told you."

"No."

"Enough about the past, when I know it's fucked up," Zayn growls, his eyes snapping with fury.

"Fifty shades," Louis giggles, then gasps when he feels the erection easing against his hole. "Dick."

"You're about to be," Zayn smirks and pushes in, the glide heavenly. Louis notes on how slippery it is. Maybe he lubed himself whilst Louis was in subspace, he doesn't really care. Zayn has his earlobe caught between his teeth, the hot breaths making Louis harder than ever. He mewls, his neglected cock leaking steady pre as Zayn pounds into him. Louis cries out Zayn's name as he comes for the second time that night, but Zayn keeps ploughing into him, his shaft standing with attention again. Louis pants, his arse sore from oversensitivity but Zayn coos massaging his bollocks until he's full with more seeds. His thoughts are _"fuck me, fuck me, fuck me"_, his body in wonderland that is ecstasy. Zayn seems to have gotten the cue, quickening his torturously slow pace, nailing Louis' prostate. The next time Louis comes, Zayn fills him to the brim, then slips out. Louis giggles at the feeling of Zayn's fluids dripping from his _very_ sore bum. His stomach is saturated with his own, so Louis tugs at his chains to get Zayn's attention again. His dick of a boyfriend/fiancé, however, just smirks and checks on the tightness of the bindings.

"This shouldn't be too hard to sleep in," Zayn tells Louis. "I'll release your hands so that you have something to grip onto with when I fuck you in the morning. Sorry, _make love_." Zayn grins. "Habits die hard, baby."

"Can't fucking wait," Louis huffs, his cheeks full of air. "Arse."

Zayn wants to laugh at how frustrated his fiancé is in every aspect. Louis' California-sun-tanned skin is mottled red from the pent up emotions and Zayn wants to kiss the pout away.

"Can't fucking wait," Louis' cheeks blow up. "Arse."

"Oh yeah, your arse is gonna be fucked soon," Zayn smiles, slapping Louis' buttocks for the effects. "Again, may I add?"

"Oh no, round two after being tortured so long," Louis feigns horror. "Whatever will I do?"

"Your sarcasm and wits, Mr. Tomlinson," Zayn lets himself smile at Louis' attempt to be _dominant_. "God, how did I resist you for so long?"

"Technically, it was me not jumping your bones," Louis smiles at the memories. "Ooh, you said I had to sign the contract."

"Screw the paperwork," Zayn growls, thumbing at Louis' hole where his own seeds are seeping out. "I should lick you clean, shouldn't I?"

Louis cock twitches.

"Next time, baby," Zayn pushes a thumb in, scooping his come out of Louis' perfect arse.

"Tasting you is weird…" Louis protests when Zayn prods his lips with the cum-smeared finger. "Fine."

"I'm sure cum-swallowing isn't your weak suit," Zayn purrs out the words the best he can, soon growling when Louis starts to fellate his fingers. "Lou…"

"Oops, force of habit," Louis giggles, pulling his mouth away with a loud, and obscene,_ pop!_ "Gonna punish me now?"

"We need a bath."

'We need a bath', according to Zayn, turns out to be a hot snog session and Louis hasn't got any problems with that. He mewls as Zayn grinds their fully hard cocks together, the water still managing to be hot.

(Then again, they're in the fucking self-heating tub, of course the water's hot.)

"Water," Louis remembers the original purpose of being submerged. "Dammit, Zayn. We're–"

"Shh, baby," Zayn actually presses a finger to Louis' pouting lips.

"Bath," Louis whines out, feeling trapped under Zayn's scrawny yet build form. "I'm sticky from come and sweat, damn you."

"Don't be prissy," Zayn smiles in his words. "It's not like you stay clean with me atop your perfect arse."

"I don't like it — hey!" Louis protests feebly when he feels the sharp slap on his bum. "You were washing my body, not spanking me!"

"Your hard dick says otherwise," Zayn is now kneading at Louis' arse cheeks. "Be a good boy, yeah?"

"I never behave around you, which," Louis turns around so that they're face to face again. "Is why you always have to punish me."

"We never got to your soft and hard limits," Zayn keeps his hand on Louis' curvaceous arse. "Electro is a no-go, as you said, but for the others…"

"You bound me with several things I'd rather not mention in a bloody bath tub," Louis replies sassily. "By the way, Liam sort of suspects you're a Dom/Sub sort of person."

"Not a bad thing, is it?"

Louis responds with a huff.

"Other than your fucked out arse, Lou," Zayn has the audacity of pinching the bridge of Louis' nose. "I think we're ready for the, um, nest step of our relationship."

_Please don't say kids, I'm already horrid around my baby sisters._

"How about we get some pets?"

_Two hours later_

"LOOK AT THE KITTY, SO CUTE!" Louis coos at the tortoiseshell kitten with white muzzle, white forepaws and white tipped tail. "Can we get her?"

"This is the fourth kitten you said you wanted to adopt," Zayn doesn't bother lifting his gaze, playing with the light ginger kitten with amber-green eyes. "Make up your mind, love."

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy Puss," Louis sticks his tongue out in rebuttal. "You choose one kitty and I choose one, fair enough?"

"We're negotiating now, hm?" Zayn's unoccupied hand (or was) inches up Louis' thigh. He still can feel the wetness of Zayn's tongue against his skin. "Having pets is like having children."

"Zayn…" He sounds too breathless for his own liking.

"I told you," Zayn croons in his ear, the breath too hot against Louis' suddenly cold one. "I love the game."

"Sirs," Zayn doesn't flinch like Louis does. "Is there a problem?"

"We'd like to look at the Stray-Area 4, if that's alright with you," Zayn smiles and makes the worker blush; Louis growls at that.

The Area 4 is much larger than the one Louis and Zayn were previously in, and older kittens. There's one pure-white female cat, looking somewhere between a small kitten and a half-grown size, and she rears on her hind-legs at the sight of Louis. Curious, Louis walks towards her and she tries in vain attempt to rub her cheek against Louis' hand.

"That one chose you," the voice startles Louis and he almost stumbles back into Zayn's arms. "Cats are mysterious ones, you know. You don't choose one, they choose you."

"You are?" Zayn has the manners Louis hasn't.

"Oh, I'm just a volunteer," the girl has a slight built, but Louis can still see that her _other_ features are defined. If he was still bi, he'd take a _really_ special care of the size of her booty. "Um, this tag says it all?"

The volunteer nametag has a scrawled _Crystal_ on it and Louis mouths it. She seems strangely unaffected by the Fifty Phenomenon.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Crystal asks and Louis nods. "Cool, gay couples are so fucking cute."

"Thanks?" Zayn sounds surprised and… amused? Yeah, he's definitely amused. "I didn't know volunteers came here this late."

"Oh, the volunteer hour ends at 4, I'm just fond of cats," she replies, playing with the white kitten's paws. "I know both of you."

"Oh," Zayn sounds calm and Louis wants to try his best not to snort. "You look a bit young to look at boring econ stuff."

"I don't like econ one bit but I had to write an essay on how fucked up the economy is these days so yeah," she drops the paws and pats the fur-balls off of her jumper. "I didn't know you two were really together."

"Publicity?" Louis asks before Zayn elbows him hard.

"Connor wouldn't let someone so _fresh_ out of his sight so easily," Crystal replies. "I knew him from college, and he hates me."

"Ah."

"Besides, he's the reason why I'm lesbian," Crystal smiles wryly. "Nice seeing you! Hope we can do this again sometime."

Louis has his lap full of the white kitten with amber eyes whilst Zayn picked himself the pale ginger one, both of them napping. Louis pats at the spot behind each kitten's ear and they both purr and nod into his touch.

When they finally arrive, the kittens dash off into the house, yowling and mewing at everything they see. The flower pots don't last longer than ten minutes, much to Zayn's dismay, and Louis just laughs, cleaning up the mess. He notes to move all the potted flowers and trees into the soil in the near future.

"Now," Zayn places the litterboxes on the opposite wall of the food and water bowls. "I think our kittens are too busy exploring to catch us doing anything…"

"How naughty of you, Mr. Kitty Daddy," Louis frowns just for the show. "I don't want our kittens to learn of our sex smell just yet."

"I'm appalled," Zayn smirks despite his words. "That goes towards _disobedience._"

"But I didn't do anything!" Louis does what he's best at — protesting. "C'mon–"

"Sooner you shut up," Zayn has Louis' cheeks squeezed in his large hands, restricting any movements. "Less I spank you."

_Bloody hell_, Louis groans internally, his eyes already blanked out from the last time Zayn spanked him._ My Dark Knight._

"Psychology," Zayn grins, thumbing at Louis' puckered lips. "Such a useful thing to know."

"Kiss me," Louis knows he's begging but he needs his Fifty. "I want you to."

"And why would I grant your wish, Mr. Tomlinson?" Zayn somehow managed to lean in close to his face without making much commotion. "After all, I'm always in control."

"Um…"

Zayn chuckles before pressing his weight down more, but still comfortable, and Louis sucks in a sharp breath. Zayn's nose nuzzles against Louis' own before the warmth of the tapered fingers are replaced by even warmer parts of Zayn's body — his lips. Louis complies and parts his lips, letting Zayn ravage his mouth. This isn't new, letting Zayn have a dominion over his body, and he knows that he loves Zayn dearly.

_But does that mean I can trust him with my past?_

Zayn can feel something is up with Louis. The Louis he knows wouldn't just ask him to kiss him, no, he'd fight for it. The fiery soul he has fallen in love with differs from this docile, beautiful creature before him.

"I love you," Zayn murmurs against Louis' soft, pliant lips, cupping his shapely jaw. "God only knows what I'd do without you."

"Don't…" Louis attempts to say something the moment Zayn takes Louis' lips again. Oh, the sweet melancholy Louis tastes of when he's deep with his thoughts!

Zayn trails kisses down to his sternum, the shirt easily opened with the buttons that can be undone just by popping them. Louis narrows his eyes at how couple buttons are torn off. Zayn chuckles and attaches his lips to Louis' hardening nub, one hand cupping his voluminous arse. Louis moans from the simple action, his back arching like a taut bow. Zayn does a quick job of ridding himself of Louis' clothes whilst he stays completely clad. Louis arches a brow at the realisation but stays put. Zayn presses a loving kiss to Louis' hipbones, then takes the scarf he loves. Louis' eyes widen from surprise but he nods shakily, letting Zayn continue. He ties Louis' wrists together, not bothering to keep them roped up to the bedpost. Louis' accelerated breaths fill the room as Zayn rolls his clad hips to Louis' naked ones.

"Christ…" Louis cries out like he's about to come. "You're… ugh."

Zayn lazily pulls his shirt over his head and throws it elsewhere in the room, then slips out of his skinny jeans. He never goes anywhere wearing his pants _just in case_.

He grabs the lube from the nightstand and applies a generous amount to his fingers. The first slide is heavenly, Louis' walls tight and clenching around the single digit. He soon adds a second and a third to stretch him more before he inserts himself.

When Zayn finally slides in, Louis' back arches even more, a beauteous sight Zayn can never get used to. His _fiancé_ is so beguiling, sexy, and confident. Confidence, as he keeps telling himself, can't be interchangeable with cockiness. He sheathes himself completely in the warmth Louis provides, not just to his body but also his heart and soul.

_Soulmates… _Zayn shakes the thought away._ Not possible for the likes of me_.

Zayn grasps one of Louis' legs and props it over his shoulder, giving himself more leverage to thrust into. The delectable sounds Louis lets out tells Zayn that he's a master of locating the prostate buried inside Louis perfectly. (Pun not really intended) He pushes Louis against the headboard until Louis is in a semi-sitting position, and kisses his other half hungrily. Louis pants into their lustful kiss, too sexed out to reply all proper. Zayn drives into Louis at a faster pace, wanting Louis to come before he explodes; Louis cries out his name in pure ecstasy couple minutes later, coating their stomachs with the sticky substance. Louis giggles, then gasps at the sensitivity. Zayn thrusts into Louis couple more times before filling him up to the brim.

"We need a bath," Louis proclaims dramatically. "Like, an actual bath, not the one where we make love halfway through."

"I told you many times, Mr. Tomlinson-Malik," Zayn undoes the scarf and folds it on the nightstand. "With that arse, you can't possibly think you can go around unnoticed."

"I know my arse is great," Louis grins, hopping out of the bed.

Louis is now in New Zealand to film some action-drama-comedy shite from the director he's heard, like, from big action movies. Zayn hisses about how he has zero security halfway across the world and Louis just countered with how much muscle McVey has, how yummy his biceps are.

(That ended with Zayn putting a cock ring around him and letting him come only _once_ during the four rounds of hot punishment sex.)

"I wouldn't be too trusting if I were you," McVey has on a white man tank and khakis, leaving his aforementioned muscles naked to his eyes. "God, have you learnt anything whilst being a successful actor?"

"You told me not to trust many people," Louis scowls at his bodyguard. "Where's Brad?"

"You know he works for the Malik Enterprise," McVey brushes the question off. "Do you really trust your fiancé with his ex-sub?"

"Bradley is an ex for a reason," Louis twitches his lips into a smirk. "Just like Connor used to be an ex for Brad."

McVey's face drops completely, a sight he would have found funny if, you know, McVey didn't have all the muscles.

"I'm here to keep you from harm so sadly, I can't do anything to you," McVey is really close to him, a whisper that is barely audible to Louis. "You're due on the set in ten so I'd hurry were I you."

Louis' stylist told him that he's one of the supporting characters in this movie,_ The Golden Temple_, where Niko (his character) is blindly in love with his girlfriend (Ellen Page) who is obsessed with looking for the long-lost treasures. He has the dusty make-up on for the first scene, which is right after his character gets out of many fake underground tunnels leading to the Golden Temple.

"I feel so icky," Louis pouts as Lyla, his stylist/make-up artist, finishes up the _covered in thousand years old dust_ look. "Gah, I hate this part of being an actor."

"You're a funny one," Lyla replies, her Kiwi accent strong. The producers or whoever is responsible for the staff hired local stylists, make-up artists, and costume designers to save money. Wow, how much does it cost for someone to fly halfway across the world anyways? "Aren't you the one from _The Afire One_?"

"One and only," Louis groans. "I know that was my breakout role but is that all I'll be known for?"

"_The Gunner_ is your next movie, right?" Lyla asks cautiously. "I've seen some pictures from the set."

"_The next Hunger Games_, yeah," Louis can feel his cheeks heating up. "I'm the guy who just stares at golden girl in awe."

"But your character also saves her?" Lyla sounds like the person who reads all the hot-topic dystopian novels by her enthusiasm.

"You have to find out for yourself if it stays that way in the film," Louis grins as she finishes.

The first line Louis has for _The Golden Temple_ isn't an actual sentence. He just coughs out some prop dust and heaves in a breath, then he complains about the crazy-arsed trips. ("I just got killed by the booby traps!")

The filming goes on until the sun starts to set and since their scenes happen in the daylight, the shoot stops there. McVey takes Louis to his hotel and Louis doesn't know why McVey is suddenly friendly like before.

_Did he talk to Zayn about something_?

Zayn knew his deal with McVey was that he helps him get back to Connor for being with Brad for a little time but that was before the bodyguard slipped out the shared past between them. He doesn't know if he still wants to help the younger lad.

Louis is exhausted after a week of full-day shoots, his throat perched from saying the words over and over again. He just flops onto the bed and uses the miniscule amount of muscles necessary for checking his texts.

_**From Leemo**_

_**Is ur filming goin well? Hope ur not 2 tired.**_

_**From Sex God (Zaynie3)**_

_**I hope you're resting well, Louis. If you need to relax, I recommend yoga or breath control. X**_

_Typical Fifty_, Louis groans to his phone. _Telling me what to do as always._

Louis ignores both texts when someone knocks on his suite room. Curious, he answers.

"George?" Louis frowns deeply. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you remember the sort of Arts I minored in?" His best friend from secondary school and college bites his lip nervously. Louis shakes his head no. "It was Graphic Arts Design, as in, 3D."

"Oh," Louis hasn't caught onto what George is saying.

"It means they hired me for 3D imaging they need for the visual effects," George huffs, giving himself that adorable monkey look. "I'm part of your staff, sort of."

"And you'll room with me?" Louis arches a suspicious brow.

"Nah, I just wanted to show you the stuff I have to do."

Louis isn't all that friendly with the tech stuff but the visual effects thing his friend can do is amazing. He creates a flaming demon monkey with some mouse works and that's just impressive.

(Louis took one semester of Graphic Designs in his fifth form year and failed miserably.)

"The media is a great tool to find out stuff, you know," George throws the comment offhandedly, which Louis scowls at. "I know you're engaged to Zayn Malik… how long have you known him?"

"Um, without the intervals between the times we didn't talk, two months?"

"And you're ready for the next stop in your life?" George's brows raise accusingly. "You can't just marry a guy from his looks and wealth."

"I have my own wealth and looks, thank you very much," Louis plops down onto the sofa and motions at George invitingly. "I love him, with his dark stuff and all."

"I've talked to Brad once," George surprises Louis by that. _Isn't Brad McVey's current boyfriend and Zayn's ex-sub whatever the number?_ "He told me a lot of unpleasant things."

"He doesn't–"_ well, that's a lie, he _does_ those kinky stuff with me._ "Get carried away with those stuff."

"Liam told me about Lukka," George takes his lower lip between his teeth the way he does when he's worried. "You can't make the same mistakes."

It's a little break time between scenes and Louis is smoking a cigarette to calm his nerves. He wasn't an avid smoker and won't be, he just smokes to soothe himself sometimes.

(Zayn doesn't have a say in this since he smokes regularly.)

"Penny for your thoughts?" The voice startles him, since he hadn't the time to get used to his co-stars. "Sorry, I just like talking to people I work with."

"I'm surprised I got cast, with the female lead as popular as you," Louis replies honestly, smiling at Ellen. "I know you from _Juno,_ is it?"

"That's pretty much my breakout movie, yeah," her American accent is surprisingly calming Louis' nerves. "You're from _The Afire One_."

"One of the only big Hollywood's favourite movies with gay romance," Louis smiles wryly. "As a gay man in real life, I couldn't bear to have a sex scene with Lyssa."

"Lyssa Del Flora?" Ellen looks surprised. "If I were you, I'd have manned up and just took the scene."

"My childhood best friend sort of took her role as my character's love interest and that's how Uriel/Ezekiel ship was born," Louis knows about those _fanfictions_ some teenage girls write online.

"Oh yeah, the Devil make couple important appearances and that was it," something about Ellen's tone tells Louis she and Lyssa have some untold rivalry.

"You're okay with a gay guy playing your love interest?" Louis arches a brow.

"It's a character. The furthest we have to do in the movies is kiss," Ellen shrugs. "I mean, people know I'm lesbian but that doesn't mean I refuse to kiss guys for my roles."

"I did kiss and go far-ish with girls before," Louis' smile widens. He likes the spirit of the actress. "I do not wish to think about it now."

"You're cute, Louis Tomlinson," Ellen comments and Louis thinks he's blushing. "On a friendly level, of course."

"Thanks?"

Louis returns to his hotel suite only to have someone crowd him into the nearest wall, his back hitting the surface with a soft thud.

"Missed me?"

"How did you even get my suite key?" Louis scowls and looks up at Zayn. "Like, McVey has the spare."

"I may have bribed the receptionist with the extra keys they keep," Zayn grins. "I missed you, baby."

"I'm an actor now, I can't exactly play housewife with you," Louis sticks his tongue out. "But yes, I did miss you."

"I know that, love, but you don't have any filming schedule after this movie, right?"

"No, and before you ask, I'm dead tired so cuddle me to sleep, you useless billionaire."

James isn't exactly in the best of mood that Zayn told him the revenge thing they planned against Connor is off between them. Currently Skyping his boyfriend, Brad, he realises the younger lad has been trying to get his attention.

"Jamie?" Brad frowns, the creases marking his adorable face. "What's wrong?"

"Just missing you," James replies with the half-truth. "It's already 23.00 here, I'm going to sleep now since I have to escort Louis to his set tomorrow at 6, okay? I love you."

"I love you too, James."

Louis was dreaming about Zayn blowing him when he jolts awake with something tickling his abs. Groaning, he opens his eyes to see that Zayn has a feather in his hand, brushing the soft item over Louis' stomach.

"Morning, baby," Zayn greets him, the feather sliding down to Louis' dick. Wait, when the hell did his boxers he slept with go?

"You're quite a heavy sleeper," Zayn trails the feather down to Louis' balls, instantly getting him to harden even more. _Damn morning woods_. "I was wondering how long it'd take for you to wake up."

"I've filming at–" Louis checks his phone and it reads 4.45. "– 7.30 and you wake me up way before that?"

"I like watching sunrises and I was hoping we'd do other things," Zayn shrugs, the feather now ghosting over Louis' entrance. "I brought something I wanted to try out."

"Oh?"

"I just bought them," Zayn reaches over to the luggage by the bed and pulls out what looks like two silver balls connected by some sort of string. "You have to wet them."

Louis nods and opens his mouth, letting Zayn push one of the balls in his mouth. The ball tastes metallic on his tongue, and it's cold. He sucks on it until Zayn switches it with the other one and soon, the objects are out of his mouth.

"Lie on your stomach, Lou," Louis does as he's told. Something lukewarm touches his hole and soon, he feels the heaviness of the balls filling him up.

"I'm a bit thirsty… wanna fetch me a glass of water, baby?"

Louis frowns at the request but stands up and does what he's asked. When he moves, he can feel the balls weighing down and can see why Zayn wanted him to move.

"Now," there's something lethal about Zayn's tone. "At the airport, you told me not to come to New Zealand during your three-week shooting period. That's not what you should be telling me to begin with. You know my punishment for you."

_Huh?_

"You know you've been bad so ask me," _confused…_ "Ask me, I won't say it again."

_Oh, he wants me to ask him to spank me._

"Please spank me… sir," Louis adds the last bit, knowing that's what was expected of him.

Zayn grins before flipping Louis to his back, making him gasp at the sudden movement. Louis bites his lip when Zayn starts to spank him with his hand, the stinging sensation arousing him somehow. Louis counts the blows inside his head as he feels his prick filling up, rubbing against the bed sheets in a way that frustrates Louis in a sexual way.

"Now," Zayn takes the silver balls out and Louis hears the sound of lube being squired. "I'm going to take you from behind, baby."

Louis wants to say something but Zayn slam into him, making him forget what he was going to say. It's all driving force, how Zayn thrusts into his prostate, with zero finesse. Louis snakes his hand to stroke himself but Zayn slaps his hand away.

"No, you're going to come from my cock alone as punishment, got it?" Zayn growls into his ears and Louis just mewls, nodding his head submissively.

With Zayn fucking into him at a relentless pace, Louis feels the familiar tug in his lower stomach soon, and before long, he spurts onto the sheets below him. Zayn's thrusts stutter, making Louis suspect he's close as well, and Zayn comes deep inside of him within the next ten strokes.

"I love you, Louis," Zayn whispers as he pulls out. "So much."

"I love you too, Zayn."

The rest of the filming process is swell and Louis felt weird whenever he had to kiss his co-star. He knew that signing up as an actor meant kissing whomever it was scripted with, but he's gay so kissing birds is… not the best thing. Sometimes, Zayn would come to the set and watch him and Louis could see the burning gaze whenever Louis had to kiss Ellen. Ellen told him that no matter what his sexuality is, he's got to kiss the person in the script, even if it meant that was out of his comfort zone.

"You being an actor isn't the worst thing," Zayn tells Louis, both sat in the first class seats for the flight back to London. "Other than the fact that you kiss other blokes and birds, that is."

"Oh, is someone possessive over the fact that I have to kiss other people?" Louis knows that this is a dangerous territory but he wants to know how far he can push Mr. Possessive And Control Freak. "I'll try to land an extra role next time so I don't kiss people."

"You're too well-known in Hollywood for that," Zayn growls, his voice impassive. "No way in hell the directors and producers will want you as a mere extra in their movies."

"Maybe I should try for those animated movies so I just lend my voice," Louis is amused by their conversation. "And as you already know, I'm off shooting for movies for next two weeks."

"I do know that, Mr. Tomlinson," Louis' breath catches in his throat when Zayn cups his cheek in his hand. "I would like to catch up with you, if you don't mind."

"Catch up with me how?" Louis feigns innocence.

"Oh, you do know how. Even though you haven't signed the contract–"

"Do we need a contract when we're engaged?" _After knowing each other for a couple weeks but that's not the point, we're in love._

"Well, I need it signed for consent for what I want to do with you," Zayn states as a matter-of-factly. "All BDSM relationships need consent."

"We're_ engaged_," Louis reminds his fiancé. _Too quickly, might I add_, his subconscious jeers. "So why bother with contracts?"

"So I know all the kinky shits we're doing is consensual," Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Babe, it's _all_ consensual," Louis purrs out the words. "Now, let's do that catching up…"

Zayn grins evilly at the suggestion, his large hand cupping Louis' arse harshly. Louis lets the small gasp escape from him as his fiancé kneads his arse cheeks. At the set of _The Golden Temple_, he didn't have the luxury of being with Zayn at all times and he guesses this is the small price he has to pay for being an actor — being away from his loved ones.

Louis screams out Zayn's name as his lover brings him to edge of ecstasy over and over again.

"You know," Louis groans as Liam starts. George just looks at his two best friends with amusement in his eyes. "Zayn isn't as bad as Lukka."

"That's what you think, Liam," George counters and Louis feels like this should be recorded and uploaded to the internet for the fun of it. "I don't trust him one bit."

"I'm standing — well, sitting — right here, you know!" Louis speaks out. "Don't talk bad about my fiancé!"

"It's not like Malik has physically hurt Louis like Lukka did," Liam ignores Louis completely. "Well, not that I know of."

"I arranged this little meeting for us three to catch up and you two are arguing about Zayn," Louis mutters.

"There's so much darkness Zayn carries with him," George counters and Louis groans loudly.

"Should I just leave?" Louis asks with fake niceness. "Looks like I'm not need here at all."

"You do realise marrying Zayn isn't the best thing you'll ever do?" George directs the question to Louis now. "You know him better than us."

"He's a bit controlling and possessive but he _is_ the man in our relationship…" Louis tries — and fails — not to smile at the memories of the previous night, how Zayn ploughed into him roughly until Louis shattered in mind-numbing orgasm, then he took him from behind… okay, he needs to stop there. "I love him."

"Knew you were a bottom," George snickers, which Louis gladly ignores. "But the point is that that man is dangerous."

"He's not dangerous once you get to know him," Louis growls out his words. "You're just jealous that you haven't got yourself a man."

"Maybe I do have someone special that you don't know about," George smiles sweetly. "You'd know if you bothered to talk to me more."

"I do know that Liam's involved with Harry,"_ who happens to do contracted sex slave stuff._ "Speaking of, how're things between you two?"

"He mentioned that he met you in L.A.," Liam looks stoic but Louis is getting a feeling that Liam knows what his boyfriend does. "He was on a business trip or summat."

"Business trip," Louis is amused by his friend's choice of words. "Sounds legit."

Louis ends up paying for the lunch with his friends and he asks Liam to stay behind to discuss something important. And by something important, he means Harry.

"You know, don't you?" Louis hisses quietly. "Why are you staying with him?"

"Know that he does contracts for sex slave stuff? Yeah, but he knows that I'm not into that stuff, unlike someone," Liam hisses back.

"I'm not Zayn's sex slave," Louis glares at his best mate.

"No, I know you're his submissive," Liam spits out.

"No, I am not Zayn's submissive."

_At least not yet._

"My mates think you aren't the right person for me," Louis mumbles as he crawls into the Californian king bed with Zayn already in it. "Dunno where they got that idea from."

"Possibly due to the fact that Liam suspects I am a Dominant," Zayn grins wryly. "Harry told me of his suspicions."

"Well, you_ are_ a dom, just not with me,"_ yet_. "Unless you want me to change that."

"I told you it's up to you whether you sign the contract or not, Louis," Zayn starts kissing Louis' neck, close to his soft spot. "Mm, you smell so divine, Mr. Tomlinson."

"Don't distract — ngh," Louis moans when Zayn bites the spot beside his pulse point on his neck, his soft spot. "Zayn…"

"Yes, baby?" The stroke of Zayn's tongue drives Louis crazy with hormones. "Something you'd like to say?"

"Stop?" Louis sounds so unsure even to himself.

"Sounds like you want me to go on, Louis," the words are super-sexually charged, it makes Louis' dick harden. "Don't you?"

Zayn hand trails down to Louis' covered shaft and Louis wants out of his pants. Why did he think sleeping with his boxers is such great idea when he sleeps with Zayn anyways? Zayn's finger dips under the waistline of Louis' boxers and with one swift motion, the hateful garment is pulled down. The older lad's skilful hand strokes Louis' hardened shaft in a teasing manner, making him moan from pleasure. Zayn kisses the bridge of Louis' nose before reaching out for a bottle of lube. He coats his lean fingers with the slippery substance before two fingertips prod at his fluttering entrance. Louis bites his lower lip when Zayn's fingers enter him, a blissful action that still makes his heart flutter a little. Zayn stretches him out for a good while before his slicked up erection is positioned at Louis hole. Louis nods and Zayn pushes in, the feeling of being so full, physically, and emotionally full of love, is too much. He clings to Zayn's shoulders, nails digging into the skin as Zayn pushes in and out of him. He doesn't need Zayn to jerk him off to climax, soon followed by Zayn filling him up.

"I love you, Zayn," Louis grins, cuddling into Zayn's chest.

"I love you too, baby."

"It's amazing how you're blindly in love with that kid," Reimlit looks more than just amused. "Does he know your past?"

"He knows I used to be your sub, and that James took a role as well," Zayn growls at his former business partner. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm not allowed to see you?" Reimlit looks wounded, so fake, to Zayn's disgust. "You do owe me for this success."

"Not really, I built my own empire," Zayn narrows his eyes at his ex-lover. "What do you want?"

"Don't assume I want something from you, dearest Zayn."

"What's the next movie you're filming again?" George is lounging in the sofa Louis splurged himself with when he bought himself a house with his salary from all the movies he's been in so far. "Do you know the genre?"

"I think it's called _marked_ or something. Based on a book series," Louis replies without much heat. "Vampire flick, girls love that shit."

"_Twilight_ saga was a horrid vampire romance book series," George shudders and Louis supposes his dramatics got rubbed off on his friend. "Is _marked_ any better?"

"Dunno, never read the books myself," Louis knows he probably should. "I'm portraying the character named Erik Night."

"So vampire-y," George scoffs. "'_Ooh, I'm a badass vampire and my name is Night. It suits, doesn't it?_'" George says in a mocking tone.

"I've read the scripts and it's not like that. Apparently, vampires in that universe change_ into_ vampires from their human bodies. Maybe the chap was born with the surname Night."

"Without someone else feeding the vampire blood in the traditional way?" George arches a brow. "That's new."

"I don't know who's portraying the leading character, whose name is Zoey Redbird," Louis tries to remember from the memories of what he's read in the script so far. "She's the special fledgling vampire."

"Is she your love interest?"

"For most parts, yeah," Louis picks up an apple and bites into it.

"Most parts?"

"Well," Louis speaks around his mouthful of apple bits. "Zoey is still sort of in love with her human high school sweetheart and she keeps sneaking around to see that human."

"Love is complicated," George sighs. "I haven't the best experience with it, but I do know it sucks major balls."

"Ditto," Louis takes another bite of the apple. "Do you think this apple's gonna give me food poisoning?"

"I don't think apples expire," George rolls his eyes. "Unless there's a worm in that apple, you needn't worry about having your stomach pumped.

"You're so helpful," Louis says with only 50% sarcasm.

"You love me for that," George sticks his tongue out.

"I don't have to completely move in with you, do I?" Louis asks Zayn as the said Bradford native undresses himself of his attire. "I mean, I get that we're engaged and all, but I got a perfectly fine house of my own."

"In _London_, not Bradford," Zayn reminds him. "I don't like having distance between us."

"Clingy much?" Louis teases Zayn, kissing his nose tip when he climbs into the bed with him. "Not saying that I'm against it…"

"I'm not clingy, I just want us to be close to each other all the time," Zayn growls out his words, his soft eyes betraying his tone. "And I can assure you, I will follow you to America for your new filming."

"No one's gonna try to maul me, gosh," Louis giggles. "So protective."

"I can worry if I want to."

Louis tells his family about the engagement _personally_ the next day, even though he's sure that the media beat him to it. Lottie asked if they're expecting babies anytime soon and his mum scolded her for it.

(Louis wouldn't mind adopting a little girl together with Zayn though.)

He has to leave for his new filming of _marked_ in twelve days so he knows that he needs to sort of start packing but he's too lazy for that. He rings McVey to alert him about his schedule and the lad just says yes.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Liam pulls Louis out of his reverie and he mentally shakes his head.

"Um, the movie I'm filming after my short break," Louis shrugs. "Zayn wants to accompany me."

"He does realise you're a grown adult?" Liam scoffs. "You can take care of yourself."

"Feel free to tell Zayn that," Louis sighs in an overly exasperated tone. "He makes me feel like an errant child."

"You _do_ act like a child at most times," Liam adds in an oh-so-helpful manner. "Remember that time you spent two hours squiring hand moisturiser on the handrails of every staircase at our secondary school?"

"That wasn't childish, that was a prank," Louis gives Liam a levelled look.

"A childish prank at that," Liam retorts. "My point is, Zayn needs to learn you can be by yourself regardless of how you act."

"I'm not exactly alone if I have McVey with me," Louis huffs. "He's my bodyguard and minus the sleeping and shower time, he's to be with me at all times."

"How bloody awesome, my best mate is famous enough to have his own bodyguard," Liam sounds tad bit sarcastic.

"Not my idea, Mikaels, the head of _Silver Wings_ agency, thought it'd be a good idea for me to have a bodyguard when I signed a contract with them."

"What, you have screeching teen girls trying to mob you?" Liam sounds amused now.

"Exactly that. They know I'm gay but I still have a lot of lady fans," Louis shrugs. "Whenever I check my mentions, I see tweets about when the wedding is."

"Is Zayn planning on having the ceremony anytime soon?"

"I have no idea. I'm a busy actor who just rose to fame with his debut film," Louis taps his chin. _Note to self: Shave_. "I'm not going to hitch on a wedding with Zayn at Vegas if that's what you're thinking about."

"Nah, you deserve more than that, even though Zayn is not the best husband material," Liam chuckles to himself. "You don't have filming until–"

"I don't think Zayn likes the idea of wedding me that soon," Louis growls out. "It's up to both of us, not someone who happens to be my friend."

"'Happens to be my friend', I feel somewhat offended," Liam gives Louis his puppy face.

"Don't give me that look!" Louis gasps with half-mocking horror.

"What look?" Liam continues with his puppy look.

"I don't like you."

Liam just grins.

"I don't see the point of this," Louis growls as he struggles to give bath to his kitten. "They already wash themselves!"

"It's supposed to be hygienic!"

Amber, named for her amber eyes, yowls in protest as Louis tries to lather her white pelt and Spots just mews, accepting his fate. Zayn coos at his kitten, scratching the back of his ears as he finishes rinsing out the soap from his ginger-and-white pelt. Louis struggles more with Amber before he manages to rinse out the soap as well.

"All good!"

Amber and Spots shakes their pelts before dashing off into Zayn's living room. Soon, they start play fighting and Amber has Spots pinned down underneath her small body. Spots whines in protest and Louis decides to pry the little queen from the tom.

"There, there, all better now. Meanie Amber is with mummy Louis," Zayn coos at Spots, scratching his chin.

"Why am I mummy Louis?" Louis huffs, snuggling Amber close his face. "I demand to be called daddy Louis."

"I'm sure _I'm_ the daddy here," Zayn grins sinfully, making Louis blush. Their daddy kink is yet to be discussed. "Right, Spots?"

"Who the hell names their kitten spots?" Louis protests. "Like, that's not the best name."

"He's spotty!" Zayn defends himself. "Don't listen to mummy, Spots, I love you."

"You love me too, right?" Louis lets go of Amber, who immediately dashes off towards Spots. Spots yowls and tries to paw at her. "I'm so much cuter than these kittens."

"That's debatable," Zayn sticks his tongue out like a child, something Louis rarely sees. "Who's the cutest kitten in the world?" Zayn speaks in a ridiculously high-pitched voice, kissing the tip of Spots' nose; the kitten sneezes in Zayn's face.

"That was cute indeed," Louis laughs as Zayn wipes the kitty spittle from his face with a grunt. "Do you think we should get more treats for our kittens?"

"Think Dreamies might be enough?" Zayn tilts his head to the side.

"Can we wait 'til we're — fuck," Louis groans when Zayn's fingers enter him.

They're at the parking lot of the ASDA near Zayn's house and their erections are nicely pressed together. Zayn claims that the way Louis shook his arse as he walked was a turn on so here they are, snogging in the backseat of a rather expensive Audi.

"Yeah?" Zayn whispers against Louis' lips, then tugs at the lower tier between his teeth. "What d'you wish to say?"

Louis can't form incoherent thoughts as Zayn's hard-on presses into his own through the hateful denim barriers and groans out loud. Zayn does a quick job of ridding themselves of the clothes.

"Wait, do you even have lube?" Louis has had sex before without lube (not Lukka, the boyfriend before him) and it hurt like hell. Actually, the guy he lost it to at a house party in his lower sixth form year didn't even bother opening him before sex.

Zayn grins and produces a packet of lube from the console in the passenger seat. Louis arches a brow as Zayn slicks his fingers and presses one in, delighting a moan from the younger.

"So responsive," Zayn croons to him, and Louis is vaguely aware of the fact that they came here for some cat treats, not sexcapade. "You're the best I'll ever have."

Soon, Zayn's leaking shaft is positioned at Louis' fluttering entrance and he pushes in, garnering a loud moan from the actor. No matter how many times they make love, Louis still feels tingly when they do it. It's like his love for Zayn renews each time. Zayn thrusts in and out of him at a leisurely slow pace, frustrating Louis a bit. He digs the heels of his feet into Zayn's back, a silent plea to go faster. Zayn, being himself, ignores it and continues with his slow thrusts. Louis' prostate doesn't seem to mind, with how he's already close to his high with Zayn's torturously slow pace. Zayn smirks down at him, reclaiming Louis' lips in a fiery passion, and Louis moans out Zayn's name as he climaxes. He feels Zayn emptying himself deep inside his body soon after.

"_Mein tumse pyaar karta hoon_," Zayn whispers against Louis' lips.

"What does that mean?"

"It means 'I love you,'" Zayn rubs their noses together.

Louis knows he smells like sex but it's not like their little kittens know what sex is like so he just cuddles with both Amber and Spots as he feeds them Dreamies. Zayn watches all three of them — Louis, Amber and Spots — and Louis likes the warmth and love in those amber brown depths.

"Do you reckon we can train them for walks outside?" Louis kisses the top of Spots' mostly white head; the kitten mews in response. "I know some cats take walks."

"Yeah, those large ones whose breed name I can't remember," Zayn shrugs, crooking his finger at Amber. "Here, kitty kitty kitty."

Amber cocks her head to the side, just staring at Zayn. Louis finds the sight adorable. She mews, then leaps at Zayn's fingers with her claws sheathed.

"I'm gonna record this," Louis laughs, fishing his mobile out and snapping a few pictures, then records a video of Amber swatting her paws at Zayn's hand.

He tweets a picture with the caption "_Here's a picture of my kitten, Amber, playing with Zayn!_"

He logs out of twitter, but not before reading the replies of "_omg, so cute!" "when's the wedding?" "What about Spots?"_

"Did you tweet a picture of Amber and me?" Zayn narrows his eyes.

"It's not a crime to share," Louis grins innocently. "C'mon, you both look adorable in that picture."

"I can't be adorable, I'm to be intimidating at all times."

"Oh, babe, you're intimidating in bed, alright," Louis winks at Zayn. "Very domineering."

"Domineering? Interesting choice of words, Mr. Tomlinson," Zayn smirks in all-Fifty way.

"Am I supposed to use any other word, Mr. Malik?" Louis feigns innocence. "Perhaps _controlling_ could be better."

"Domineering sound much… _dominant_," Zayn crawls towards Louis with a sexy gleam in his eyes. "Want me to demonstrate?"

"We already had sex in the car today, that's the daily limit," Louis pushes Zayn away, palm flat on Zayn's face.

"I'll get you back for that," Zayn vows.

The two weeks of break from filming flies by and Louis is now at the set of _marked_ for the first time, in the city of Atlanta.

"Erik's supposed to have dark hair in the books but we think you can pull it off," the stylist tells Louis. "Oh, and since it's set in Oklahoma, you have to learn to say your lines in an American accent."

"Lovely," Louis comments in his absolute best American accent.

"That wasn't too bad," a new voice echoes in his dressing room, and Louis is quick to turn around and see who that is.

"Aren't you that bird — I mean girl — from that mystery-suspense-romance telly show?" Louis asks the newcomer.

"I know you're Louis Tomlinson, the rising actor from the movie _The Afire One_," the actress smiles. "I'm Lucy Hale."

"Louis, but you knew that already," Louis smiles at his co-star. "I'm guessing you're portraying Zoey?"

"Yeah, they're putting some bronzer on me since Zoey is part-Cherokee and has significantly tanned-ish skin tone in the books."

"You auditioned and got the role, that's good enough," Louis extends a hand, which Lucy shakes. "My sister watches your show."

"_Pretty Little Liars_?"

"I think that's it, yeah," Louis feels super-awkward. "I think they'll love it if I got your autograph."

Louis isn't due for first _several_ scenes so he just lurks around on the set. From what he gathers from the scripts, a Tracker follows the essence or whatever and Marks an adolescent human, setting up a path for them to start a new life as a vampyre. It's spelt with a 'y' in the books and the script. You can die during your Change and that's just about it. Well, not unless you count the special affinity Nyx, the goddess of the Night and vampyres' Goddess, but that is sort of complicated.

"Hiya!" A voice surprises Louis and he jumps out of his skin. "Oops, sorry, didn't know you would react like that."

The newcomer has light brown hair with warm brown with the tiniest bits of green eyes. Louis goes through what he's read of _marked_ for a half-hour before shooting to remember who the hell this bloke is playing for the movie.

"I'm Kyle Peterson, Damien for this movie?" The bloke — Kyle Peterson — introduces himself. "I know you, you're from _The Afire One._"

"That's my legacy," Louis shrugs. "What's your character like?"

"Brightly gay, and I don't mean in the old senses."

"Are you okay with portraying a gay character?" Louis sort of wants to slap himself in the face as soon as he says that.

"It's 2015, I don't think anyone's really homophobic in the celebrity world," Kyle actually laughs, which Louis takes as a good sign. "I'm actually a discovered actor. Local, to be exact."

"Discovered how?"

"Oh, they just held an audition for bunch of drama students, high school or college. I was lucky enough to get the role, not some famous actor."

"Hm."

The costume department ends up spraying a temporary hair dye thing on Louis' hair so that they keep the physical accuracy, well, accurate, for Erik Night. Louis does a double take at the mirror, not used to having his hair a shade of dark brown that's practically black.

"Alright, get in positions!"

Kyle said that he read the first two books of the _House of Night_ series and when Zoey first sees Erik, his ex-girlfriend is trying to give him a blowjob. Louis is glad that the script writers changed that to just a simple argument because he isn't too fond of getting naked in front of cameras.

(Last time he checked, he's a movie star, not a pornstar.)

"Action!" The director bellows out.

"For fuck's sake, Aphrodite!" Louis recites his lines. "I told you we're over, and that's that!"

"How can you not want me?" The blond actress whose name Louis hasn't caught on hisses at him. "You're making a huge mistake, Erik."

"Being with you was.

He doesn't have his next scene for a while and it took couple more takes with his first one. Something about the lighting as the director insists, but Louis doesn't really care.

The next scene he has is with Zoey, aka Lucy Hale in real life, and he feels nervous for some reason. Probably because his sister loves the show she's in and he's in a fucking movie with one of the leading roles.

"Um, hi!" Lucy speaks her line. "I didn't know anyone came here in these hours."

"Neither did I," Louis smiles since that's in his script. "I'm Erik, Erik Night."

"Zoey Redbird," Zoey-Lucy introduces herself. "Did you change your last night when you became a fledgling?"

"No, I was born with it," Louis remembers that much from his power-reading that vampyre fledgling can choose their new names since their new life begins after being Marked.

"Cut!" The director yells and Louis growls inwardly. "Louis, you sound too forced so try to relax your tone a little bit."

_Alright, Director Dickwad_, Louis comments silently.

"Um, hi!" There's a flash of annoyance in Lucy's eyes. "I didn't know anyone came here during these hours."

"Neither did I," _don't screw it up again_. "I'm Erik, Erik Night."

"Zoey Redbird. Did you change your last night when you became a fledgling?"

No, I was born with it," _crap, what's my next line?_ "I see the rumours about your filled-in Mark is true."

"Maybe I'm a defect," Lucy shrugs. "I was Marked a couple days ago."

"Or maybe, our Goddess is watching over you already," Louis is hoping that he's saying the lines wrong. Almost eight months into acting business and he still gets jittery feelings whilst filming things.

Both scenes Louis was required to be in for the day's shooting went well, in Louis' humble opinion. Since Erik is just a supporting character, he isn't needed for a lot of scenes but as Zoey's love interest, he sure gets more screen time than other supporting characters.

"Do tell me about it all!" Liam sounds like an excited puppy on the Skype call. "George, aren't you curious?"

"Very," George rolls his eyes, sat next to Liam. "Do you have to kiss birds?"

"Not yet," Louis thanks the heavens above inside his head. "I've read the scripts and I don't have to kiss Lucy–"

"Lucy who?" George interrupts him very rudely.

"Lucy Hale."

"I think one of my sisters watch the show she's on, _Pretty Little Liars_?" George narrows his eyes thoughtfully.

"You have a lot of sibling, both full-blooded and half," Liam comments.

"So does Louis," George counters.

"I don't have anything to do with my biological father leaving my mum when I was a toddler," Louis growls. "It doesn't matter that they're my half-sisters and half-brother."

"We're getting awfully off-topic here," Liam inputs. "Met anyone you like on set?"

"There's this bloke named Kyle and he's a local," Louis replies. "But I'm not leaving Zayn for some minor."

"Louis, you're twenty."

"No need to remind me, Leemo," Louis flips Liam off. "Georgie, have you got your lad love?"

"Just because two of my best mates are gay doesn't mean your gay germs rubbed off of me," George growls out the words.

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it," Louis grins. "Like, really, the way Zayn thrusts–"

"We needn't hear about your sex life, Tomlinson," Liam cuts off Louis like the PG person he is. "Is this Kyle kid good?"

"I guess, he isn't a homophobic bastard portraying a gay guy for a movie," Louis manages to press the urge to roll his eyes. "I can see a great friendship forming."

"Isn't that lovely?" Liam sounds sincere. "What happened to Connor?"

"We don't have filming of _The Last Resort_ just yet," Louis shrugs. "The producers haven't told me when it will start."

"Have you considered that your schedule with _marked_ is why they haven't started yet?" Liam points out. "You're a rising star, Louis, never underestimate yourself."

"Isn't it 1A.M. for you guys?" Louis grins. "I think it's better if you two hit the hay, so night!"

_What a delightful call,_ Louis muses to himself as he clicks the _end call_ button, ignoring Liam and George's protests.

Louis finds the concept of the _House of Night_ series fascinating. Right now, he's sat on chair whilst his make-up artist does her thing. His hair stylist sprayed that god-awful dye again and he think he looks weird with near-black brown hair.

From what he gathers from his script, there is a group of fledglings who are talented that are part of the group Dark Daughters and Sons. Once a month, at full-moon, they do ritual stuff and that's the scene they're getting ready to film.

"Make-up," Kyle complains as his make-up artists applies some de-oiling powder on his face. "I thought this shit was bullshit."

"No it is not," Louis replies in his natural Donny accent since he's not shooting anything. "If it helps you with anything, male singers have to deal with this stuff."

"Some more than others. Have you seen Adam Lambert?" Louis shakes his head no. "He's a macho gay — actually, I have no idea if he tops — who always wears eyeliners. Really hot, if you ask me."

"Are you gay?"

"No, bisexual, but leaning towards boys," Kyle doesn't look all that concerned. "Thank God the make-up stuff is over!"

Louis pats his temporarily dyed hair sadly. He never dyes his hair (that one time with temporary red hair dyeing for Red Nose Day excluded) and this feels so… out of his comfort zone.

"Actors in place!" The director, whose name is Andre LaBelle as Louis has learnt, yells into his megaphone.

"I'm not particularly fond of him either," Kyle whispers. "Um, good luck with the scene, I guess."

He has another scene with Lucy, another awkward Zoey-Erik interaction. He thinks his American accent is getting better.

"Oh, hi Erik!" Lucy is good at acting surprised and Louis suspects that has to do with _Pretty Little Liars_. "I didn't know you were a Dark Son."

"I'm just a pretty face for decoration," Louis does his best _and-I-don't-like-it_ face. "Most Dark Sons in Aphrodite's Dark Daughters and Sons are."

"I'm pretty sure that's not all that you are," Louis takes a moment to take note that Lucy looks alright with the bronzed skin. "She actually lent me this dress and I'm surprised it fits, with her super skinny size and all."

"Your point?"

"She's not a total bitch if she gave me this dress," Lucy continues with her lines. "Well, my friends keep telling me that she is."

"By friends, you mean Damien, the Twins and Stevie Rae?" Louis wants to thank his lucky stars that his lines aren't that difficult to remember today. "'Cause–"

"Cut!" LaBelle yells. "Louis, you sounded more British than American when you said your last lines."

_Gee, I can't exactly perfect an American accent if I've been living in my lovely hometown of Doncaster until very recently._

"Sorry," Louis apologises through gritted teeth.

"Okay, Scene 14, Take 2, action!"

"Oh, hi Erik! I didn't know you were a Dark Son."

"I'm just a pretty face for decoration," Louis hopes his American accent is better. "Most Dark Sons in Aphrodite Dark Daughters and Sons are."

"I'm pretty sure that's not all that you are," Lucy smiles at him. "She actually lent me this dress and I'm surprised it fits, with her super skinny size and all."

"Your point?"

"She's not a total bitch if she gave me this. Well, my friends keep telling me that she is."

"By friends, you mean Damien, the Twins and Stevie Rae?" _If I sounded too British, fuck it_. "'Cause Aphrodite refers to them as the Nerd Herd."

"Well, that's not very nice at all," Lucy purses her lips together.

"She's not exactly a nice person," Louis hands her the cup of grape juice that's the same colour as wine. "Enjoy your first ritual."

"And cut!" LaBelle calls out. "Much better than the last take. Now, Lucy, your next scene is…"

Louis is exhausted with the shooting and it's only been four days. Kyle keeps him company and he's surprised that Zayn hasn't dropped in yet to check up on him.

_Might jinx myself for saying it,_ Louis grumbles inside his head.

"So, is it true?" Kyle is currently sat next to him on the sofa of the suite Louis is staying in. "You and Zayn Malik, the most eligible, sexy and super-rich bachelor, are in love?"

"Yeah, Connor Ball was just a publicity stunt," Louis shrugs. "We — Connor and me — are both signed to _Silver Wings_ and the management thought it was a great idea. You can clearly see how it turned out."

"Not very well, if Zayn proposed to you when Connor did," Kyle sticks his tongue out. "Connor's pretty hot."

"I don't think Scots are my type," Louis jokes.

"He usually speaks in English accent at the interviews, do you know why?"

"He was born in Scotland but moved to my hometown at a young age, then Leeds," Louis shrugs. "God, there isn't anything interesting on the telly right now."

"I think re-runs of _The Bachelor_ is on somewhere," Louis gives his new friend a level look. "I'm kidding about watching that shitty show!"

"You'd better be! It's almost as awful as _Jersey Shore_," Louis grunts.

"Oh my God, don't mention that show! It's a shame to all the other _good_ reality TV shows!" Kyle gasps in an overly dramatic way. "I don't want to know what the producers were thinking when they came up with the idea."

"I don't want to know," Louis wraps his arms around Kyle and pulls him close to him, who raises a brow questioningly. "I like cuddling so hush and cuddle with me."

"Okay."

"Missed me?"

Louis suppresses a giggle when he hears Zayn's voice in his hotel suite as he returns after a day of filming.

"Maybe," Louis chirps, flopping down onto the sofa. "I mean, I do have my dildos to keep me company."

"I think I've told you that you are not to pleasure yourself unless I've told you to," Zayn growls out, his amber brown eyes flashing with anger for a second. "Now that I'm here…"

Louis lets out a surprised squeal when Zayn pins him against the sofa, his back pressing into the furry surface nicely. Zayn doesn't waste any time before capturing Louis' lips in a searing kiss, making Louis melt into the touch. Their clothes fly off soon enough and Louis loves the way Zayn's heat feels against his own naked flesh. Zayn is grinding onto him, the friction nice enough to make him moan like a needy whore. He looks at Zayn pleadingly and the tanned lad reaches over for the bottle of lube Louis failed to detect before. Zayn coats his fingers and preps Louis tenderly, making Louis wonder if Zayn will always be like this — sex without all the kinks Zayn is into.

"Can I tie your hand behind your back?" Zayn asks; Louis arches a brow questioningly. "So you're more submissive."

Louis nods and lets Zayn bind his wrists together with the cable tie he recognises.

"You really weren't redecorating," Louis muses to himself.

"Not as rough as ropes," Zayn informs Louis. "Now, sling your legs over my shoulder, baby."

Louis shuffles around and with this position, Louis feels more vulnerable than ever. Zayn strokes himself as he applies generous amount of lube on his cock, then pushes into Louis slowly. Louis groans at how good the fullness feels, arching his back off the sofa. Zayn does a quick job at locating Louis' prostate and slams into him, an erotic rapture overriding Louis' senses. He bites into Zayn's shoulder to smother his cries as Zayn sucks on a love bite on his neck, feeling close to his climax already.

"Come for me, baby," Zayn whispers against Louis' skin and that's curtains for Louis. He moans out Zayn's name as he spurts onto his chest.

"I love you, Zayn," Louis mumbles as he nuzzles his head into Zayn's chest.

"I love you too, baby," Louis can feel Zayn's lips ghosting over the top of his head. "And when you wake up, you'd better tell me why your hair is a horrid shade of dark brown."

Last thing Louis remembers before falling asleep is smiling at Zayn's words and someone — Zayn — carrying him somewhere.

Louis wakes up to smell of bacon and waffles, a heady combination that makes his stomach growl. Giggling like a schoolgirl, he rolls out of his bed and gets dressed into a pair of joggers. He rubs at his eyes, walking into the bathroom to wash his face and pee. He then trudges towards the kitchen area of the suite and wraps his arms around a cooking Zayn from behind. He takes note in how Zayn removed the cable tie after he fell asleep.

"Morning," Louis kisses Zayn's neck. "I find cooking sexy."

"Morning baby, and is that so?" There's so much cockiness in the last four words, it makes Louis roll his eyes. "I don't normally cook for other people."

"You mean you didn't cook for your ex-subs," Louis growls out the words.

"They were my submissives, not boyfriends or fiancés," Zayn sounds exasperated. "I figured out your phone passcode and saw that your shooting starts at 7.30 so I thought I'd cook you something before then."

"Oh Lord, I should change it from 0112 then," Louis yawns as he picks up a strip of bacon and nibbles at it. "Mm, just the level of crispiness I like."

"You're welcome."

About an hour later, with McVey escorting him, he makes his way to the set. He sees that Lucy and Kyle are already there and waves his hand at them in a greeting.

"What took you so — ooh," Kyle stops mid-sentence and Louis guesses he caught the sight of sexiness that is Zayn Malik. "He's hot."

"And mine," Louis growls out. "He just wanted to see my filming shite today."

"Shame that he's gay," Lucy sighs, which Louis narrows his eyes to. "I'm kidding!"

"You'd better be," Louis was about to say more but he feels a pair of warm lips pressed to his jugular. "Zayn…"

"Morning," Zayn greets Louis' co-stars. "I'm guessing you're Kyle that Louis mentioned." Zayn jerks his chin in Kyle's direction. "And I know you're Lucy Hale, one of the leading actresses in _Pretty Little Liars_."

"Younger sisters?" Lucy prompts.

"I got one who's sixteen and another who's twenty, who both watch the show," Zayn replies. "I also have an older sister but she isn't into drama your show has."

"Understandable," Lucy smiles, which Louis doesn't like. Too warm. "_Pretty Little Liars_ isn't for everyone."

"Well, I'm going to watch from a distance now," Zayn presses another kiss, this time on Louis' lips. "Break a leg!"

Louis knows that today's the day his character, Erik, shares the first kiss with Zoey and he's bloody not going to let Zayn see that. Zayn knows that being an actor comes with the price of Louis kissing other people but that doesn't mean Zayn never gets possessive over that.

"Alright, Louis, get your hair all sorted out," LaBelle orders Louis.

Louis sulks as he walks to his hairstylist, who uses the same shade of dark brown spray she's been using it for last week. He thinks that it's bloody ridiculous the writers think Louis must match the description of Erik Night from the books completely. It's a bit of an _ordeal_ to wash out the dye from his hair every night.

"I don't think your fiancé will like witnessing our characters' kiss," Lucy whispers to Louis.

"Neither do I," Louis whispers back.

"Actors in place…" LaBelle barks his order. "Action!"

Louis cups Lucy's face and leans down, a change since Zayn is taller than him and he has to stand on his tiptoes sometimes, and presses his lips to Lucy's. He can taste the cherry flavour of her lip gloss and that's weird. For _The Golden Temple_, Ellen didn't wear any lip products since their characters were searching for treasures all the time. He reckons the last time he tasted a bird's lip gloss was _ages_ ago.

"Cut, cut," LaBelle doesn't sound all that pleased. "Too PG-rated. Use a little bit of lip action, Tomlinson."

_Yay,_ Louis groans. The script says _"light kisses Zoey_", for fuck's sake!

The make-up artists do some retouches on their make-up and disappear.

When Louis kisses Lucy again, he nudges his lips against hers just a tad bit, keeping it _light_.

The kiss scene took four takes, curse LaBelle, and Louis is greeted by an angry looking Zayn.

"Zayn," Louis sighs. "I'm an actor, I have to kiss people on set."

"You didn't tell me you'd be kissing Lucy on set," the tone is almost… bone chilling. "You could've told me to stay put at the hotel."

"Well, you were adamant about seeing me at work…" Louis trails off, knowing Zayn is probably bubbling with rage.

"All you had to say was no," Zayn growls out.

"That's our entire relationship, innit?" Louis growls back. "I could've said no to you in the beginning."

"But you didn't," Zayn sounds mildly alarmed now.

"Your mystery drew me in, I guess," Louis sighs. "Can we go back to the hotel and cuddle?"

Louis and Zayn arrive at the hotel in twenty minutes, with a possessive Zayn's arm wrapped around Louis' waist. McVey doesn't say anything when Louis says good-bye to his bodyguard.

"You're a cuddle addict," Zayn muses mostly to himself as Louis wraps his arms around him on the sofa. "So adorable."

"Hush, I like being close to you," Louis snaps at Zayn in a playful manner. "Just because you're all 'ooh, I'm a Dominant!' doesn't mean you can't cuddle with me."

"How nicely phrased," Zayn doesn't bother covering his sarcasm, which Louis thinks he deserved. "I didn't really cuddle with my, y'know, ex-subs."

"What great thing you've been missing," Louis giggles, nuzzling at Zayn's chin with his head, feeling like a kitten. _That reminds me…_ "Do you think my sisters are doing a great job at kitten-sitting?"

"Amber and Spots might not like the idea of being stuck home all the time," Zayn shrugs. "But it's for their safety. They don't know their way around your family's house."

"We're gonna be gone for two weeks, that's enough time."

"Hush you," Zayn presses a finger to Louis' lips.

"Yes, sir."

Next day of shooting isn't as much as intimidating (that's the best word Louis can come up with) the last day's. He just has to flirt with Lucy (Zoey) a little bit, and that's easy.

(Louis wishes he got the role of Damien so he doesn't have to flirt with birds, ew. Damien is the regional gay character, right?)

"I can see you don't really like the idea of acting straight for the cameras," Lucy somehow manifests herself beside Louis. "If I was a new, lesbian actress, I would to."

"You're straight and a seasoned actress," Louis retorts. "At least I was bi when I was in the school production of the _Grease_ musical, but now I know I like cocks and arses, never boobs and–"

"I don't need the details, Louis," Lucy cuts him off. "The point is, you just have to suck it up and kiss whomever it's scripted."

"Thanks."

Louis has one scene today, and it's where Zoey and Erik meet again, this time at a school corridor.

"Oh my God, we have to stop meeting this way," Lucy says her line. "I keep bumping into you."

"I'm not against it, Zoey," Louis is certain his American accent isn't as horrible as it was when he first started filming. "Nice meeting you too."

"About the kiss…"

"Don't talk about it, I shouldn't have forced myself on you," Louis continues. God, the lines are ridiculously cliché.

When Louis comes back to the hotel, he sees that Zayn is taking a nap. Given he's never seen Zayn asleep, Louis creeps up on him and stares at the sleeping angel.

_Angel of seduction_, Louis reminds himself. _God, I'm the luckiest person alive to have him all to myself._

Louis seats himself beside Zayn on the sofa and brushes his hand against Zayn's fringe. Louis likes how Zayn's hair grew out, with a bit of curls that surrounds his perfectly sculpted face like a halo. He trails his hand down lower to touch the plump lips, a move that Zayn responds by pouting the lower one.

"You can be so adorable whilst asleep but when awake, you're just the definition of sex," Louis whispers to the sleeping Zayn. "I don't know why or how I captured your attention, never mind fell in love with me. I'm just me, a regular uni student who somehow landed a huge roll in Hollywood."

"You're perfect to me," a sleepy voice grouses, startling Louis. "You make so much noise when you walk."

"Gee, thanks," Louis replies drolly. "Glad to know that."

"Cuddle with me," Zayn commands, and Louis obliges without any complaints. "God, your cuddle addict-ness is rubbing off on me."

"That's not a bad thing," Louis pouts. "Cuddling relieves stress."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Internet," Louis blushes just a tad bit.

"Not exactly reliable."

"It's the facts page, they're reliable," Louis huffs in defence.

"If you say so, baby," Zayn chuckles, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist. "How many more days of filming?"

"I think we're nearing the end," Louis shrugs. "About ten more scenes? I don't really know, I'm not the director."

"I'll always be waiting for you, baby."

The shooting of _marked_ lasts three weeks (it's not that long, according to the screenwriters) and Louis is more than glad to be on a private jet, flight back home with Zayn. Zayn is dozing in the seat next to him and Louis doesn't really like that. He always wanted to do the whole mile high club thing and he doesn't fancy the idea of somnophilia.

"Zayn," Louis nudges at a sleeping Zayn. "C'mon, wake the hell up, Malik."

"No," Zayn grouses, his accent that's not quite Yorkshire thicker due to sleep. "Lemme sleep, Lou."

"Fine, I'm just going to wank it off then."

That does the trick for Louis, since Zayn's eyes snap open and Louis finds his wrists pinned above his head, rested against the seat.

"I think I've told you that I want all your pleasure, Mr. Tomlinson," Zayn purrs into Louis' ear. "You wouldn't go against it, now would you?"

"If I do, will you punish me, sir?" Louis smirks to himself for his act of bravery.

"I would have to punish you _hard_, baby," Zayn nips at Louis ear shell, making the younger moan. "You wouldn't like that, I reckon."

"Mm," Louis notices that Zayn managed to unbuckle himself without Louis noticing it. "What will you do about it?"

"If you want sex, I can give you that, baby," Zayn whispers into Louis' ear, sending chills down his spine. "Always eager for me."

"Mm," Louis hums when he feels Zayn's rough hands roaming down how chest, to his groin. They're quick to unbutton Louis' jeans.

"We aren't completely alone in the plane, Zayn," Louis remembers, his erection betraying his concerns. "It's risqué."

"Sometimes, you have to risk for something you want to achieve," Zayn growls, Louis jeans and pants pooling around his ankles now. Zayn undoes his own jeans and pulls them down just enough to free his hard-on.

_Commando, that's sexy,_ Louis has his mind working just enough to realise that.

"Now, I want you to ride me," Zayn commands after torturous minutes of prep. "Can you do that?"

"Yes," Louis pants out, sliding onto Zayn's shaft. He moans at the pleasurable fullness, grinding his hips in figure eights as he gets used to the size. Zayn grips his waist to steady him. Soon, Louis starts to bounce on Zayn's hardness, panting and moaning out Zayn's name, his own dick bouncing from his movements. Zayn places a hand on the back of Louis' head and pushes it down, crashing their lips together in a frenzied kiss. All Louis can do is pant against Zayn's lips as Zayn tongue-fucks his mouth. Zayn wraps a slender hand around Louis' shaft and that's it for him, coming on Zayn's tanned hand with a whisper-moaned 'Zayn'.

"Gotta clean yourself up, baby," Zayn whispers into Louis' ear after he fills him up.

The flight arrives at the scheduled arrival time and Louis' mum is there to greet them. Louis gives his mum a hug, and takes the cage Amber is in from her.

"I missed you too, Amber," Louis coos as the fluffy white kitten rubs her cheek against the steel bars. "I don't think the hotel I was staying at was animal friendly to begin with."

Louis catches the sight of Zayn scratching Spots' chin through the bars, which is super adorable. He takes his mobile out and tweets the picture of Zayn with the caption 'who knew Zayn could be so cute with kittens?' He logs out before the bombards of retweets and favourites.

"Home, sweet home," Louis proclaims in his most dramatic tone, setting the luggage down. "I feel like I can sleep for ages!"

"Or you can start sorting out the laundries," Zayn suggests, letting the kittens out of their cages.

Amber dashes off, followed by Spots close behind her. She mews and prances around until Spots decides to pounce on her and play-fight. Louis watches the two kittens with amusement.

"Louis, I know that kittens are cute but you have to do your stuff," Zayn reminds him.

"Ugh, fine, mother," Louis rolls his eyes and opens his luggage. At the hotel, there was a coin laundry so he used those for his laundries but he knows that he probably should rewash them at his own house. He takes all the clothes out carelessly and dumps them into the washing machine.

"Wanna pass time as our clothes are being washed?" Louis waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Whatever do you mean, Mr. Tomlinson?" Zayn feigns ignorance.

"I think you know how…"

Louis pushes Zayn down onto their sofa, a surprised grunt leaving Zayn's throat from the dominant act. Louis undoes Zayn's jeans quickly and tongues at the underside of his cock; Zayn hardens instantly. Smirking, Louis impales his mouth on the thick cock offered to him, going down until the tip hits the back of his throat. During his time with Zayn, Louis has learnt to null his gag reflex and he just swallows around the tip, garnering a loud moan from Zayn. Louis starts to bob his head up and down and Zayn fists at Louis' hair. Hair pulling is normally a turn-off for Louis but it somehow makes this intimate, like Zayn's the one in control, not Louis. Sure enough, Zayn has Louis' head pushed down as much as he can, and starts to thrust up, fucking Louis' mouth. He whimpers at the action but doesn't pull away, wanting to please Zayn as much as he can. He slides his hand into his jeans and starts to stroke himself. (His jeans aren't _that_ tight.) Zayn whispers words of encouragement as he continues to fuck up into Louis' mouth, music to Louis' ears. (He needs to get that sorted out, like, what has Zayn done to him?) Zayn comes in spurts down Louis throat and he makes sure they've eye contact before swallowing Zayn's load. Zayn pulls Louis close to him and slips his hand inside Louis' jeans, jacking Louis off until he coats Zayn's hand with his come.

"That was a wonderful idea," Zayn grins.

"Our kittens heard our sex noises," Louis sighs.

"Oh hush."

_Silver Wings_ contacts Louis next day and tells him about the new roles he can audition for but Louis refuges, saying that he wants to spend more time with Zayn.

"_The management is still not happy with what happened with Connor_," Joel, his manager, growls into the phone._ "Your fans weren't supposed to find out it was all a publicity stunt."_

"He's still a great friend of mine," Louis huffs. "And even if the engagement went as planned, do you think I would've been happy?"

Louis hangs up just as Zayn steps out of the bathroom. With wet hair and a towel wrapped around his lean waist, Zayn looked so sexy to Louis.

"PR people?" Zayn asks as he undoes the towel and grabs his briefs. "Sometimes, I don't like the fact that you're a movie star."

"You're sort of famous for being the most successful entrepreneur under the age of 30," Louis giggles when Zayn presses a kiss to his forehead. "I think our kittens are still sleeping."

"Mm, they're still babies so they're gonna sleep for, like 20 hours a day," Zayn seats himself next to Louis. "Had a nice sleep?"

"I may have had a sexy dream," Louis blushes from the memory. "It involves you."

"If it involved someone else, that would've been unpleasant," Zayn growls.

"Oh, it was Brad Pitt, actually," Louis jokes. "He was _so_ hot in my dream."

"I'm so much hotter than Brad Pitt," Zayn rolls his eyes. "Tell me what you dreamt of, baby."

"We were in your playroom," Louis starts. "I was cuffed to the headboard and you were whipping me with a plaited riding crop."

"I have a couple plaited riding crop," Zayn comments.

"Brown?"

"No, but I could get if it fulfils your sex dream," Zayn's voice is sultry, full of sexual promises.

"Oh hush."

Zayn ends up taking Louis out to a breakfast/brunch restaurant and Louis is content with his bacon and eggs. It's called bacon eggs but there's also three slices of buttered toast so it's a full breakfast.

"Are you auditioning for any roles?" Zayn asks him.

"Nah, I need to spend some time with my loved ones, which includes you," Louis replies. "I can't always be on the sets to film things."

"Your fans will be disappointed," Zayn points out.

"They were already disappointed from how our sex tapes aren't leaked," Louis sticks his tongue out.

"I never filmed our lovemaking."

"You get the idea," Louis shrugs. "But really, teenagers scare me sometimes."

"You realise that you're a teen yourself?"

"I'm turning 20 this year, hush you," Louis waves his fork threateningly. "We–"

"Oh my God, you're Louis Tomlinson!" A girl screeches, recognising Louis. "I loved _The Afire One_!"

"Don't we all," Zayn grits out.

"Can you sign my phone case?" The girl squeals.

"Sure," Louis takes his fine felt out, earning an eyebrow raise from Zayn. "What do you want me to write?"

"Er, 'to dearest Sharlea'?"

Louis chuckles and writes down what's requested of him.

"You bloody enjoyed that," Zayn hisses.

"I'm a movie star, I expect to be recognised," Louis huffs, forking at his bacon strips. "Are you against me being famous?"

"No."

Louis spends next couple days just spending time with his friends.

Unfortunately, that meant meeting up with Connor for the first since time their little mishap.

"Hello, Louis," Connor doesn't sound that spiteful, unlike what Louis thought. "You look okay."

"I feel insulted somewhat," Louis sighs. "I didn't know you'd be in London."

"Well, I am," Connor shrugs. "Is the management still pissed that our publicity shite got blown off?"

"You bet," Louis scoffs. "I'm not saying you aren't worth falling for… my heart will always be for Zayn."

"I may have met someone new," Connor coughs deliberately. "Actually, he's not new, he's from the YouTube cover band I was in with."

"Can't be James or Brad… so that other blond?" Louis can't remember the name on the spot."

"You mean Tristan? Yeah," Connor smiles. "He says that he was in love with me all this time, even though the band is no longer active."

"That's sad," Louis says without much empathy. "Did it break up 'cause you got into acting gigs?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Connor scratches the back of his head. "We're still in contact."

"James didn't look so fond of you at the sets of_ The Afire One _and _The Fallen Blaze,_" Louis arches a brow at his friend.

"That's because I shagged Brad when they — Brad and James — were on a break," Connor looks ashamed of himself. "I shouldn't have, but we were both drunk and our hormones were elevated."

"Excuses, excuses," Louis chides as if Connor were his child who's being scolded. "How long ago was that?"

"Couple months before _The Afire One_ started filming," Connor blushes this time.

"You screwed up — pardon the pun — big time, mate," Louis laughs, despite the seriousness in the air. "Anyways, what brings you to England?"

"My family still lives here, you idiot," Connor rolls his eyes. "My immediate family anyways. Most of my relatives still live in Scotland."

"I figured," Louis reaches for his caramel latte and takes a sip. "So do you have a house in L.A. and London?"

"Yeah, even though my Beverly Hills house has the contract under my manager's name since I'm not twenty-one yet," Connor sips his coffee as well. "Bloody Americans and their law saying you're not an adult 'til twenty-one."

"Isn't it eighteen everywhere else?"

"We're getting off-topic," Connor coughs. "You know about Zayn's true colours, don't you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I told you I was briefly involved with Zayn… I know what he practises," Connor snaps at Louis. "He's a dangerous man."

"Everyone tells me that," Louis growls back. "But I love him, okay?"

"Just because you love him doesn't mean you can just look over his flaws, Louis," Connor warns. "I'm pretty sure Liam told you something similar."

"Ugh."

"I hear you met Connor earlier today," George chirps, making himself comfortable on Louis' sofa. "How'd it go?"

"It was swell," Louis replies dryly. "So who's the lad that stole your heart?"

"Don't be so sure I'm gay!"

"You're bisexual, I get that," Louis scoffs. "I'm being general."

"It's 2015, we say 'they' instead of 'he' when you aren't sure of the gender for a reason," George growls at him. "Where's Liam?"

"He said he's running late today," Louis looks over at the water boiler and sees that steam is coming out. "What kind of tea would you like?"

"Chamomile rhubarb, if you have that," George answers. "But you know that I prefer coffee."

"Coffee is bad for your health! I swear you're addicted to caffeine from all your coffee drinking."

"I see that Louis is being a drama queen as always," Liam's voice booms out of nowhere.

"You scared me to death!" Louis complains. "And did I leave the bloody door open after I let George in?"

"Point proven," Liam smiles, looking very much like a happy puppy with a chew toy.

(Of course Louis won't say that out loud, Liam hates being compared to a puppy.)

"I'm not dramatic all the time!" Both George and Liam give him a level look. "Maybe 60% of the time?" Another look. "Fine, 80%... okay, okay, 99%."

"Are all actors dramatic?" George grumbles just as the pot makes beeping noises. "Does that mean the water's boiling?"

"Duh," Louis rolls his eyes and excuses himself to go to the kitchen. He takes out the bag of loose tea leaves of chamomile rhubarb and places them into the special container. It's the kind that lets out the tea once it's placed above a cup. He thinks the pressure-triggered 'spout' is brill.

"Judging by the tea, I'm guessing that George failed at persuading you into getting us coffee whilst we reconnoitre," Liam grins.

"I already had coffee with Connor, so," Louis shrugs and sips his tea. _Mm, chamomile_. "So, George refuses to tell me about his secret lover."

"You'll see them in time," George reassures. "How're things with Harry?"

"Complained about being sore this morning but other than that, we're alright," Liam blushes when he says the first part.

"I knew someone like you wouldn't be a bottom," Louis teases his friend. "Did you shag him so hard that he can't feel his bum?"

"Does Zayn?" Liam shoots back, making Louis think about the night before. "Thought so."

"I'm pretty sure every one of your fan wants to know but…" George coughs, getting attention. "When's your wedding with Zayn?"

"We really haven't decided yet," Louis sighs. "I'm always-ish busy with filming and he's busy with his own stuff."

"So you two really haven't talked about it."

"Yeah," Louis admits. "But hopefully soon."

"I was wondering–"

With a loud yowl, a ball of white launches itself at George, scaring him just a little bit. Louis laughs as Amber places her paw on George's chest, declaring her triumph.

"I didn't know you had a cat," Liam sounds amused.

"Got her a couple weeks ago," Louis scratches behind Amber's ears. "When she's at Zayn's, she usually bullies Spots, the other kitten."

"Adorable," George says without much sarcasm.

"Liam contacted me earlier today," Zayn's words surprise Louis. "He called me at work and told me to stay the hell away from you."

"He just doesn't want anything bad to happen to me," Louis shrugs, currently curled up in Zayn's lap. "Lukka was not the best experience for me."

"He was your Dom, wasn't he?"

"Sort of," Louis grimaces at the memories of electro. "We didn't have a contract or anything but we did have a dominant/submissive relationship."

"Did you love him?"

"I thought I did at one point," Louis wonders what's gotten into Zayn that day. "What about you and Mr. Reimlit?"

"Once," Zayn looks tortured when Louis looks up at him. "But I knew better than believing that he loved me too."

"Hm," Louis cuddles more into Zayn's embrace. "So, which movie do you want to watch?"

"_Grease_?"

Zayn chuckles and removes Louis from his lap to get up and retrieve the DVD. He puts the CD into the DVD player and returns to Louis' side.

They watch the movie without much interruption until Louis feels Zayn's hand creeping up his thigh. He shoots his fiancé a warning look but being Zayn, he just ignores the look. Louis has half a mind to ask what the fuck he's doing, right at the moment when Zayn's hand travel further up and squeezes his dick through the joggers. Louis lets out a _manly_ yelp, his cock hardening from the touch. Louis looks at Zayn again, who just smirks back at him. Louis opens his mouth to say something snarky but that's the moment when Zayn decides to slide his hand inside Louis' joggers, feeling him up. Louis groans low, his hips stuttering into Zayn's expert hand. Zayn's hand slide out of Louis' joggers just to undo the strings, then pushes them down.

"Zayn…" Louis knows he sounds breathless.

"Yes?" Zayn replies, his hand now inside Louis' boxers. "Something bothering you?"

Louis wants to say that yes, Zayn's touch is driving him nuts, Zayn's hand now at the base of his erection. He feels Zayn's thumb grazing against his leaking slit, and that's just it for Louis. With a growl, he 'lunges' at Zayn and straddles his waist, then starts to grind his semi-bare arse against Zayn's clad cock. Zayn seems to be okay with that, judged by the moans the older lad is making. He does a quick job at ridding themselves of their clothes, then attaches his lips to Zayn's neck, sucking on a bruise. Normally, Zayn isn't a huge fan of Louis being_ controlling_ but tonight, Louis is in control.

_So far, anyways._

"Is there something in your mind, baby?" Zayn purrs in Louis ear, nipping at the sensitive lobe. "If so, tell me."

"Want to ride you, yeah," Louis whispers back, his dick rock-hard. "Can I?"

"If you want to."

Louis grins and brings Zayn's joggers down, for once glad that Zayn's commando. Louis digs his hand into the sofa and finds the emergency bottle of lube there. He slicks his own fingers up and pushes them inside of himself, groaning at the feel. He hasn't fingered himself in such a long time.

(With the whole 'I have to be your only pleasure' thing Zayn has, Louis hasn't really wanked ever since meeting Zayn.)

"Ride your fingers, baby," Zayn instructs, which Louis obeys. He pants, crooking his fingers to stimulate his prostate. "That's enough." Zayn orders after couple minutes.

Zayn slathers some lube on his shaft and motions at Louis to go on. Louis bites his lower lip as he sinks down on Zayn's hard-on, moaning at the thickness. Louis starts at a slow pace, his mouth agape from the way Zayn's tip is hitting his prostate square-on. He mewls, rising and falling on Zayn's shaft at a steady pace. Zayn claims his lips in a fiery, passionate kiss, their tongues tangling in a messy rhythm. Too soon, Louis feels like his balls are going to explode and Zayn seems to know that. Next thing he knows it that he's being lifted, then pressed down against the sofa. Louis cries out as Zayn starts to fuck him in relentless strokes, making him come in spurts. Thirty seconds or so later (Louis doesn't really take note in time during sex, who does?), Louis feels Zayn filling him up.

"I love you," Louis giggles, a scowling Zayn pulling out.

"I love you too," Zayn replies, pressing a kiss to Louis' temple.

"I need to talk to — sweet Jesus, your flat smells like sex," Liam complains as he steps into Louis and Zayn's flat. "D'you have sex everyday?"

"Pretty much, but that's not what we're talking about," Louis groans. He knew he should have aired out the living room when Liam ringed him to ask him if he could come over. "What's up?"

"It's Harry," the urgency in Liam's voice worries Louis. "I think he's done with me."

"Why would you say that?"

"He looks like he's hiding something from me," Liam looks like a wounded puppy. "I don't think he loves me anymore."

"Maybe he has something planned for you," if anyone asks, Louis knows that he's not the best person for go-to person for love advices. "I can't read his mind."

"I'm well aware that you aren't some seventeen-year-old vampire who's been seventeen for hundred and six years," Liam growls. "I just need a friendly advice."

"My advice is that you don't give up on love," Louis shrugs. "I didn't give up on Zayn despite his darkness."

"How bloody awesome."

"Your kittens are so adorable!" George coos as he picks up Amber, who decides to sneeze in his face. "Rude, but still cute."

"Honestly, I think you're trying to steal my kitten," Louis huffs, rolling his eyes. "Mine, so don't try."

"Don't get cute kittens in the future then," George rubs his nose against the kitten's like he's a cat himself. "I wanna keep Amber."

"Mine," Louis growls. "Got any job offers from 3D graphic design thingies?"

"I have to leave for New York in a couple weeks. They need to design 3D trees for some movie," George wiggles his finger at Amber; she perceives it as the chance to practise her pounce and delivers her move. "Teach your kitten not to pounce on my finger!"

Louis opens his mouth to retort when Spots mew behind him, getting his attention. He sees that the kitten has been outside, given he brought a dead mouse with him.

"Isn't this just lovely," Louis groans. "I've heard about cats bringing dead animals but I didn't know _my_ kittens would do that."

"That's why you try to make them indoor cats," George sticks his tongue out. "Duh."

"You're a bloody rude twat to me sometimes," Louis narrows his eyes. "What happened to the lad who loves wearing monkey onesies?"

"Sitting right across from you," George pouts cutely. "Cats think they need to 'train' humans by bringing half-dead animals so we learn how to hunt or summat."

"Is that even true?"

"Read it in a cat physiological study stuff, so yeah," George uses his forefinger to scratch under Amber's chin. "Who's the cutest kitten in the world?" He adds in a disgustingly sweet, high-pitched voice.

"Get your own kittens!" Louis snatches Amber out of George's grip, but she returns to her previous post. "Traitor!"

Amber mews, as if understanding Louis' words.

"Your kitten likes me more than you, HAH!" George picks up Amber and places her on his lap. "If you were mine, I'd spoil you with catnip and stuff."

"Catnip is like crack for cats," Louis warns.

"I know, but they love it!" George plays with Amber's forepaw, who doesn't — thankfully — unsheathe her little claws. "Why would you name a white kitten Amber though?"

"Because she has amber-yellow eyes," Louis rolls his eyes. "Duh."

"Most people name their cats after their fur colour, you idiot," George continues to play with Amber's soft paws. "Cute wittle thing, aren't you?"

"I think I'm going to puke," Louis mumbles half-jokingly. "You're being overly sweet to my kitten."

"Unlike you, she likes cuddling with me," George sticks his tongue out again. "Ooh, looks like Spots likes me too!" George exclaims triumphantly as the little tom sniffs at his hand.

"I don't need kittens when I have Zayn," Louis groans. "But that's not saying that you can take my kittens."

"Oh well," George giggles when Spots starts to lick his palm. "That tickles!"

"Cats have rough tongues, that must be why," Louis wiggles Amber's favourite toy at her in vain attempt to get his kitten back; he fails. "Why do my kittens like you?"

"'Cause I'm better than you," George reasons.

"Oh hush."

"So you were hanging out with your friend at our shared flat earlier today?" Zayn questions as he crawls into bed next to Louis. "You've got a perfectly fine house of your own, Lou."

"Well, I chose to live with you here, and you got a great view of the central London," Louis sticks his tongue out. "How was work?"

"Same old, same old," Zayn pulls Louis close to him, letting the younger feel the growing bulge. "Wish I could stay with you all the time."

"The title of being a successful entrepreneur has its bad perks, I suppose," Louis grinds against Zayn, his own cock filling up. "What do you want to do with me, Mr. All Successful and Rich?"

"I don't think I've ever rimmed you," Zayn purrs in Louis' ear. "Have I?"

"No," Louis reply comes in a squeak. He washed out his arse hole in the shower in hope for sex, not rimming… whatever the case.

"Get on your stomach, baby."

Louis slides his boxers off and rolls onto his stomach, feeling oddly self-conscious. He splays his hands out, on the pillow under his head. He feels Zayn's hot lips kissing his sweet spot, sucking on a love bite. _Possessive bastard_, Louis thinks to himself as he feels the kisses trail _even lower_. With his experience — or lack of thereof — with sex, no one has ever rimmed for this is totally new for him. Zayn's lips are now at the base of his spine, sending pleasurable chills throughout his body. He sucks in a breath when Zayn nips at his buttock, surprising him by the action. He fully knows that most Doms won't eat out his sub. (Or that's what Louis's heard of.) When he feels Zayn's tongue probing at his hole, he shudders from the super-intimate touch. Zayn smirks against his skin, at least that's what Louis thinks, and pushes the tip of his tongue inside of Louis. It's a weird feeling, Louis finds out, having someone's tongue inside your arse. He supposes girls get used to being eaten out (ew, girl bits) after a while, and that's, like, the normal routine of sex for straight couple, isn't it? Zayn pushes his tongue further inside Louis, the tip just grazing against Louis' prostate. He didn't know that was possible but okay, it's alright. Louis moans as Zayn starts to probe at his walls, making him clench his fists around the pillow. It's a different kind of intimacy than blowing or having sex.

"Not gonna let you come just from my tongue," Zayn tells Louis after pulling out. "I want you to come from my cock, got it?"

Louis nods.

Zayn proceeds into getting rid of his briefs, then squirts some lube on his hard shaft. Louis watches Zayn as he positions himself at his fluttering entrance, still slick from Zayn's saliva. Louis grunts as Zayn pushes in, throwing his head back against the pillow. He can smell the floral laundry detergent but that's not really the point. He already felt close to his high from the rimjob so it doesn't take a lot of Zayn's strokes for him to release in spurts between their bodies. Louis whimpers at the sensitivity but he lets Zayn use his body for his own pleasure, his cock fattening up again from the constant thrusts against his prostate. Zayn sweeps his head low and kisses Louis hard, tasting like the toothpaste he used before getting into bed with him; Louis giggles despite the current position. Zayn redoubles his thrusts, nailing Louis' prostate perfectly and the next time Louis comes, he comes in unison with Zayn.

"God, that was the hottest yet," Louis winces as Zayn pulls out. "I love you, Zayn."

"I love you too," Zayn grins against Louis' lips.

"You're glowing," Liam comments as Louis returns to the table with their coffees. "Is there something that I should know about?"

"Caramel macchiato!" George squeals like a five-year-old who just got their _My Little Pony_ toy. "I mean, do continue, Louis."

"Um, Zayn and I tried something last night," Louis isn't too sure about sharing sex stories with his friends. "Turned out great."

"Bedroom kinks?" George ventures.

"More like a new sex stuff," Louis frowns. _How much about Zayn does George know?_ "Why am I even talking about this?"

"Because you're glowing and we want to know why," Liam does a puppy dog face that no one can say no to. "C'mon."

"He rimmed me, okay?" Louis sighs, letting the words spill out after making sure no one's listening to them. Hey, where's the paparazzi taking pictures of him in an obnoxious way? "He pointed out that he never has before and I thought it wouldn't kill anyone if he rimmed me."

"And you bloody loved it," George guesses. "Jay — I mean I would love it if someone rimmed me."

"Your mystery lover's name starts with 'j', that's a process," Liam sounds like he's half-scoffing, half-amused. "I think we deserve to know his full name."

"He's not exactly okay with others knowing about his relationship status… some of his friends are homophobic," George bites on his lower lip. "It's a load of bollocks, but he told me that his friends still won't accept that he's into cocks and arses."

"I think we know the definition of gay, thank you," Louis crosses his legs. "I think I'm going to audition for that horror flick my manager told me about. It's based on a book or summat."

"Everything that comes out in the theatre these days is based on a book," Liam points out. "Which roll are you auditioning for?"

"The guy who dies last, duh," Louis looks at his friend, sounding matter-of-factly. "That way, I get more screen time and money."

"Greedy, aren't you?" George comments not rudely.

"Money gets you things, so yeah," Louis flips his fringe back. "Got any job opportunity lately?"

"I got contracted for 3D designing for this company's adverts," George blushes a bit. "The salary isn't so bad."

"Still applying everywhere, folks," Liam groans, "and no luck so far."

"You'll get your chance soon, mate," Louis says sympathetically. "Despite the main pairing being gay, my debut movie, _The Afire One_ was a massive hit globally and look at me now! I was listed in _Forbes_ magazine for 'Rising Stars of 2015'!"

"None of us is going into acting shite," Liam rolls his eyes. "But thanks for the pep talk, or your poor attempt at it."

"Mm," Louis sips his coffee; he prefers his coffee black with one shot of cream. "Ooh, random question!"

"What?" George looks like he had more than the large cup of coffees Louis got for him.

"Is any of your relatives and other friends asking you to get my autographs?" Louis asks slyly.

"Embarrassingly enough, one of my sister is," Liam sighs. "And it's Nicola."

"She's the eldest, right?" Louis is more than slightly amused. "Do you want me to sign a napkin?"

"No, I'll bring the paper to you next time we hang out," Liam rolls his eyes. "He had a baby girl couple weeks ago."

"And you're _just_ telling me this?" Louis succeeds at sounding his at his best appalled tone. "How can you!"

"Maybe because you were busy filming that vampire flick?" Liam groans. "I wanted to tell you personally, not over the Skype call."

"Well, you can give her my congratulations," Louis smiles genuinely. "What's her name?"

"Kayla," Liam grins. "She has Nicola's eyes."

"That's cute,"_ I wonder what it's like to have kids?_ "And you couldn't tell her to name the child after me."

"Louise is a horrid female version of your name," Liam growls this time. "And like it matters, Louis."

"You break my tender heart," Louis clutches at his chest.

"Can you stop being dramatic for one second?" George speaks up. Louis almost forgot that George was here with them. "Actors."

"My pay-check affords cool cars, not yours," Louis sticks his tongue out, feeling like a child.

"Low blow, Tomlinson," George glares at him over his cup of caramel macchiato. "Not everyone is talented at acting."

"I guess I was blessed with both good looks and acting," Louis smiles at the paparazzo he just located. "Just look at me, I'm a work of art."

"If you look at the twitter stuff, Louis, you'll find out that people like talking about your arse," Liam kindly informs Louis. "Once, I was going through the tag of your name and I'm not kidding, half of them were about your arse."

"I think one of the tweets I found was 'George, is Louis a bottom with Zayn with his ass?'" George supplies. "What?" George pouts when Louis gives him a look.

"I didn't realise you two would be famous-ish just because you're my friends," Louis comments.

"Well, I went up from a meagre number of 175 followers to twenty-thousand when a pap took a picture of me and you," Liam shrugs. "People are scary with social media."

"I'm just about the same," George nods vigorously.

"Ugh."

Louis has to fly to L.A. for his audition so as he leaves his bedroom with Zayn, he presses a kiss to Zayn's forehead. He already told Zayn about the departure the night before and they had 'I'll-miss-you/see-you-soon sex that night.

"I'll miss you," Louis says out loud, throwing the jacket on himself.

He packed his luggage already so only things he adds to the load are his hygiene stuff. He takes one last look at Zayn and exits his house.

He gets into the tab that McVey sent, who's already sat in the passenger side.

"Morning," Louis yawns. 4.00 is too early for any sort of shit. "Is there a reason why you couldn't book me a later flight?"

"You're audition time is at 17.30 local time and I can tell you right now that our flight will take 11 hours," McVey informs. "Your flight's at 4.45 and it takes about twenty minutes from here to the Heathrow airport."

"Grrr."

They arrive at the airport, thankfully without much delay. It must be too early for paparazzi, as Louis finds none. He gets checked in and the teller informs him that the flight is delayed for half-hour.

"I woke up at 3.45 in the bloody morning for nothing?" Louis huffs out. "Is there a new phone app I can play?"

"There's _Evil Apple_, which is just the mobile version of _Cards Against Humanity,_" McVey shrugs. "Did you forgive me?"

"Huh?" Louis replies brilliantly.

"About me saying shite about Mr. Malik," McVey continues. "Couple months ago, when I said Reimlit wasn't the only Dom Zayn had…"

"Oh that…" Louis honestly forgot about that. "It's the past and I don't want to dwell in it."

"Good," McVey smiles tentatively.

Eleven hours and two naps later, Louis arrives at LAX. He yawns as he goes through a sea of flashlights going off, taking his pictures. That's one thing Louis can never get used to — the constant camera flashes, taking pictures of him doing just about anything. He waves in a general direction, then gets into the cab McVey hailed whilst he was getting his luggage.

"Studio G6 in Hollywood Studios please," McVey tells the driver.

"Are you Louis Tomlinson?" The driver asks.

"Yeah?" Louis groans mentally.

"My daughter is a huge fan of you," the driver smiles. "She liked your role of Ethan O'Healy in that treasure hunt movie."

"That's probably my last attempt at doing action-ish movie," Louis smiles despite his fatigue over the jet lag. "I'm more of a fantasy and drama sort of guy."

"I can tell… my son dragged me to see that angel movie; _The Afire One_, was it?"

"My debut and breakthrough work," Louis is satisfied from the recognition.

"Keep up the good work and you'll be the best actor of your generation."

"Thank you," Louis is surprised by the warm words of a random cab driver.

Louis gets to the studio half-hour before his audition time. He goes to the receptionist and she gives him the proto-script for his character, Julien Delacroix. He reads over the highlighted part of the script, imprinting the words into his brain.

"You'll be fine," McVey reassures him. "You're one of the rising stars in Hollywood. Nothing can faze you now."

"Just because I'm on the rise doesn't mean I'll get the part easily," Louis growls. He wants to add some more but a girl calls his name.

"Louis Tomlinson, right?" The screenwriter looks unimpressed. "Go on."

Louis does his mental preparation of getting into character.

_And action._

"No, Scarlet, there's no way in hell that house was actually _cursed_," Louis scoffs, reciting his lines. "If curses existed, I'm extra screwed; remember our junior year? That Michael kid from football team said he curses me from ever getting into the career I wanted–" _freaky_. "–and look at me now, a bank accountant."

"Well, that was six years ago, you idiot," one of the writers reads out Scarlet's part. "It's different back in the old days."

"You're going to — hold the fuck up, what was that noise?" Louis looks around, as if searching for the source of the sound. "Is there someone else in your house right now?"

_Wait, if junior year, or fifth form was six years prior to this movie's timeline, how old is my character? Are they going to put lots of make-up on me to make me look older if I get the part?_ Realisation dawns on him. _Note to self: Check out the character's age before auditioning_.

"Great, on top of being cursed from that idiot, Greg, taking a ring from the house, we're also being haunted," Louis doesn't care that the writer doesn't know how to act, she sounds horrid reading the part.

"Ghosts don't exist, much like curses," Louis growls, glaring into no particular direction. "C'mon, Scar, don't be ridiculous."

"Jules," the writer reads. "How else do you explain the sudden deaths of Greg, Kyle and Olivia?"

"Pure coincidence that they got into accidents," Louis scoffs. "Kyle shouldn't have driven that late at night, Greg could've been more cautious at his workplace and the medics didn't get to Olivia in time when she was choking."

"I think that's enough," the person who Louis thinks is executive screenwriter barks out. "We're still in the auditioning process so we'll tell you how it went in two weeks to three weeks of time. Thank you for your time."

Louis sends a quick text to Zayn saying that he wants to stay at L.A. whilst he waits for his results. Even over the typed out words, Louis can sense Zayn's dismay.

When he gets to his flat in Beverly Hills, he signs something and scans it with the printer, sending an email to Zayn.

**To: Zayn Malik**

**From: Louis Tomlinson.**

**I hope you like the attachment. **

**With lots of love,**

**Louis soon-to-be-Malik**

_It's done_, Louis tells himself._ I'm officially his submissive when he checks his emails._

McVey tells him next morning that he had Brad, his boyfriend, flown over and wishes to spend time with him. Louis tells him that he can go without a bodyguard for a couple days.

"But it's my duty to protect you at all times!" McVey refutes. "Management won't be pleased if you were seen without a guard."

"Bloody hell, it's not like I'm some sort of global popstar," Louis groans into the phone. "I will fire you myself if you don't take few days off to be with Brad for next couple days, got it?"

He hangs up and finishes getting dressed, which is just pulling on a flannel. It's unbelievably warm in L.A. and he prefers it over the gloomy English weather. He exits his flat just to bump into someone.

"Oops, sorry!" The voice is familiar to Louis. "Louis?"

"Connor, what an unexpected pleasure," Louis grins. "Do you live nearby?"

"Um, yeah," Connor scratches the back of his dyed-blond hair. "The flat across from yours is mine, actually."

"You're barely nineteen and your family is okay with you having your own place?"

"I still haven't forgiven you for sending me just a happy birthday text," Connor narrows his eyes at Louis.

"Hey! I was filming during the entirety of March!" Louis juts his lower lip out in a pout.

"You're more dramatic than most of the actors I worked with, I swear," Connor's Scottish accent is thicker than the usual. "So, wanna grab some coffee?"

Fifteen minutes later, Louis and Connor find a Starbucks that isn't too crowded. Louis figured that two movie stars would attract too much attraction, hence the sparse coffee shop.

"Yer gonna get mobbed without your bodyguard," Connor snickers. "Mine's incognito."

"By incognito, you mean that bulky guy who's been staring at us for the last ten minutes," Louis scoffs. "Ooh, I had an audition this afternoon."

"How did it go?"

"I dunno, I'm not the casting director," Louis groans. "I think I got the role. I saw a gleam of amusement in one of the writers' eyes."

"Maybe you were seeing things," Connor jokes. "I really hope you got the role, mate."

"Thanks," Louis grins. "Now, tell me how you've been."

"It's been, like, two weeks since the last time I saw ye," Connor rolls his eyes. "Nothing's changed."

"How about Tristan?" Louis wiggles his eyebrows. "Do you two frickle frackle all the time?"

"None of yer business if we do!" Connor blushes right down to his neck. "I don't ask you about yer fiancé."

"We shag on a daily basis when we aren't oceans apart," Louis grins. "Now it's your time to spiel."

"Tristan I aren't keen on having sex regularly," Connor rolls his eyes. "We started dating a few months ago and we made love only twice since."

"That's harsh," Louis giggles. "I don't think I'll be able to resist Zayn's thick–"

"I think our little reconnoitre can end here.

Louis simply grins at his friend.

The two weeks at L.A. flies by quickly and right now, Louis is sat in a chaise, soaking in the early spring sun. So unlike England, L.A. has a lot of sunshine. He readjusts his shades when he hears the ringtone of his phone.

"Hello?" Louis sips his iced lemonade.

"Is this Louis Tomlinson?" The girl on the call asks.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to inform you that you got the role of Julien Delacroix. Congratulations," she tells him.

"Thank you," Louis grins into the phone as she hangs up after telling him the shooting starts in middle of April.

**To: Sex God (Zayn)**

**Zaynieeeee, guess what?**

**From: Sex God (Zayn)**

**Its 20.00, youd better hav a great reason to text me this late**

_Okay then, Mister Grumpypants._

**To: Sex God (Zayn)**

**I got the part of Julian!**

**To: Sex God (Zayn)**

**Julien** fuck autocorrect**

**From: Sex God (Zayn)**

**Thats awesome! Are you coming back home now?**

**To: Sex God (Zayn)**

**Duh**

Louis grins as he steps outside of the luggage retrieval area, his eyes immediately zeroing on the fit form of Zayn.

"Hi," Louis grins, standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Zayn's lips. He can hears the camera shutters going off. "Ugh, reunion ruined by the paps."

"Get used to it, baby," Zayn whispers. "Now let's go before they start making assumptions as if our love is slowly falling apart."

The cab ride back to Zayn's (and Louis' now) flat feels too long for Louis. At the porch, Zayn crowds Louis into the door.

"Hm, two weeks without you is too long, baby," Zayn's teeth graze along Louis' earlobe. "And I'm glad you sent me that little file."

"Are you now?" Louis hates how squeaky he sounds.

"That means I can now do everything I wanted to do to you," Zayn smirks against his skin, his tongue delved into Louis' ear, the wet sounds oddly turning Louis on even more. "Let's go inside, baby."

Louis is quick to go to their bedroom, Zayn hot on his heels. Clothes fly off and Louis lies down on the bed, legs spread to show his erection and fluttering hole to Zayn's hungry gaze. Zayn gets on top of Louis' body, the weight delectable. Zayn grinds their naked hard-ons together, making Louis moan from the pleasurable friction. Louis wants to say something but that's the moment Zayn chooses to mash their lips together in a passionate kiss. Louis moans against Zayn's plump, plump lips, parting them with ease. Their lips meet in a fierce battle as Zayn's tongue probes the inner cavern. (Louis reckons that Zayn is the kisser he'll ever have.)

"Prep," Zayn pulls away from the kiss, garnering a whine from Louis, and reaches for the lube that's ever-present on the nightstand. He puts a liberal amount of the liquid on his fingers and pushes them in. Louis grunts as Zayn's fingers locate his prostate expertly. He can feel his slit leaking as Zayn teases him with his fingers, his free ones brushing against the base of his shaft. Only when Louis threatens to move the fuck out of the flat does Zayn pull his fingers out and replaces them with his erection. The first slide is heavenly, and Louis supposes that's because he went two weeks without sex. That was his own decision but his poor hole seems to have forgotten about the familiarity of Zayn's width and length. Zayn whispers sweet things into Louis' ear. He feels the familiar tug in his lower stomach and groans low.

"I love you," Zayn whispers into Louis as they come in unison.

"You know, we really haven't gone far into the punishment part of your 'lifestyle'," Louis air-quotes the word 'lifestyle'. "How bad can it be?"

"You don't want that, trust me."

"I want to know how bad you can hurt me," Louis insists. "I'm not gonna break."

"Fine, but you asked for it."

Zayn leads Louis to his playroom, the sight gloomy to Louis. He doesn't like the sight of the spreader bars, riding crops, whips, chains, everything that someone would expect from BDSM practitioner. They're both clad only in joggers but Louis figures that he'll be out of those soon enough.

"I'm punishing you for leaving me for two weeks out of your own selfishness, got it?" Zayn sounds different, letting Louis know that this is Dominant Zayn, not the person Louis normally converses with.

"Yes, sir," Louis swallows thickly.

Zayn produces a leather belt out of the drawer; Louis doesn't know how much it'll hurt.

"Turn on your stomach and get out of your track bottoms," Zayn gives the orders. "And if it too much, say 'red'."

Louis does as he's told.

The blows come harshly, and Louis endures them with gritted teeth. He thinks he can get through them, but he just breaks.

"Stop!" Louis yells, yelping as his bum hurts from trying to get up. He gets dressed in the joggers and glares at Zayn. "Is this what you really like? Giving pain to other people? You're fucking messed up."

"Louis…"

"No, fuck you," Louis seethes. "I thought I could love you past all this but I can't give you what you want."

Louis storms out of the room and goes back to the bedroom, getting his stuff. He packs a luggage full of clothes and calls out to Amber. The little queen meows, as if wondering what happened to one of her owners.

"I'm out of here," Louis growls at Zayn, who looks crestfallen. "Liam and George were right all along: You're too dark and dangerous for a guy like me. Love really did blind me this time, hahaha. Silly, silly me. You know what Lukka did to me and this is far worse than that. I'm pretty sure my arse is bleeding and Zayn, you aren't right for me, or me for you. Don't bother with my time anymore, 'cause I won't with yours."

"Louis…"

"No, I'm fucking done with you," Louis grits at Zayn, the only person he loved like this. It hurts even more because he trusted Zayn. "Don't…"

"Don't what?" Zayn looks so pained, this side of him, the vulnerable side, makes Louis heart clench. "I'm not going to try to get you to stay since I love you."

"Good-bye, Zayn."

"Louis, bye."


End file.
